¿Los opuestos se atraen?
by ffroa
Summary: Bella es la chica mas popular del colegio y la capitana de porristas, Edward sin embargo, es de los mas timidos y menos sociables, pero un dia ambos se encuentram, ¿Deverdad los polos opuestos se atraen? TODOS SON HUMANOS
1. Presentaciones

**Nota: Los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo quise jugar con ellos (:**

**Bueno esta es un nuevo fic que quise escribir, es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza, ojala les guste y la lean (: y porfas si leen y les gusta dejen reviews! :D Thanks!**

**Ah, y el fic esta escrito con un cap narrado por Edward, y otro por Bella y así constantemente, amenos que sea muy importante algo y tengan que ser dos seguidos o más (:**

**Estas son las presentaciones de ambos, después comenzaran los capis (:**

[Narra Bella]

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque prefiero Bella, que por cierto describe muy bien como soy, pero si, la mas popular del instituto, la mas deseada, la que donde sea que pase todos los hombres se derriten, esa misma.

Tengo 17 años y comenzare mi ultimo año de instituto, ni siquiera se para que estudio si lo que quiero es ser modelo, pero mis padres me obligan. No tengo novio, no es que sea fea, para nada, incluso podría decirse que soy perfecta, nunca en mi vida me han rechazado, pero por ahora no he encontrado a nadie de mi nivel.

Vivo en Phoenix, una gran y calurosa ciudad. Mi padre se llama Charlie y es el jefe de policía, gana mucho dinero, al igual que mi madre, Rene, que es diseñadora, de las más pedidas. Tengo un hermano, Sam, y es uno de los famosos jugadores de fútbol americano. Soy su pequeña consentida, al igual que de mis padres, me dan absolutamente todo los que les pida y sin excepciones.

Mis dos mejores amigas, Alice y Rose. ¿Qué puedo decir de ellas? Son geniales, la paso excelente con ellas, somos totalmente in-se-pa-ra-bles. Las tres somos las mas populares y bellas del instituto, pero claro, no tanto como yo, jaja. Las tres somos las mejores porristas del instituto, aunque yo soy la capitana, pero claro ellas me ayudan en todo.

Y bueno, esa es mi vida. ¿Perfecta, no?

[Narra Edward]

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen, tengo 17 y llegué hace poco desde Forks.

Mi padre quiso cambiarse a Phoenix porque después de su divorcio, conoció a Esme, que vive en Phoenix. Y como decidió vivir con ella todos nos vinimos.

Carlisle es un reconocido doctor, por lo que con el dinero no tenemos ningún problema.

Esme es una diseñadora de interiores y también le va bastante bien.

La verdad en el instituto no soy de los más queridos, se podría decir que soy… de los rechazados. Me va muy bien en los estudios, de echo era el mejor de mi curso en Forks. Nunca e estado interesado en tener una relación con alguien, y la verdad tampoco he encontrado a nadie interesado en mi. No es que sea horrible ni nada de eso, de echo me han dicho que tengo muy buena pinta, es mi manera de ser y mi estilo, soy un poco anticuado, debo admitirlo, pero así es como mis padres me criaron y no creo poder cambiar ahora.

Tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Emmett, pero somos totalmente diferentes, el es más… como decirlo, popular. Ha repetido dos años, por lo que este año quedo en mi nivel, y se mete con mujer que se le cruza.

Por cierto este año cursare el ultimo año y después me iré a la universidad a estudiar medicina como mi padre.

Esme tiene una hija, aún no la conozco, lo único que se es que es de mi misma edad, y espero que no sea de esas presumidas.


	2. Cap 1: Hermanos

**Bueno aqui va el cap uno, narrado por Edward, ojala les guste porfas dejen reviews con su opinioon plis ! Kisses**

**Capitulo 1: Hermanos**

[Narra Edward]

Eran las 3PM y ya todos estaban abajo, hoy Esme con su hija vendrían a mudarse con nosotros.

Yo aún seguía en cama, anoche habíamos llegado bastante tarde con el viaje y no había podido dormir muy bien, por lo que me quede acostado hasta más tarde.

Me levante y me dirigí a la ducha, algo rápido ya que anoche ya me había lavado el pelo y todo, salí, me seque y me sacudí el pelo, ya se secaría solo mas tarde.

Agarre la primera ropa que encontré, no me importaba mucho mi apariencia. Me puse unos pantalones de tela color beige, un chaleco celeste y baje las escaleras.

Allí estaban, Esme, la de siempre, iba con su pelo castaño suelto hasta poco mas debajo de los hombros, un vestido largo púrpura, y como siempre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ella siempre había sido muy amable así que me era imposible no sentirla como una madre.

A su lado había una rubia con su cabellera bien larga, vestida con unos pitillos claros, botas blancas hasta la rodilla, una polera blanca larga con un cinturón plateado en la cintura y una chaqueta corta blanca. Jugaba con su pelo mientras inspeccionaba la casa con una mirada de desagrado. Dirigió la mirada hacia mí, me miro de arriba abajo y puso cara de asco al ver mi vestimenta.

Me dirigí hacia ellas.

Esme: ¡Edward! Tanto tiempo – Dijo abrazándome-. Tienen una hermosa casa. Te presento a mi hija Rosalie.

Edward: Mucho gusto, soy Edward- Dije dándole mi mano, la cual miro con desagrado y solo dijo

Rosalie: Si, claro, Hola. Se supone que tu serás mi hermano ¿no? – dijo señalándome con su dedo mientras daba vueltas con el y miraba incrédula- Dios mío –dijo más para si misma- Bueno, ¿Dónde esta mi cuarto?

Esme: Rosalie por favor, se amable.

Edward: No te preocupes, esta arriba, ¿te ayudo con el equipaje?- Dije intentando ser amable, ya pude darme cuenta que es de esas típicas chicas "Barbie" presumidas.

Rosalie: Obvio, no esperaras que lo haga yo, ¿O si? Están en la puerta.

Miré hacia donde me indicó y vi una cantidad de maletas impresionante. ¿Pero que traía allí? ¿Su cuarto entero?

Edward:¿Para que tantas cosas?

Rosalie: Bueno yo, tengo una reputación y me gusta vestirme como se debe, no como… (Se detuvo a mirarme de nuevo) Solo olvídalo, no tengo que darte explicaciones, tráelo y cállate ¿Quieres?

¿Pero qué se cree esta que soy?¿Su mayordomo?

Edward: ¿Perdón? ¿Quien te crees que eres, princesita? Aquí tu no mandas, que te quede claro.  
Rosalie: Si claro, ya veremos, y no me hables en este tono.

Me quedé callado solo para no tener problemas con carlisle, la impotencia me ahogaba, tome sus maletas como pude, pesaban kilos ¿Acaso llevaba piedras en ellas? Subí con ellas y las dejé en su cuarto.

Edward: Bueno este es tu cuarto – Dije tirando las maletas- ¿Feliz?

Rosalie. ¡Cuidado con mis cosas! Llevo cosas importantes, y que esperas, ¡Lárgate!

Salí de su cuarto y me cerró la puerta en la cara, esta barbie falsa ya me estaba hartando, pero esto no iba a quedar así, si se cree que me iba a tratar como le de la gana estaba equivocada. En eso apareció Esme.

Esme: Discúlpala, Edward. El cambio le ha afectado.

Edward: No importa – Dije suspirando- ¿te ayudo con tus cosas?

Esme: No te preocupes querido, carlisle ya lo hizo- Dijo sonriendo.

Edward: Bueno, me voy a mi cuarto.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tiré en mi cara. ¿Por esto me había levantado? Con esa presumida esto será horroroso. Emmett se había ido de vacaciones y no volvería en una semana, así que tendría que aguantarla yo solo.

Todavía seguía cansado por el cansancio del viaje de ayer, aunque no entendía como podía ser tanto, Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras pensaba en todo lo que deje atrás en Forks, no era que tenía muchos amigos, de echo solo tenía uno, Quil, pero vivía en una reservación a las afueras del pueblo e iba a otro instituto, así que en este andaba solo, pero no me importaba, lo único que quiero es terminar pronto el instituto y comenzar mis estudios. Mañana empezaría en el nuevo instituto, asi que tendría que aguantar la atención de ser "el chico nuevo", pero pronto se aburrirían, no era muy interesante.

No me di ni cuenta cuando mis ojos se cerraron y me quedé dormido.

No se cuanto rato había pasado cuando me despertaron unos gritos.

* * *

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado! No olviden dejar reviews porfas para dejar su opinión!**


	3. Cap 2: Una cita especial

**Olaaa primero que nada gracias por todos los que agregaron a favoritos y en esa otra cosa que no me acuerdo del nombre xD i gracias tmbn por los reviews que bueno fueron super pocos pero no importa xd yy bueno este cap la verdad no me gusto com quedo, siento que exagere mucho la personalidad de Bella -.- no teniaa inspiraciooooon y ademas mesiento pesimo creo que me voy a enfermar D: ero bueno ojala lean y dejen mas reviews que enserio necesito opinioneeeees !! El proximo cap ya comienzan el instituto ;) bueno cuidense !  
**

**Capítulo 2: Una cita especial**

[Narra Bella]

_If you could see that I'm the one who understand you, been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me..._

Aff, maldito despertador, todavía era temprano ¿Porque sonaba a esta hora?

Apagé el celular a tientas, tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible y esa cosa no paraba de sonar, y a un volumen demasiado fuerte, ¡que molesto!

Levante la mirada para ver la hora… ¿QUEE? Eran las 5:30 y yo seguía con… mi ropa de anoche? Hay mierda, no debí quedarme hasta tan tarde en esa fiesta. Y ni siquiera recuerdo lo que hice, comencé a levantarme y revise mi agenda del celu para ver si tenía algo que hacer…

¡MI-ER-DA! Se me había olvidado por completo la cita de hoy con Seth! A LAS 6:15! No tenía tiempo de arreglarme, no alcanzaría a bañarme, maquillarme, arreglarme, Aaaf! Y no podía cancelarle!,

Me levante de un sopetón me saqué el vestido negro y me metí en la ducha, tendría que hacerlo rápido y estaba pasada a olor de cigarro y alcohol. Salí de la ducha y comencé a secarme el pelo ¡YA ERAN LAS 5:50! Tendría que apurarme…, aun que pensándolo bien no haría nada mal en demorarme un poco, así no parecería muy urgida.

Con ese pensamiento me relajé un poco. Termine de secarme el pelo y comencé a elegir mi ropa. Tenía que ser algo simple pero con estilo.

Comencé a revisar todo mi closet, era imposible, todo ya lo había usado, necesitaba urgentemente una salida de compras con las chicas. Hacia calor así que agarré una blusa con tiras de un rosa medio salmón más fuerte, un short de jean oscuro con botones a los lados que luciría mis estupendas piernas, y una chaqueta blanca corta de esas arriba del ombligo. No era lo mejor pero se veía bien, pero claro, en mi todo se veía bien. Ya eran las 6:10, comencé a ponerme brillo a mis labios, y me puse sombra en los ojos. Finalmente me tome el pelo, le di una vuelta y me lo tome con un pinche dejando un cuanto pelo suelto parecido a una cola.

Bajé y cojí una manzana, miré la hora y eran las 6:16 bien, me despedí de Rene y me dirigí a mi auto, había sido un regalo de los 17 años, como siempre, me daban lo que pedía.

Comencé el camino y me retoqué un poco en el espejo retrovisor. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Seth. Le corte, eso le haría preocuparse algo más. Llegué y eran las 6:25,mmm bueno estaba bien.

Me comencé a acercar a él.

Seth: Ola preciosa, ¿Por qué la demora? Te llame y no contestabas- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y pasando su brazo por mis hombros.

Bella: ¿Enserio? Perdón, no me di cuenta estaba ocupada- Le mentí sacándole su brazo, no me gustaba que se confíen, si después no eran buenos no había modo de sacárselos de encima.

Seth era lindo, si bastante. Musculoso, con unos lindos ojos, deportista, entraba en mi lista. Pero aún necesitaba conocerlo bien, no me metería con cualquiera.

Seth: ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

Bella: Mmm, claro.

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante, bueno, la verdad no lo podía llamar un restaurante. Era uno de esos lugares de mala muerte llenos de juegos y borrachos, olía asqueroso.

Seth: No puede ser!

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

No me rspondio y se dirigio hipnotizado a un juego y comenzó a jugar como loco. Lo quedé mirando incrédula, ¿Era enserio? Me dejaría allí para irse a jugar un estúpido juego? Esto era inaceptable. Estaba peor que un niño tan entusiasmado en eso.

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿te vas a quedar allí toda la tarde?

Seth: Shhht! Cállate un momento!

¿perdon? ¿me estaba mandando a callar? Ah no, esto era mucho. Me dirigí a la puerta.  
Seth: Wowowow! Espera un momento por favor, un juego más solo uno!

Le lancé una mirada envenenada y suspiré.

Bella: uno!

Siguió jugando y yo me quede allí mirando, pasaron unos borrachos por el lado y uno me dio una nalgada.

Bella: QUE TE CREES QUE HACES! – Dije dándome vuelta y pegándole una cachetada. Y el borracho ese con su amigo comenzaron a partirse de la risa.

Bella: ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE LES DA TANTA RISA VAGOS SIN VIDA?

Al parecer lo que les dije les dio mas risa aún, no esto no lo aguantaba.

Bella: SETH! NO PIENSAS HACER NADA!?

Seth: Tranquilízate, belleza. No hicieron nada.- dijo aun concentrado en su juego.

Bella: ¿QUE? – No me lo podía creer, nunca me habian tratado tan mal-. YA ME HARTE! ME VOY-. Ahora si me fui a paso rápido a la puerta, y sentí una mano agarrarme por el brazo, me di vuelta bruscamente.

Bella: QUE QUIERES?-. estaba enojada, esto no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácil.

Seth. Perdóname, dulzura ¿Si? Se que estuvo mal, por favor perdóname y quédate a comer algo conmigo -. Dijo acercándome a el.  
Bella. Mmm-. Me aleje de el bruscamente, aparte de que no quería que me acerque mas a el, tenia un aliento asqueroso PUAJ ese chico me iba a hacer vomitar, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer en casa-. Esta bien.  
Seth: Gracias bebe. dándome un baboseado beso en la mejilla, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a una mesa. Me limpie su baba de la mejilla, que asco, este chico a sido la peor cita que e tenido hasta ahora, mas le vale mejorarlo ahora o sino ya puede irse olvidando de mi.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y llego el mesero a atendernos, ordenamos y luego grito la orden al cocinero.

Bella: y… vienes muy seguido a este lugar?-. Dije inspeccionándolo con la mirada, este lugar era un basural.

Seth. See, es mi lugar preferido, soy de los mejores clientes.

Bella: Mmm, ya veo.

Llego el camarero y nos puso unos vasos con la bebida que pedimos.

Bella: Iuug este vaso esta sucio!

Seth: Deja ver-. Lo miro y le paso el dedo.- Listo.

Quede mirando el vaso con asco.

Bella: creo que ya no tengo sed.

Aparte la bebida a un lado, Seth lo único que hacía era mirar el juego que había estado jugando antes. ¿Qué clase de chico era este?

Bella: ¿Qué piensas?-. Pregunte al verlo hipnotizado mirándolo. No reacciono.- ¿Seth? SETH!

Seth: ¿Perdón que?

Bella: Haay, olvídalo-. Comencé a mirar a la puerta e iba pasando un chico muy lindo. Wow estaba para comérselo. Me miro y me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Creo que Seth me estaba hablando pero yo solo lo ignore. El chico ese me empezó a hacer señas para que vaya con el. Estaba apunto de irme con el y dejar a este idiota solo.

Seth: ¿A quien le sonríes, Bella?

No lo escuche, estaba pegada mirando a ese chico, iba a comenzar a levantarme pero entonces el idiota lo arruino todo.

Seth: hey, tu niño bonito, no te metas con mi chica! Esta conmigo que no ves?-. Comenzó a pararse y a dirigirse a el.

Bella: Seth, ven para aca no pasa nada!

El chico miro a seth, me miro a mí y me hizo un gesto con la mano para decirme que se iba a ir.

Bella: No! No te vayas!

Pero ya era tarde, el y sus amigos ya se habían ido.

Seth: Listo preciosa, no te preocupes.

AFFFF este tipo me iba a hacer reventar de rabia.

Bella: No debiste meterte-. Dije con toda la paciencia que pude.

Seth: No te preocupes, nena. Yo protejo a mi cita.

Bella: Pues deberías protegerlas de ti -. Dije susurrando para mí.

En eso llego el camarero con los completos que pedimos, Seth agarró el completo y comenzó a devorárselo, y más encima comía con la boca abierta, que asco! En que momento decidí ir a una cita con el? Lo quede mirando asqueada.

Miré mi comida, y no lo podía creer, HABIAN HONGOS EN MI PAN!

Bella: QUE ES ESTO!

Seth: ¿Qué pasa linda?

Bella: ESTE PAN TIENE HONGOS!

Seth. ¿Hongos? Naah debes estarlo imaginando.

Bella: ¿Cómo crees que voy a imaginarme eso? ¿Qué no ves que…- Seguía engullendo su comida y comenzó a mirar de nuevo el juego, ignorándome-. Aaay olvídalo.

Seth: ¿Te lo vas a comer?-. Dijo mirando mi completo. Le negué con la cabeza.- Más para mi.

Quede mirando incrédula como se devorada ese pan, dios mió este hombre era la asquerosidad en persona.

Bella: ya basta, no aguanto más-. Dije parándome para irme.

Seth: No, amor-. Dijo tomándome del brazo con la boca llena y acercándome a el-. No te vayas preciosura no sabes lo que te pierdes-. Dijo abriendo la boca para darme un beso, la cual estaba llena de comida.

Bella: NI TE ATREVAS ASQUEROSO! -. Dije alejándome rápidamente de el.- ESTE LUGAR ES UN ASCO, TU ERES UN ASCO, ME VOY, ADIOS!

Tome mis cosas y me largué de allí, escuchaba a Seth gritándome, rogándome que no me vaya, lo ignore y me metí al auto.

Dios mió, no se como pude aguantarlo, esta había sido la peor cita que haya tenido jamás, ahora sabía que el dicho "las apariencias engañan" era totalmente cierto, Seth se veía hermoso por fuera, pero por dentro, era un cerdo asqueroso. Que pérdida de tiempo.

Tome mi celular nesecitaba hablar con Rose o con Alice, nesecitaba quitarme esa experiencia traumatizante, esa imagen de su boca llena de comida acercándome a sus labios me iba a quedar pegada para siempre.

Lamentablemente Alice había salido de la ciudad a visitar a una tía, asi que comencé a llamar a Rose.

Rosalie: Aló?

Bella: Rose! Por favor ven inmediatamente a mi casa, necesito hablar contigo.

Rosalie: Ah, ya me gustaría cariño, pero tengo que aguantarme estar encerrada en esta casa, se supone que tengo que conocer a mi nuevo hermanastro, aunque se ve como un ñoño de primera, asi que me quedare encerrada en mi cuarto pero no puedo salir.

Bella: Dios, yo tuve la cita mas asquerosa que jamás haya podido tener.

Rosalie: me encantaría estar allá para hablar contigo linda, pero tengo que quedarme aca, y de echo mi madre me llama, te corto, bye

Bella: bye.

Genial. Que magnifico día. Estaría sola en casa, porque lo más probable es que Rene ya se haya ido. Eran las 7:39, no idea de cómo aguante a esa cosa tanto rato. Le subí volumen a la música, estaban dando Beyonce, mi idola. Mañana comenzaría de nuevo el instituto, de nuevo mi tortura, las vacaciones e habían acabado y tendría que soportar de nuevo a todos esos pelotudos de los profesores, Yupi! Me muero de ganas…

**Me quedo asqueroso -.- lamento aburrirlas! Peero porfis dejen reviews seee D: ? bueeno cdnse Shabelaaw ! :P**

**Ahh y supongo que ya captaron que Rose la amiga de Bella es la nueva hermana de Edward no?, Si no captaron son una LENTAAAAS! xDD mentiraaaaw :P  
**


	4. Cap 3: 1er dia de instituto

**Bueno aquí otro cap, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y agregaron a favoritos (: y lo de lentas era broma ajaja xD y si la verdad estaba bien asqeroso el cap anteior xd Bueno ojala les guste, yo encuentro que este y el proximo cap estan medio fomesitos ._. esqe tenia qe explicar como se conociaaa los amigowws y su llegada las clases y etc etc etc -.- peero bueno dejen opiniones porfis sisisi ? (: ah, y los encuentros de esto dos cuando hablan o cosas asi, serán narrados por ambos, pero cada cap seguira avanzando un poco.**

**Capitulo 3: Primer día de instituto**

[Narra Edward]

No se cuanto rato había pasado cuando me despertaron unos gritos.

Me levante de un salto pensando que había pasado algo grave, baje a la cocina y estaban todos desayunando.¿Ya era Lunes? ¿Cuánto rato había dormido? Los quede mirando.

Carlisle: Edward, al fin te levantas. ¿Quieres un café?

Edward: Si, gracias. ¿Qué eran esos gritos?

Rosalie: Era yo, lo siento ¿te desperté?-. Dijo sarcástica- Bueno, pues nadie me había dicho que había una rata en esta casa.

Edward: ¿te refieres a Scrabble? Para tu información es un HAMSTER-. Dije enfocando la palabra.- tal ves vaya a despertarte en uno de estos días.

Rosalie: No te atreverías-. Dijo envenenándolo con la mirada.

Edward: Quien sabe.

Carlisle: Chicos, ya basta.

Tome mi café y comencé a comer una tostada.

Esme: Edward, ¿Te molestaría llevar a Rose al instituto? Su convertible lo estan arreglando y yo tengo que ir a visitar una casa a la que le haré algunos cuantos arreglos.

Rosalie. ¿QUE? LLEGARÉ AL INSTITUTO CON ESTE?- Dijo señalandome con el dedo.

Esme: Si, rosalie. Irás con el quieras o no. No te pongas caprichosa ¿Quieres?

Rosalie: pero madre, mi reputacion! No puedo llegar con el al instituto! ¿Qué diran?

Esme: Me importa un pepino lo que piense el resto, lo mismo deberias hacer tu, te irás con Edward y punto. ¿No es así, Edward cariño?

Edward: ¿Ah?..eehm claaaro…. –Dije poniendole una gran sonrisa sarcastica a Rose, me fulminó con la mirada y se levantó.

Rosalie: Iré a arreglarme.

Subió las escaleras y quedamos los tres.

Edward: Bueno, estaba muy rico, permiso.- Dije levantandome yo también. Me dirigi a mi baño y me lave los dientes. Aún llevaba la ropa de ayer, pero no olía a nada, parecía limpia, así que decidí usarla hoy también. Me eché el pelo para atrás con la mano, agarré una chaqueta y bajé. A la entrada ya estaba ella, esperando con una cara de desagrado.

Nos dirigimos a mi coche y entramos al auto. Comenzamos el camino al instituto.

Rosalie: Que quede claro, yo en el instituto no te conozco. Tengo una gran reputación y no dejaré que la arruines.

Edward: Que lástima, yo que pensaba pegarme a ti todo el día.

Rosalie: Hablo enserio, Masen.

Edward: Como digas princesita.

El resto del camino siguió en silencio. Estabamos a una cuadra del instituto cuando ella habló.

Rosalie: Detente alli, me bajare.

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

Rosalie: Si, es enserio. Ya te dije, no te conozco.

Suspire y me detuve. Se bajo y seguí hasta el estacionamiento.

Iba caminando hacia la oficina a pedir mi horario, y la vi caminando junto con dos amigas. Se me vino una idea a la cabeza y le grite:

Edward: OYE ROSALIE! – Volteó la cabeza hacia mi.- NADA, QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DÍA HERMANITA.

Pude ver como bajo la cabeza avergonzada y se apresuró a entrar con sus amigas. Me mataría a la salida, pero me daba igual.

Entre la oficina, pedí mi horario y comencé a leerlo. Intenté memorizar el mapa del instituto para depués no tener que verlo a cada rato.

En eso llegó un chico a mi lado.

X: Hola, ¿Eres nuevo?

Lo miré, era rubio, pelo ondulado, alto, flaco…

Edward: Si, Edward.

X: Jasper. ¿ Cual es tu primera clase?

Edward: Ehh… Historia.

Jasper: La mia tambien. Vamos te mostrare donde es.

Se veía agradable. Fui con el a clases, y no conversamos mucho. En clases no me gusta conversar, me concentro en lo que habla el profesor. Después de historia tenia geometría, asi que me dirigí al salón que Jasper me había señalado. Entre y solo quedaba un puesto vació. Al lado de una chica de pelo negro largo con lentes. Me senté a su lado y comenzé a dejar mis cosas.

Apenas me senté, me di cuenta que la chica a mi lado se puso roja. La miré y me di cuentas que me estaba mirando. Cuando notó mi mirada se dio vuelta rapidamente.

La clase comenzó y con esa chica no cruzamos ninguna palabra en toda la clase.

Toco e timbre, y ahora me tocaba educación fisica. Fui al camerino y me puse el buzo. El profesor comenzó a llamar a todos. La mayoría ya estaban alli.

Profesor: vamos, apurensé, la clase es para hoy no para mañana.

Seguian llegando mas alumnos.

Profesor: ¿estan todos?.- comenzo a mirar a cada uno-. 32, 33, 34… faltan dos alumnos. Tenía que ser, La Srta. Alice y la Srta. Isabella.

En eso llegan dos chicas, que le hicieron algunos cuantos cambios a su buzo. No se si para ellas eso era darles "estilo" o que. Una tenía el pelo corto, negro y con las puntas salidas como si fueran a pinchar, la otra tenia una cabellera castaña larga y la piel bastante pálida pero que a ella se le venia bien. Ambas tenian muy buena pinta.

Profesor: ¡Al fin! Bueno, comenzemos la clase.

El profesor estaba dando las instrucciones, al parecer jugariamos quemados. El juego comenzó y las pelotas corrian de alla para aca.

En eso se escuchanaban unos grititos quejandose. Eran esas Bella y Alice que habían llegado tarde.

Bella: Ahyy estas cosas, ¡Paren!

Alice: ¿Cuál es la manía de tirar todas esas pelotas?!!

Allí pude mirarlas bien y me di cuenta que eran las dos chicas con que Rosalie iba a la entrada, de seguro serían igual de pretenciosas que ella. Estaba en mis pensamientos y no me di ni cuenta de cuando choqué con alguien.

Bella: AY! Cuidado tarado!

Justo ella.

Allí pude verla de mas cerca, y me di cuenta que ella tenia unos profundos y hermosos ojos color chocolate, me quede pegado mirandolos un rato. Luego me di cuenta de lo que hacía, sacudi la cabeza y reaccioné.

Edward: Oh, perdoname-. Dije ofreciendole mi mano.

No se que hacía, parecia distrida tambien, pero cuando me escucho , miró mi mano y luego a mi.

Bella: Aleja esa mano de mi -. Y se levanto sola.- No necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos de alguien como… tu- y se fue, pero pude ver un poco como se ponía roja. ¿O era mi imaginación?

Pero ¿Cuál era el problema de estas chicas? La ignore y segui jugando. Vi como esa tal Bella le comentaba algo a la otra chica, ¿Alice? Y me miraban. Las segui ignorando y continue con el juego.

Estaba apunto de terminar la clase, pero antes el profesor nos mando a trotar 5 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio.

Bella: Pues lo que es yo, no pienso gastar ni un momento más aquí. ¿Trotar? ¿Yo? Si, claro.

Alice:¿Para después sudar? Que asco, y estas duchas estas todas llenas de hongos, vamos Bella.

Y salieron del gimnasio, el profesor les dio una mirada de impaciencia y las ignoro.

X: hey, ya deja de mirarlas , no estan a tu alcanze idiota.- me dijo un tipo que choco contra mi, y luego se fue junto a otros tipos que se reian por el comentario de este. Simplemente los ignore, en el otro instituto tampoco me iba muy bien con la gente pero lo sosportaba, como dije, solo quiero terminar el instituto y comenzar mis estudios.

Llego la hora de almuerzo, estaba buscando mi comida y Jasper me comenzo a señalar para que me siente con el. Al lado de el había otra chica, era la misma chica ocn la que me sentaba en geometría. Fui y me sente con ellos.

Jasper: Hola Edward, te presento a Ángela, Ángela, te presneto a Edward.

Edward: Hola

Ángela: Hola.- Dijo poniendose como un tomate.

Jasper: Y que tal tu dia?

Edward: Ahmm… bien, creo.

Jasper: Que bueno. Con Ángela estabamos hablando de los cambio que se habian echo en…

Y así siguió la conversación, más que nada era Jasper el que hablaba, pero no importa, la pasaba bien , era muy agradable. De repente sentí que todos se callaban y se escuchaban solo dos vozes.

X: Oye, nena, ¿Volvemos a salir este viernes? ¿Qué dices?

Y: ¡Apartate baboso!

todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos como "wooo" ¿Se supone que eso era importante?

Edward: ¿Y ellos son?- Le pregunte a Jasper.

Jasper: El chico es Seth, uhno de los capitanes del equipo de fútbol, y la chica es Bella, la capitana de porristas, la más popular supuestamente.

Pude darme cuenta que a los lados de la tal Bella, iban la chica Alice y mi querida hermanita Rosalie.

Seth: Vamos amorcito, la pasamos genial.

Bella: ¡Tu la habras pasado genial, fue la cita mas asquerosa de mi vida!

Y entonces la cafetería se lleno de risas. Al parecer se burlaban de Seth. Este, enojado, salió de la cafeteria, y todos seguian riendo. Esa bella se fue a sentar y la cafetería volvio a como estaba antes de que llegaran.

Jasper: Acostumbrate, con ella casi siempre hay drama.

Asi continuó el almuerzo, hasta que tocó el timbre y era momento de la siguiente clase. Mire mi horario y me tocaba Biología. Me dirigí hacia el salón y fui al profesor que me señalo un puesto, lo miré, y no podía creer quien era mi compañero de asiento.

**Demas que ustedes ya cachan lo que viene xD pero buenono olviden dejar reviews porfiiiiis! Necesito opinioneeeeeeeeeeews ! D: Bueeeeeeenoow cap muy seguido no se puede porque ando castigada ¬¬ asiqe ando ocupando el pc a escondidas xD i ademas qe estoy escribiendo una nueva nove que ahoraa voi a subir :P Cuideensee Kisses !**


	5. Cap 4: Edward Masen

**Bueeno primero qe nada. gracias por los reviews y todos los qe agregraron a favoritoos, segundoo gracias por las ccriticas tmbn :P esqe los de bella pov o edward pov se me abia olvidado en el cap anterior porqe ya me lo abian dicho, pero no se que mas cambiar, esqe yo recien estoy como soy nueva en escribir fics y no se que mas cambiarle para qe sea mejor la manera en qe lo escriboo asiqqe no seeeee denmee ideaaas de como mejorarlooooooow porfis sisi? (: qe no se ocmo a ustedes les parezca mejor. Bueno aqui va el primero dia contado por Bella y le agrege un poco mas abajo como dije ... ojala les guste.**

**Capitulo 4: Edward Masen**

Bella POV

Me levante y me estaba preparando para ir al instituto. Me tome una ducha, me vesti con una polera negra de tiras, pitillos de jean oscuros y unos tacos negros. Me comí unos cereales y entre al auto para partir al instituto. No quería ni pensar el dia que me esperaba, y ademas tenia que ver a ese idiota de Seth. Solo quería juntarme con las chicas y tratar de soportar el instituto.

Estacioné el auto y me baje en busca de Rosalie que… ¿Venia caminando?

Bella: ¿Rose?

Rosalie: ¡Bella, Hola!

Bella: Rose, que haces caminando?¿Y tu auto?

Rose: En el taller, me tuve que venir con Edward.

Bella: ¿Edward?

Rose: Si, mi hermanastro. Es terrible, no quiero que sepan que seremos hermanos.

Bella: Bueno, vamos.

Alice nos esperaba en la puerta.

Alice: ¡Chicas! ¿Qué tal?¿Me extrañaron?

Bella: Bueno yo si, las necesitaba a ambas ayer, dios mio, no saben la terrible cita que tuve.

Alice: ¿Con Seth? Pero si se ve tan lindo!

Rose: ¡las apariencias engañan amiga!

En ese momento escuchamos una voz gritando.

X: OYE ROSALIE

Rose volteó hacia la voz, era un chico… ¿Pero quien?

X: NADA QUE TENGAS UN BUEN DIA HERMANITA!

Asi que, ¿El era su hermano? No era feo, tenia un bello cabello desordenado echado hacia atrás, pero después vi su ropa, y le di toda la razón a Rose. Definitivamente no se veía de nuestro nivel.

Bueno aunque no pude evitar que me saliera una risita.

Rose: ¿Por qué te ries?

Bella: Ah? Nada, solo me acorde de algo.

Alice: ¿Y el es tu super hermano?

Rose: No puedo creer que haya echo eso, lo matare!

Bella: dios mio, ¿Qué era eso que traia? Por que eso definitivamente no es ropa.- Aunque la verdad no era feo, simplemente su estilo era, diferente… dios que dices Bella, ya lo viste, el esta muy bajo y tu muy alto. Deja de pensar estupideces.

Rose: Lo se, no se que tiene en la cabeza. Es insoportable!

Entramos al colegio, y como siempre, las tres deslumbramos.

Algunos chicos nos silbaban y cosas asi, pero ya estabamos acostumbradas.

X: Oye bombón! ¿Te gustaria salir el sabado?

Pero simplemente los ignorabamos. Muy pocos se ganaban salir con nosotras. Fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas y a mi me tocaba Quimica . Entre al salón y ya vi con quien me tocaba, dios mio, Mike Newton, aquel chico que me había estado persiguiendo desde el año pasado. Fui y me sente a su lado.

Mike: Hola, Bella ¿Qué tal andas?

Bella: Como siempre.- respondi con desanimo.

Mike: Mmm, tomare eso como un bien, y que tal tus vacaciones?

Bella: Como siempre.- volvi a repetir escribiendo un mensaje en mi celular.

Mike: Ahaam.- ¿Es que este chico era tonto o que?¿No se daba cuenta que no me intreresaba tener una conversación con el?.- Y… haras algo este fin de semana?

Bella: Aahm.. si, estare ocupada.

Mike: Ah, bueno.

En eso llego el profesor, menos mal, pero mi buena suerte duro poco, habia que hacer un experimento en parejas, Asi que tuve que aguantar a Mike con todas sus estupideces de nuevo, claro que lo unico bueno es que el hacía todo y yo solo me quedaba mirando.

Toco el timbre, la verdad no hay mucho que mencionar en la mañana, mi siguiente clase era con Rose, y nos la pasamos hablando. Pero entonces tuvimos Ed. Fisica, mi clase preferída wow! ( notese sarcasmo ) mi unica salvacion es que tengo a Alice conmigo en esa clase.

Tuvimos que jugar quemados, era horrible, pelotas de alla, para aca.

Bella: Aahy estas cosas, ¡Paren!

Alice: ¿Cuál es la mania de tirar todas estas pelotas?!!

Y siguió la clase, hasta que choque contra alguien y cai al piso.

Bella: AY! Cuidado tarado!

Entonces levante la mirada y me di cuenta de quien era. El hermanastro de Rose. Ese tal Edward. Lo pude ver de más cerca y note que las facciones de su rostro eran perfectas. Y además tenia unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda. No podía despegarme de ellos, eran como todo un mundo en ellos.

Edward: Oh, perdoname-. Dijo ofreciendome su mano y sancandome de mi trance. Dios, no se por que pero sentía mi sangre irse a mi cara. ¿Acaso me estaba enrojeciendo? No podía ser, yo nunca me pongo roja ante nadie.

Bella: Aleja esa mano de mi -. Dije comenzando a levantarme sola, tenía que recordarme quien era el y quien era yo.- No necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos de alguien como… tu- y me fui. No podía creerlo, ¿Enserio me había puesto roja? ¿Por EL?

Me fui donde alice.

Alice: Bella, ¿Qué te pasó?  
Bella: nada, solo que ese tarado del hermanastro de Rose me empujo al suelo.- Dije señalandolo.

Alice: Ash, pero que bruto.

Seguian pasando las pelotas de alla para aca, pero por alguna razón yo no paraba de mirar a Edward, ¿Pero que me pasaba? Relajate Bella, de seguro solo te interesa por que es nuevo. Deje de mirarlo y segui concentrandome en el juego. Pero entonces el profesor habló y nos mando a trotar 5 vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, que no era para nada chico. ¿El estaba loco o que? Yo definitivamente no daría 5 vueltas alrededor de este lugar.

Bella: Pues lo que es yo, no pienso gastar ni un momento más aquí. ¿Trotar? ¿Yo? Si, claro.

Alice: ¿Para después sudar?- me apoyo.- asco, y estas duchas estas todas llenas de hongos, vamos Bella.

Y entonces salimos del gimnasio y volvimos a ponernos nuestras ropas.

Alice: Bella

Bella: ¿Si?

Alice: ¿Por qué te pusiste roja cuando Edward te boto?

Bella: ¿Qué?

Alice: No te hagas, yo te vi. ¿Te gusta, no?

Bella: QUUE? Gustarme? Jaja, si claro, sabes muy bien que el definitivamente no va a mi nivel, quien te crees que soy? Si estaba roja, fue por… tanto moverme, ya sabes, el calor!

Me quedo mirando con una mirada sospechosa.

Alice: Mmm, Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mi para todo.

Bella: Alice, hablo enserio. ¿Por qué te ocultaria cosas?

Alice: Bueno, si tu lo dices.- Aun que su mirada me decia que no me creia para nada. Pero ¿Qué me importaba lo que ella creia? A mi no me gustaba el, de eso estaba segura, creo… dios mio Bella! Ya para, sabes muy bien que el esta muy bajo de tus requisitos basicos, ya olvidalo.

Toco la campana y era la hora de almuerzo, Rose se unió a nosotras y nos fuimos a la cafetería. Cuando de repente escuche esa voz que tanto asco me daba.

Seth:Oye, nena, ¿Volvemos a salir este viernes? ¿Qué dices?- ¿Me hablaba enserio? ¿Después de esa horrible cita?

Bella: ¡Apartate baboso!

Todos comenzaron a hacer sonidos como "wooo", que carboneros, ¿En que les incumbia esto?

Seth: Vamos amorcito, la pasamos genial.

Bella: ¡Tu la habras pasado genial, fue la cita mas asquerosa de mi vida!

Y entonces la cafetería se lleno de risas. Al parecer se burlaban de Seth. Este, enojado, salió de la cafeteria, y todos seguian riendo. Yo tranquila me fui a una mesa junto con Rose y Alice.

Rose: ¿Tan mala fue tu cita ayer?  
Bella: Horrorosa

Rose: ya cuentanos!

Alice: Si! Yo también quiero saber.

Entonces comenzé a contarles sobre la asquerosa cita de ayer, y ellas estaban totalmente de acuerdo conmigo de que fue realmente mala.

Sono el timbre y me tocaba biología, me dirigí al salo y me sente en mi puesto. No había llegado mi compañero asi que simplemente me sente. Biología era uno de los pocos ramos en que me iba bien.

Me puse mis audifonos y comenze a escuchar musica, en eso llega mi compalerio de asiento. ¿EL?

Vino a sentarse a mi lado y se quedo callado. Yo me puse roja automáticamente, ¿Qué me ocurria dios mio? ISABELLA MARIE SWAN NO SE PONE ROJA POR NADIE.

Profesora: Ya vengo, alumnos. Ire por unas guías, pueden conversar por mientras.

Yo ya me había sacado los audífonos y me quede callada en asiento, mirando a los alrededores. El tampoco decía nada. Fue un momento bastante incomodo, lo mas probable es que el no me haya hablado por haberlo tratado de tarado en la clase anterior, pero no podía, ¿Qué decia? ¿Me moria de ganas porque Edward masen me hablara? No, definitivamente estaba mal, es decir, es un niño cualquiera, menos aún, es uno de los tipicos chicos de baja reputación, no puedes estar asi por..EL. es decir, Yo, YO, la chica mas deseada del instituto me ponia roja por… por un don nadie...

Seguia en mis pensamientos, tan pegada que no me di ni cuenta cuando la profesora llego y comenzó a repartir las guías junto con unos telescopios.

Había que descubrir el procediemiento en que se encontraban las células en la mitosis.

Edward: Ahhm… y quien empieza?

Waaaw que linda voz tenia, ISABELLA MARIE SWAN DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES.

Bella: Obvio que yo, dudo que lo hagas bien-. No podía dejar que notara lo que pensaba, no podía arruinar mi reputación asique tenia qie seguir tratandolo como si no fuera nadie.

Bella: es telofase, inconfundible. Dale, anótalo.

Edward: Pues si no te molesta voy a revisar.

Bella: ¿Qué acaso crees que me equivoco?

Edward: Solo me gusta asegurarme.- Dijo mirando el microscopio.- See, telofase.

Bella: Te lo dije.- Dije anotandolo en la hoja mientras el comenzo a observar la siguiente.

Edward: Prometafase.

Bella: A ver, apuesto que eres tan torpe que te equivocas.- Comenzé a mirar por el microscopio, no sin antes darme cuenta que me miraba con impotencia.- Mmm, bueno si es prometafase.

Edward: Que torpe soy, ¿no?

Lo mire de reojo y saqué la siguiente lámina.

Bella: Metafase.

No se aseguró, simplemente lo anoto y me quitó el microscopio.

Bella: las cosas se piden ¿No?

Edward: Tu no me lo pediste a mi.

No se donde quedo mi personalidad, ¿Cómo podía estar esto pasandome a mi?

Edward: Anafase.- esta ves lo anoto el mismo, pero tal como el hizo le quité el microscopio de nuevo y mire la ultima lámina.

Bella: Profase-. Dije quitandole la hoja y anotandolo yo misma. Ya habíamos terminado el trabajo y nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, que incomodo.

Edward. Asique… no tuviste una buena cita ayer, ¿No es asi?

¿Perdon? Estaba escuchando bien? Quien se cree este para meterse en mi vida privada.

Bella: nada de tu incumbencia.

Edward: No tienes que ponerte de mal humor conmigo solo porque un "Baboso" te hizo pasar un mal fin de semana.

Le lanzé una mirada envenenada y seguí mirando al frente.

Entonces tocó el timbre para el final de clases.

Bella: Deberías meterte en tus asuntos y dejar de meterte donde nadie te llama.- Dije para tomar mis cosas y salir de alli.

¿Quién se creia que era para preguntarme de mi vida privada? Aun que claro no era muy privada después de gritarlo en la cafetería, pero igual, no era asunto suyo. Me fui al baño, me mire al espejo, y no podía creerlo estaba roja, otra vez. ¿Cómo puede ser que el me ponga roja? Imposible.

Salí del baño y me fui al gimnasio para la práctica de porristas, no sere buena en Ed. fisica pero en lo que es porrismo, nadie me gana, por algo soy la capitana del equipo.

En el camerino me encontré con las chicas, nos cambiamos y nos juntamos con el resto en el gimnasio. Teníamos que practicar mucho, en dos semanas más teniamos una competencia, muy pronto, lo se , pero cada año se hace una competencia al principio del año para medir la capacidad de las porristas.

Estabamos haciendo una pirámide de pie, e ibamos excelente, quedo bastante alta, me puse en la punta y estire mi pierna para tomarla en el aire. Teniamos que quedarnos en posiciones por unos minutos. Durante esos momentos, no pude evitar comenzar a pensar en Edward, es que el tenia algo extraño, pero como era que podia estar pensando en el? No podía creer lo que me ocurria cerca de el, nunca me había ocurrido con nadie, nunca me habia avergonzado con nadie! Y además, ¡Ni siquiera lo conozo! Lo he visto un poco y eso seria, y la misma Rose me decia que era insoportable, ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?

Quizas no debi estar pensando e irme a cualquier otro lugar mentalmente, quizas debia concentrarme en lo que hacia y en quedarme quieta, porque de ser asi talves hubiera evitado lo que me iba a pasar, porque perder la concentración unos momentos puede dañar todo.

Lo unico que senti fue un movimiento de mis pies, y luego una gran brisa por todo el cuerpo mezclado con unos gritos.

**Waa creo que me estan quedando demasiado largos, pero esque quedan asi donde tengo que contar desde la perspectiva de ambos las situaciones, no se si seguir asi, esque creo que se aburren, asique no se opinen porfas, ¿Sigo contando la historia de la perspectiva de ambos? ¿O prefieren que después cuando hable el otro me salte esa parte ya contada y empieze el siguiente día? O incluso si lo prefieren ¿Qué la historia sea narrada solo por uno de los dos? Aun que claro se perderían parte de la vida del otro y todo lo que hace y piensa de la situación, pero creo que los aburre asique no se,diganme ustedes ok? Como lo prefieran que yo lo cambio sin problemas (: Bueno se cuidan y porfas respondan y dejes reviews (: Byeee!  
**


	6. Cap 5: Accidente

**Olaa, bueno primeor que nada gracias por toodos los reviews y los qe añaden a favoritos (: y gracias por los consejor y todas esas cosas (: si tmbn me di cuenta qe lo hacia demasiado largos, asique ya se como mejoraralo.**

**Bueno aquí otro cap ojala les guste (: Es más cortito que el resto... Dejen reviews si :D?  
**

**Capitulo 5: Accidente**

**Edward POV**

Alfín había terminado la clase de biología, no se como iba a soportarla todo el año. El hecho de que me trate como le de la gana me impacientaba, pero la dejaría pelear sola. Al menos había descubierto un modo de irritarla, sacar en tema sus citas malas no le agradó mucho.

Salí de clases y fui ala salida, en esta me encontré con Jasper, nos quedamos un rato conversando. De repente se escucharon unos gritos provenientes del gimnasio y de este salió una porrista que vino corriendo a nosotros.

Porrista: LA ENFERMERA! ¿LA HAN VISTO? NO ESTA EN LA ENFERMARIA PORFAVOR ES UNA URGENCIA!

Jasper: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Porrista: BELLA! ES BELLA! AAF NECESITO AL A ENFERMERA!

Y salio corriendo. ¿Asi que algo le había pasado a bella? Le dije a Jasper que fueramos, lleganmos al gimnasio y había todo un círculo en el centro del gimnasio.

Me abrí paso hasta poder ver. Alli estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, al parecer había caido de espaldas de la pirámide según pude escuchar a una chica que hablaba al lado. Me acerqué un poco más, y la enfermera llego.

Enfermera: Permiso! Permiso!- Se acerco y comenzó a revisarla.- Puede tener algo en la espalda y en la pierna. Tiene que verla a un doctor.

Alice: ¿No piensan llevarla al hospital?

Enfermera: Se debería, pero las ambulancias demoran mucho. Será mejor que alguien la lleve. Alguien con fuerza… .- Comenzó a mirar alrededor en busca de un hombre, y justo el mas cercano tenía que ser…-MASEN! Tu, llevala al hospital

Edward: ¿Qué? ¿YO? Eeh… no, no creo que sea lo mejor señorita yo…

Enfermera: DIJE QUE LA LLEVES, YA!

Quede mirando alrededor en busca de alguien más, pero el único era Jasper que se había ido a explicarle las cosas a Ángela que aparecio después.

Rose: ¡Que esperas idiota! ¡LLEVALA!

Aff, bueno no me quedaba otra, la agarre por las piernas y la espalda y la levante apoyándo su cabeza en mi hombro. Cuando despierte y se entere que yo fui quien la llevó, me mataria… La acosté en el asiento trasero de mi volvo. Alice y Rosalie venían atrás mio en un porshe amarillo, que suponía que era de Alice.

Llegé al hospital, la volví a tomar en brazos y la lleve. La atendieron en urgencias, tenía la preferencia ya que Carlisle estaba de turno y el la atendió. Mientras la revisaba me llegó un mensaje. Era de Rosalie.

_**Oye tarado, con alice tuvimos que ir a ponerle gasolina al porshe. Llegaremos un rato después. Más te vale que cuides de Bella.**_

Genial, tendría que quedarme solo acompañando a Bella.

Edward: ¿Cómo está, papá?

Carlisle: Tuvo un fuerte impacto en la espalda, pudo haber sido mucho más grave, incluso podría haber quedado en silla de ruedas. Pero solo tendrá que quedarse hospitalizada unos días y usar un corsé algunos semanas . En cuanto a la pierna, al caer se la dobló, asique tendrá que usar yeso por un mes. Le puse una anestesia para que cuando despierte no sienta tanto dolor

Edward: Aaf, espero que rosalie y Alice lleguen pronto.

Carlisle: A propósito, ¿Qué tal vas llevando la situación con Rose?

Edward: Aahmm… es.. complicado. Digamos que somos bastante diferentes.

Carlisle: por favor intenta comprenderla, Edward. Esme esta comenzando a creer que vivir juntos es una mala idea, y lo que menos quiero es que se vaya de casa. ¿Crees que podrian intentar llevarse mejor?

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero bueno, Esme hacía bastante feliz a Carlisle, así que suponía que tendría que hacerlo por el.

Edward: Supongó que lo intentare.- Dije en un suspiro.

Carlisle: Gracias, hijo. Enserio. Bueno tengo bastantes pacientes. Nos vemos en casa.

Edward: Ahaam

Y se fue, dejándome así a solas con Bella. Supongo que tendría que quedarme aquí hasta que lleguen las otras barbies.

Durmiendo, o bueno. Mejor dicho inconsciente, se veia bastante agradable. Tenía un rostro dulce y angelical, se veía relajada. Su castaña cabellera estava suelta a sus lados de la cara haciendola parecer más inocente. Si ojalá fuera así en verdad. Debía admitirlo, Bella era bastante guapa, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan engreída?

Comenzé a acercarme a ella. Me senté en una silla y me quedé observándola. Tenía un mechón de pelo suelto en la cara.

Estaba tomando el mechón para dejarlo tras su oreja, cuando vi que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Bella: Edward…

**Bueno ojala les haya gustado ... y ya escribi como hasta el cap 10 asi que ire subiendo más seguido, bueno si es que puedo porque sigo castigada ¬¬ De todos modos yo creo que les ire agregando o cambiando cosas a los caps que tengo.... no se ahi depende :P Ahhm y bueno no sabia queria probar dejando un adelantoo? Por si a algunas les da la gana leeerlo xD**

**_Próximo Cap..._**

_Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos. _

_Bella: Edward…_

_Edward: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Bella: Te quiero…_

**Lalaala... xD bueno ahí me dicen sii les tinca que vaya poniendo adelantos abajito i lo dejo asi (: Pliis dejen reviews! Kisses Bye!**

**Ah i lo ultimo, les queria pedir, se pasarian por mi otraa nueva historiia? La verdad es que el nombre no va muy bien con la trama pero no sabia como más ponerle xD de todos modos es "Destinos Cruzados" Y no se si podrian pasar aunque sea a leer el primer cap y dar su opiniioon siis? porfis (: Bueno aohra si, me fui !  
**


	7. Cap 6: ¿Efecto anestésico?

**Bueno este capi tendra que ser narrado por Edward otra vez, el proximo sera por Bella (: Ojala les guste y graciaas por los reviews de ayer (: aah ylso caps creo que algunos son más cortos ahora xD peero voy subieendo más seguido (Y) aunque existe la opcion de que los haga más largos y en ves de que aga un cap ella i otro cap el vaya poniendo a los dos en un cap una parte contada por bella i otro por Edward i asi hacerlos más largos... bueno hay me dicen si prefieresn eso (: yaap esooo LEAAAN ! :P  
**

**Capitulo 6 : ¿Efecto anestésico? **

**Edward POV**

Estaba tomando el mechón para dejarlo tras su oreja, cuando vi que sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

Bella: Edward…

Reaccioné rapidamente y me eché para atrás.

Edward: Lo siento, no debí hacer eso.

Estaba preparado para que empezara a gritarme pero…

Bella: No, no te preocupes. Es agradable… no te alejes.- Hablaba en susurros.

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Bella:Ven, acerquate.- Dijo extendiéndome su mano.

¿Quería que me acerque? Ok… creo que el golpe había sido bastante serio, probablemente pasó a chocar su cabeza. Me quedé estatico.

Bella: Por favor.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa amable. Sonrisa que jamás pense en ver en ese rostro dedicada a mi.

Me acerqué suavemente a ella y tomó de mi mano, apretándola suavemente. Pude sentir una pequeña corriente de electricidad. Esto era raro. Pero bueno, que me daba a mi. No estaba siendo insoportable asi que…

Bella: Gracias por estas aquí. ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo?

Dijo dejándome un espacio al lado suyo. Creo que la anestesia estaba haciendo unos efectos raros. Pero simplemente le seguiria la corriente.

Me acosté a su lado apoyando mi cabeza enn el cabecero. Entonces apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos.

Edward: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Bastante, sobre todo contigo a mi lado.- Dijo rodeándome con sus brazos. Esperaba que cuando se le pase el efecto de la anestesia se le olvide todo esto, o sino, me mataría. Mejor me iba… no quería arriesgarme.

Edward: Bella… creo que mejor.- Dije intentando soltarme, pero no me dejo. Me aferró con más fuerzas y me interrumpió abriendo los ojos.

Bella: No, por favor. Quedate aquí conmigo, Edward.

Suspiré. No tenía otra opción. Me rendí y volví a acomodarme.

Bella: Gracias.- dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

La verdad esto era cómodo. Esta Bella era bastante agradable. Comenzé a pasar mi mano por sus cabellos sintiendo esa pequeña corriente nuevamente. Ella aun tenia esa sonrisa de tranquilidad que la hacía ver aún mas linda. Verla así me relajó a mi también. Recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos.

Bella: Edward…

Hasta su voz sonaba más linda. Ya se me había olvidado lo molesta que había sido conmigo hace solo unas horas atrás.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Te quiero…

Abrí los ojos de golpe. ¿Era enserio? Talvez le dieron demasiada anestesia. Lo que sea, tenía un efecto muy fuerte como para que Bella Swan, la chica presumida más popular del coleguio, la chica que al parecer me diga… ¿Te quiero? ¿A mi?... Mejor lo dejaba pasar, todo lo que diga en este estado debía dejarlo pasar.

Edward: Bella… - dije mirándola. Suspiré nuevamente.- Descansa, Bella.

Entonces me abrazó aún más fuerte y se quedó dormida en mi pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar así. De todos modos, mañana ya se le pasaría este estado y volvería a ser la misma engreída y arrogante Bella. Volví a cerrar los ojos, y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

No se cuanto rato pasó cuando escuche las voces de Rosalie y Alice caminando a la sala, miré el reloj… ¿Habian pasado DOS HORAS? ¿No que solo iban a echar vencina?

Me di cuenta en la posición que estabamos, yo abrazando a Bella por los hombros y ella recostada en mi pecho con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Comenzé a levantarme de a poco, no podía dejar que me vieran asi con Bella.

Logré pararme justo al tiempo que las puertas se abrian y Alice y Rosalie entraban.

Alice: ¡Bella!

Edward: Esta durmiendo, no la despiertes.

Me fulminó con la mirada. No se como Bella no se despertó con ese grito. Pero fueron las dos calladas a sentarse a su lado.

Edward: ¿Por qué demoraron tanto? ¿No que solo irian a echar vencina?

Rosalie: Tuvimos… unos inconvenientes. Nada de tu incumbecia.

Edward: Como sea.- Dije saliendo de la sala. De todos modos había sido bastante agradable.

Iba saliendo y allí estaban los padre de Bella. Lo reconoci por el Jefe de policia Swan, y suponía que la mujer tomada de su mano era su madre.

Charlie: Tu, ¿Tu estabas con mi hija no es asi?

Edward: Si, señor. Está durmiendo en su sala. Es la última a la derecha.

Charlie: Gracias, en serio.

Y entonces ambos fueron apresurados hacia la sala.

Me subí a mi volvo y me dirigi a mi casa.

Nunca pensé que estaría haci con Bella… era… raro. Pero la verdad esque me gustó bastante. Y para que engañarme… me habria gustado quedarme mas tiempo abrazado a ella. Sabía que probablemente era solo el efecto de la anestesia, pero me agradó. Bella en su estado normal nunca me diría "Te quiero", ni aunque fuera la única opción que le quedara. Aun que debo admitir que… cuando dijo esas palabras me sentí… diferente… más o menos… ¿Feliz? No tenía idea porque, si era la persona que más odiaba en ell instituto y eso que apenas la conozco, pero no se… supongo que en el fondo talves… no se talves… pueda lleguar a sentir algo por ella? No, no podia ser…. Debia ser que como estaba en ese estado vulnerable se veñia mucho más simpática y talves me atrajo un poco, pero yo sabia que enrealidad no era así… no, ella era bastante distinta. Asi que mejor me iba preparando, porque sii se acordaba de esas horas después que se le pasara el efecto de la anestesia… seguramente se volvería loca.

**Ojalá les haya gustado, Lo primeero que qiero decir! Esque bueno estos recien se conocen como 1 dia lo se xD Pero esque si le ponia que Bella le decia "Me gustas mucho" sonaba como ._. no see raro xd asique le puse "Te quiero" Por que sonaba más bonito xDD y bueno creo que les gusto el adelante de ayer asi qe dejo otro (:**

**_Próximo Cap..._**

_acercando su rostro al mio, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, la mia comenzaba a agitarse y mi corazón latía más rapido, tenia sus labios tan cerca, estaba que me tiraba encima de el y me apoderaba de esos labios._

**Y.. eso (: Cuidense Kisses y Dejeen reviewwws :D Si?**


	8. Cap 7: Reaccionando

**Primeero que nada, sorry por la demora, no tenía animos de subir, si ya se que no cuesta nada subir un cap y esas cosas pero esqeno see ando rara .___. bueeno se que los capis estan abastantes cortos, este qedo un poco más largo pero no mucho, asique bueno me are los ánimos y arreglare los proximos capis porqe la forma en que los escribo no me gusta, me refiero a qe desde el siguiente cap CREO que los dos nararran una parte y acerlos poko más largos. Bueno gracias por los reviews y sii un te quiero lo cambia todo taves debi averlo dejado con lo otro... pero bueno error mio :Z sorry ... ojala les guste este cap...**

**Capitulo 7: Reaccionando**

**Bella POV**

Lo unico que senti fue un movimiento de mis pies, y luego una gran brisa por todo el cuerpo mezclado con unos gritos.

Entonces todo fue oscuridad…

Desperté de repente en una sala de hospital, a mi lado estaban Alice y Rose.

Alice: ¡Bella! Afín despiertas.

Rose: ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo?

Bella: Un poco la pierna y la espalda, pero no mucho…

Rose: Tus padres fueron a buscar a la enfermera para que te ponga mas sedante, dicen que tienes que descansar..

Bella: Aaf, no… no quiero…

En eso entran papá, mamá y un doctor. Se veía de unos 30, si no era menos. Se parecía a alguien que yo conocía… su tonalidad de piel… sus ojos…

Rene: Amor, ¿te sientes bien?

Bella: Si… creo

Charlie: Bella, el es el doctor Masen.

¿Masen? Ya sabía a quien me recordaba… si. Debía de ser el papá de Edward. Se parecían demasiado.

Carlisle: Buenas tardes, Bella.

Bella: Hola.

Charlie: Bueno y… ¿Nos podría explicar que pasa con bella?

Carlisle: Si, bueno al parecer la caída tuvo la mayoría del impacto en la espalda y la pierna. En cuanto a la espalda al caer tan bruscamente unos de sus huesos se…

Pero no escuché más, estaba concentrada recordando algo. Creo que era… un sueño. Durante todo este momento había soñado con… ¿Edward?. Si, creo que había estado soñando con el. Algo muy raro. Soñe que le pedia que se quedara conmigo, lo cual hizo y se acosto a mi lado abrazándome mientras yo disfrutaba acostada en su pecho aprisionándolo con mis brazos… y más aún… creo que le había dicho que lo queria… ¿era enserio? Dios mio, ¿Qué hacia soñando con EL? Mi mente estaba mal, seriamente tenia problemas. Era imposible que ESE CHICO lograra entrar en mis sueños…

Rene: Bella… ¿Bella? – Escuché decir a Rene sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Bella: ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

Rene. ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo el doctor?

Bella: ¿AAh? Ehh.. si claaro.

Rene: ¿Entonces no tienes problemas en quedarte aquí hasta mañana, para después tener que usar corsé y un yeso y no poder practicar porrismo durante 3 meses?

Alli ya reaccioné.

Bella: ¿QUUUE? NONONO! NO PUEDO, TENGO LA COMPETENCIA DE PORRISTAS EN DOS SEMANAS, NO PUEDO FALTAR SOY LA CAPITA… aay…!

Me había empezado a levantar por la impresión por lo que senti un dolor en la espalda.

Carlisle: Lo siento, Bella. Pero no puedes concursar así. Ahora tendré que pedirles que se retiren. Bella necesita descansar. Llamaré a la enfermera para que te den más sedantes.

Bella: Pero no!

Charlie: ya oiste al doctor, Bella. Lo lamento. Ahora con René debemos irnos. Cuidate, hija.- Dijo dandome un beso en la frente.

Rene: Adiós amor.- Dijo intentando abrazarme y dándome otro beso en la frente.

Bella: Adiós.- Dije ya rendida. Quedamos las tres solas.

Rose: Hay , bella. Lamento tanto avrte dejado sola con mi hermano por dos horas, tuvimos un inconveniente y…

Bella: Para para! ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué estuve sola con Edward por MÁS DE DOS HORAS?

Alice: bueno, si lo sentimos cariño. Pero se nos cruzo un problemas y…

Bella: ¿Alguna de ustedes dos sabe si en algún momento me desperte durante esas dos horas?

No podía ser que mi sueño de verdad haya pasado… no… no podia ser ¿O si? ¿Acaso le había dicho a Edward que lo queria? No… nononono fue solo un sueño talves el haya estado aquí pero yo solo soñe con el … verdad?

Alice: No tenemos ni idea, Bella. Nosotros llegamos y estaba Edward parado al lado tuyo mientras dormías.

Bueno supongo que estaba parado… asi que no estaba acostado a mi lado… debio ser solo un sueño… aun que aún tenía mis dudas… se sentía tan… real.

Rose: Bella… ¿En que piensas?

Bella: No, nada.

En eso llegó la enfermera.

Enferma: Bueno, niñas. Tengo que pedirles que se retiren. Bella pronto estará dormida dnuevo.

Alice: Adiós, Bella. Cuídate. Te extrañaremos en el equipo.

Rose: Si, nos harás falta. Nos vemos mañana. Bye

Bella: Bye.

Entonces me dieron el sedante y no desperté hasta el siguiente día.

La luz se filtraba por la cortinas de la habitación. Se escuchaban una voces a lo lejos. La enfermera estaba revisando mi pierna.

Enferma: Ya despertaste.- me dijo con una sonrisa.- El doctor Carlisle ya vendrá a revisarte. Iré en busca de tu desayuno.

Se fue, y escuche la voz del doctor acercarse. Pero no venía solo, al parecer venía alguien mas joven a su lado. Yo conocía esa voz, ese sonido tan aterciopelado era inconfundible… no podía ser…

Edward: Si lo se, solo te decía por que…

Entonces entraron a mi habitación, y parece que recién se percató de que habían venido a donde a mi, porque me miró y calló inmediatamente. Al verlo me puse roja inmediatamente… ¿Cómo podía ser esto posible? ¿Seguía poniendome roja ante el? ¿Por qué? Aunque no pude evitar recordar mi sueño…

Carlisle: Buenos días, Bella. ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Bella: Bien, doctor.- dije en un susurro. ¿Por qué mi voz no salia bien?

Carlisle: Mmm, dejame revisarte.

Mientras el doctor me revisaba la garganta y todas las cosas básicas para luego ver mi espalda y mi pierna, el seguía estático en la puerta. ¿Qué seguía haciendo allí? No lo entendía. Pero… talves… ¿Deba preguntarle? No… seria muy vergonzoso. Pero necesitaba encontrar la manera de saber si deverdad le había dicho esas cosas.

Carlisle: Bueno, Bella. Te ves mejor. Mañana por la mañana creo que podrás irte a tu casa.

Bella: ¿mañana? ¿No iba a ser hoy?

Carlisle: Lose, pero pensé que sería mejor asegurarnos que reposes.

No respondí. Un día más encerrada en entre estas cuatro paredes, sin nada interesante que hacer... al parecer lo que querían aqui era que agarrara una pistola y me de un tiro...

Carlisle: La enfermera te traerá el desayuno, vendré a verte después de almuerzo. Nos vemos.

Bella: Ahaa…

Se comenzo a ir, y Edward estaba dandose la vuelta para irse con el, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle…

Bella: ¡Edward!

Se detuvo y se dio vuelta a mirarme. Vamos Bella, no tengas verguenza... No podía mirarlo a los ojos, si los miraba me perdería en ellos y no resulataría lo que intento hacer.

Bella: Ehh… Necesito hablar contigo.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Ehmm… bueno.- tenía que portarme con el como siempre lo hacia. Recuerda Bella no puede saber que ante el…eres… mas debil por decirlo.- Primero que nada, ¿Que hacías aquí conmigo ayer? Me dijeron que estuviste aqui dos horas. ¿Por qué te crees que podías quedarte? Sabes bien que no te quiero aquí.-. Apenas pronuncié esas palabras pude ver como fruncía el seño y endurecía el rostro.

Edward: Primero que nada, deberías agradecerme porque fui YO quien te tomo y te trajo hasta el hospital y tuvo que cuidar de ti mientras tu no reaccionabas .- Vaya, parecia… ¿Enojado? No se pero tenia una actitud bastante desafiante.

Bella: Nadie te lo pidió.- Dije a la defensiva yo también. A mi nadie me hablaba asi.

Edward: eres una arrogante, que te crees. ¿Qué estoy a tu dispocision? Gasté toda mi maldita tarde ayer aquí para no dejarte sola, y vienes alegándome que que diablos hacias contigo?

Bella: Pues me podrias haber dejado dejado sola sin ningun problema, NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE. Y a quien crees que le dices arrogante?¿ QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA TRATARME ASI?- Dije parándome mejor en la cama.

Edward: PUES YO TE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA.- Dijo acercándose mas a mi cama.- ESTOY HARTO DE TU ACTITUD DE PRESUMIDA Y QUE CREES QUE PUEDES TRATAR A TODO EL MUNDO COMO SE TE DE LA GANA.

Bella: Y YO ESTOY HARTO DE TU ACTITUD DE.. DE ESTÚPIDEZ Y QUE TE CREES MEJOR, A MI NO DESAFÍAS Y MENJOS ME HABLAS EN ESE TONO… YO… YO..- comenzé a tartamudear al darme cuenta de su acercaminto, estaba cada vez mas cerca, hasta que apoyó sus manos en mi cama mirándome fijamente ¿Qué pasaba conmigo?.- ES ENVIDIA LO QUE SIENTES ACEPTALO! QUE TU NO TENGAS UNA VIDA SOCIAL NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE DESQUITES CONMIGO!- Fue lo unico que logré decir, ni siquiera se porque dije eso, no tenía sentido. Que imbécil.

Edward; ¿ESO CREES? ¿ENSERIO?- Dijo acercando mi rostro al mio, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, la mia comenzaba a agitarse y mi corazón latía mas rñapido, tenñia sus labios tan cerca, estaba que me tiraba encima de el y me apoderaba de esos labios.

Edward: Pues dejame decirte, que eres mucho más simpática anestesiada.- Dijo susurrnado para dejarme deseandolo, se dio vuelta brusamente y se alejó.

Bella: EDWARD.- Le grité antes de que desapareciera. Se volteó a mi y me miró con una mirada fulminanate.- Por casualidad… ayer… ¿me desperté en algún momento?.- Dije con la mirada baja.

Me quedó mirando fijamente…

Edward: ¿Acaso importa?

No sabia que decirle, no podia decirle que no sabia si era un sueñlo o no que le habñia dicho que l querñia y todo eso…

Bella: No, olvídalo.

Entró la enfermera con el desayuno.

Enfermera: ¿Pasa algo aquí? ¿Por qué tantos gritos?

Edward: No era nada, no se preocupe

Y se fue. Me había dejado impactada, nunca nadie me había gritado así. Y nunca pensé que fuera el quien me desafiara. Sabía que tal vez a veces me pasaba con mi actitud, pero nunca nadie se atrevio a enfrentarme. Además ni isquiera me acordaba de como la situación había llegado a gritos...

Mi respiración seguía un poco agitada, debido a los gritos y a su acercamiento

¿Qué habia querido decir con "eras mucho más simpatica anestesiada"? ¿Confirmaba eso algo de mi sueño? Mierda... No… no podñia ser… y si asi era.. ¿Qué me había respondido el? Dios tenía tantas cosas que pensar..

La enfermera dejo mi almuerzo y se fue.

Lo que ahora no sabia era.. porque senti tanto deseo de el por el acercamiento? No podia ser que me sintiera atraida a el… o si? No.. no podia ser… no sabia nada. Lo único que sabia, es que tenia unas extrañas ganas de que edward siguiera aquí.

**Y bueno ese habría sido el cap, ojala les haya gustado, ajaj sorry por dejarlas cortadaas con un beso xD pero eso aun no :B _Fifteen (8) _xD bueno me dejo de inchar y les dejo con otro adelanto más, aunque de todos modos creeo que si me dan los animos me ire a arreglar un poco el iguiente cap...**

**_Próximo cap..._**

_Comenzó a pasar su mano por mi pelo, y pude sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Entonces nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, tan cerca como en la mañana cuando nos habíamos gritados. Su aliento podía entrar a mi boca, tragué saliva y cerré los ojos..._

**Y bueeno ese seria el adelantoxD siento qe qedo bastante parecido al anterior... SORRY! pero esque tengo que arreglar el cap y no sabia bien que poner Bueno dejen reviews si (A)? Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanks! :D Me fui !**


	9. Cap 8: Besos y enredos

**Bueenoop aqui otro caap :P Ya cambie un poco la formaa de escribir, ojala les guste y dejen reviews (:**

**Capitulo 8: Beso**

**Edward POV**

No podía creerlo, como pude haber sido tan idiota. Sabía que la Bella con la que había estado la tarde anterior no duraria, pero muy dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado. Claro que solo me basto con entrar a la habitación para darme cuenta que no sería así, y por los gritos que nos dimos sabía que tendria que olvidarme de esas dos tan agradables horas, por que esa persona no existía.

Lo único que debo admitir es que en ese momento que estuvimos tan cerca uno del otro, tanto que podía sentir su dulce aliento, el deseo de tener sus labios me habían llenado. No pensé que me pasaría eso jamás, y con ella, con esa presumida. Por poco no la tomaba de la cara y la llevaba hacia mi, pero pude darme la vuelta y salir de alli.

Lo que hize fue una estupidez, me había levantado temprano hablando con mi padre para ir al hospital antes del instituto, solo por que parte de mi tenía una necesidad de verla, de ahí que no saliera de la habitación cuando mi padre la revisaba, pero no entiendo como pude ser tan idiota, tenía que volver a la realidad, abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que todos lo que dijo enrealidad no lo sentía.

Me fui a mi volvo sin animo alguno y me dirigí al instituto. Mientras entraba todos me preguntaban que era lo que había pasado con Bella, era insoportable, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería estar tranquilo y a cada rato aparecia otro idiota preguntabndome por Bella, ¿No tenian nada mejor que hacer?

Jasper se dio cuenta altiro de mi mal humor, asi que decidió dejarme tranquilo para no empeorarlo. El día en si, fue un asco. Lo único que quería era volver a casa. Cuando alfín terminaron las clases estaba preparandome para irme a casa cuando de repente…

X: Ehhm…¿Edward?

Me di vuelta para ver quien era. Era Ángela, era bastante raro que me hablara sin la prescencia de Jasper, normalmente era bastante timida.

Edward: Hola, Ángela. ¿Qué pasa?

Ángela: Emm… bueno. La verdad…este.. me preguntaba… querrias… ¿Querrías ir a tomar un helado?

No tenía ningún humor para salir, y además ¿No estaba pensando en plan de cita o si? No creo, de todos modos lo único que queria era llegar a casa…

Edward: Ángela la verdad es que… - No pude terminar, mi celular comenzó a vibrar-. Permiso.- Le dije para sacar el celular y ver que tenía un mensaje de texto. Era de… ¿Carlisle? Esto era raro, el nunca me enviaba mensajes a menos que sea una emergencia. Lo leí y decía:

_**Bella anda preguntando por ti, ¿Podrías venir?**_

¿Estaba leyendo bien, que acaso Bella estaba preguntando por mi? No me lo creía. Recordaba bastante bien los gritos que tuvimos en la mañana… pero… tenía ganas de verla. Pero que idiota, aún no podía meterme en la cabeza que volviera a la tierra. Pero supongo que iría.

Edward: Lo siento, Ángela. Se presentó algo. ¿Tal vez mañana?.- bajó la cabeza.

Ángela: Bueno, Edward. Lo entiendo. Nos vemos.- Dijo para luego marcharse.

Me sentía un poco mal dejando a Ängelas asi, pero si solo era una salida de amigos se podía dejar para mañana ¿no?

Me metí a mi volvo, y partí al hospital. Ni siquiera sabía por que lo hacía. Sabía que lo mas probable era que quisiera seguir gritandome, pero simplemente seguía condunciendo al hospital sin razón segura.

Llege y me bajé. En la entrada me encontré con Carlisle.

Carlisle: Gracias por venir, Edward.

Edward: Pero, ¿Pasa algo?

Carlisle: Simplemente que cada vez que iba me preguntaba si vendrías, se notaba, ansiosa. Bueno ahí tu ves..

Edward: Aja.- dije para dirigirme a la habitación de Bella. No podía creer que volvería a esta habitación para verla, al ser más reprochable que he conocido hasta ahora. Me paré en la puerta dudando una vez más si debía dar vuelta atrás y marcharme a casa. Pero me decidí y toqué la puerta.

Bella: Adelante.- Habló con voz suave y calmada.

Entré y me quedé en la puerta mirándola.

**Bella POV**

Bella: Edward… Que bueno que vienes, necesitaba hablar contigo.- Dije avergonzada, y denuevo, como ya era costumbre, me ruborizé. Había estado pensando en el durante toda la mañana, cada vez que Carlisle se acercaba le preguntaba por Edward, ¿La razón? Ni idea, pero ya lo tenía alfrente y supongo que tendría que hacer algo.

Edward: ¿Enserio?¿No querrás seguir gritandome?

Bella: No, es enserio. Quería decirte que… que…

No me salían las palabras de la boca, nunca en mi vida le había pedido disculpas a nadie, ni aunque me obligaran. Asi que esto era nuevo para mi.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa? Vamos, no tengo toda la tarde.

Estaba siendo bastante pesado conmigo, pero la verdad, es que talvez me lo merecía. ¿Por qué me sentía tan vulnerable con el? Era como casi totalmente otra persona. La Bella de siempre, primero que nada, no hubiera estado todo el día ansiosa por verlo, y nunca nunca de los jamases, estaría a punto de pedirle perdón a nadie.

Bella: Emm.. bueno queria… queriaa disculparme… - Dije con voz tan bajita que al parecer ni si quiera logró escucharme.

Edward: Perdón, ¿Qué?

Bella: Queria… ejem, disculparme.- Dije desviando la mirada.

No dijo nada, se quedo callado. Por lo que suponía, debía proseguir.

Bella: Se que he sido bastante antipática contigo, y talvez sin razón por que la verdad apenas te conozco pero es que.- hablaba tan rapido que ni yo misma me entendia.-… no se. Debo admitir que las cosas que dijiste de mi probablemente sean verdad… pero es que la verdad ni si quiera se porque actúo asi contigo… simplemente lo soy y no puedo evitarlo aunque...- Esta sollozando? ¿Era enserio? ¿yo nunca había llorado frente a alguien, nunca habia estado tan vulnerable. Podía sentir mis ojos llorosos, ya no podía hablar. ¿Qué mierda? No podia estar pasandome esto a mi.

Pero entonces comenzó a acercarse a mi… intentó… ¿Consolarme? Dios, esto estaba saliendo mal. Yo solo quiero disculparme, no darle pena.

Edward: Bella, no llores. No importa, en serio. No tienes que disculparte conmigo yo no debí gritarte esas cosas…- ¿Por qué era tan dulce conmigo? Se suponía que yo debía estar disculpándome con el, pero terminé llorando y el intentando consolarme y además el pidiendome disculpas a mi? Esto estaba mal.

Edward: Bella, enserio. Por favor deja de llorar.- Dijo sentándose en la cama para acercarse más a mi. Pero mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, no podía controlarlas. Entonces ni siquiera lo pensé, y no se por qué lo hice, pero me eche a sus brazos y ahogé mi cara en su hombro. Se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo y me comenzó a sobar la espalda en otro intento de consolación. Esto era bastante extraño, pero agradable. Nunca me habría visto en brazos de Edward, pero ahora estaba en ellos y eran bastantes cómodos.¿Pero que decia? Aaf, Bella. Ya para. En vez de estarte convencianedo de que esto esta mal aprovecha el momento. Poco a poco mis lágrimas fueron controlándose y el resto se secaron, pero no quería soltarme de sus brazos.

Edward: ¿Estás bien?

Bella: Si, gracias.- Dije soltándome un poco de sus brazos y sonriéndole-. Lamento si te incomodé o molesté. Si quieres ya puedes irte.

Edward: No te preocupes, estoy bien aquí.- Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de lo dulce que era? Solo me había dejado llevar por las apariencias. ¿Es que no había aprendido ya con Seth que las apariencias engañan?

Comenzó a pasar su mano por mi pelo, y pude sentir una pequeña corriente eléctrica. Entonces nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, tan cerca como en la mañana cuando nos habíamos gritados. Su aliento podía entrar a mi boca, tragué saliva, cerré los ojos y lo próximo que sentí fueron unos deliciosos y helados labios juntándose con los míos, moviéndose al mismo ritmo, pegándose unos con los otros. Entonces el deseo de más me gano y pude comenzar a sentir su lengua en mi boca. Era como una lucha entre estas, mientras estaban juntas. Enredé mis manos alrededor de cuello y con una lo tomé del pelo acercándolo más a mi si era posible, mientras el tenía sus manos en mi cintura intentando hacer lo mismo que yo. Ahora podía sentir toda esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, subiendo por mi espalda desde mis caderas, que era donde Edward tenía situadas sus manos. Seguimos así hasta que tuvimos que parar para tomar aire. No podía creerlo. Acababa de besarme con Edward Masen.

Bella: Lo… lo siento.- Dije bajando la mirada

Edward: No, yo lo siento… no debí.- Dijo parándose.- Mejor me voy…

Comenzó a pararse y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba apunto de salir…

Bella: Edward!

Se volteó a mirarme, ambos estábamos con las miradas bajas avergonzados.

Bella: Ehh… nada, nos vemos.

Edward: Ajaam… adiós.

Y salió de la habitación. No podía creerlo. Todo este tiempo había estado negándome sentir algo por el, pero este beso... eso beso me había enredado todo. El hecho de que sentía algo por el, ya era algo innegable, por más minimo que sea. No podía arrepentirme de ese beso, para nada. Lo había disfrutado bastante. No podía parar de pensar en el… pero por más que sienta algo por el… no podia, era… imposible.

Entonces llegaron Rose y Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

Alice: Bella, Cariño! ¿Cómo estás?

Bella: Bien.- Dije sonriendo.

Alice: Cariño, estás rojísima, y tienes los ojos llorosos ¿Estuviste llorando?

Bella: No solo… era la alergia que me tiene loca.

Rose: Se puede saber que hacía mi hermano aquí contigo?.- Dijo mirándome sospechosa.

Bella: Ahh, nada solo me vino a informar de la clase de biología.- Dije inventando una excusa. No se lo tragaron mucho pero lo dejaron pasar.

Nos quedamos un rato más conversando y hablando de lo que haríamos cuando me dieran de alta. Me contaban que todos en el instituto habían preguntado por mi, pero eso no era novedad. No se por que, mi actitud de arrogante y pretenciosa volvía apenas Edward se alejaba, con el me sentina diferente. Pero bueno, con las chicas nos reímos bastante, y yo estaba … feliz. Si, debía aceptarlo. Estaba feliz. Y gran parte de esa felicidad era po ese beso. No podía creerme a mi misma… si suena raro pero, dios Bella, son solo pensamientos. No es un crimen sentir cosas por alguien pero yo no le dpodñia contar de esto a nadie… estaba tan acostumbrada desde chica que me malcriaron y en el instituto el sentimiento de que mi reputacion no podía ser manchada, de que los altos van bastante lejos de los bajos me impedía quedarme clara sobre Edward.

**Edward POV**

Salí de la habitación y me quede apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo. No podía creerlo, acababa de besarme con Isabella Swan, la chica que yo encontraba asquerosamente presumida, insorpotable, de esas que uno no aguata ni ver. Y no había sido un beso cualquiera, había podido sentir toda esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios y su lengua entrelazándose con la mía fuue una sensación magnífica. Sus labio eran tan dulces y carnosos, irresistibles. Bella se veía totalmente diferente dentro de esa habitación. Lo que menos pensé cuando me decidí a entrar era que terminaría llorando en mi hombro y yo consolándola para luego besarnos. Todo lo contrario, pensé que quería decirme todo un discurso entre gritos para luego decirme que me alejara de ella para siempre, que no me soportaba y no me queria ver. Pero bueno, a veces la vida te da sorpresas.

Lo unico que sabía, es que talvez allí paso algo, pero en el instituto sería diferente. Si era como Rosalie, querrá proteger su "reputación" y hara como la que nada pasó, ignorándome y tratándome como a cualquiera, incluso, menos que a cualquiera. Como si no fuera nadie.

Pero no quería pensar en eso, estúpidamente me sentía contento. Debía admitir que realmente si sentía cosas por Bella, pero no sabía si debía tomarlas en cuenta, por que quizás si lo hacía lo único que lograría sería terminar herido con una cerveza en la mano.

Iba saliendo y me pillé con Carlisle.

Carlisle: Y bien, ¿Cómo va todo?

Edward: ¿Ah? Eh, si nada solo quería decirme algo.

Carlisle: Edward, dime… ¿Tu… tu tienes algo con esta niñita?

Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta… ¿Bella y yo? Esta bien… me había gustado ese beso y talvez sentía algo por ella, pero no creo que eso jamás pase…

Edward: no, carlisle. Es solo una compañera.

Carlisle: Mmm, bueno.- Dijo mirándome con el ceño fruncido-. Debo ir a hacer más rondas, nos vemos en casa hijo.

Edward: Nos vemos.

Entré en mi volvo y me dirigí a casa. Rosalie se había quedado en el hospital con Alice asi que no tendría molestias por unas horas.

Llegé y solo se encontraba Esme.

Edward: Hola, Esme.

Esme: Hola, cariño.

Edward: ¿Qué haces?

Esme: Nada, bueno. En cuatro días más llega tu hermano, asi que iba a empezar a prepara su pieza, y además tengo algunas cosas por desampacar aún. Se que todavía es muy temprano pero…

Edward: Yo te ayudo si quieres .- Me sugerí. Me sonrió amablemente y aceptó estuvimos un rato ordenando la cama, situando alogunas cosas en los closets y arreglando bien la cocina…

Edward: Ehhmm…. ¿Esme?

Esme: ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Edward: Naada bueno, solo te quería decir que… si mi relación con Rosalie no es muy buena no significa que tengan que irse, de echo es bastante agradable que vivas aquí con nosotros y no quiero que por culpa de….- No alcanzé a terminar, ya que me interrumpió.

Esme: Carlisle habló contigo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo sonriendome. Suspiró.- No te preocupes, creo que ya no estoy pensando en eso. A mi también me es agradable vivir con ustedes, y espero que tu relación con Rosalie mejore con el tiempo…- Hubo un pequeño silencio-. Bueno, ya hemos terminado por hoy.- En ese momento justo se escuchaban los portazos del descapotable de Rosalie.

Edward: Ajaam, bueno subiré a mi habitación, Buenas noches, Esme.

Esme: Buenas noches, Edward.- Dijo mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras. Llegé a mi habitación me saqué la polera las zapatillas y los pantalones y me metí en la cama. Lo unico de lo que tenía ganas era de estar hechado. Pensando en la próxima vez que vería a Bella…

**Y bueno ojala les haya gustado (: Aqui el adelantoowwwwwwwwwww :P**

_**Proximo Capitulo:**_

_Entonces apareció un chico moreno bastante guapo y musculoso por atrás. Wuau! Estaba como para comerselo._

_Bella: Y… ¿El quien es?.- Dije sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Sam: Ah, cierto. Ven acercate Jake. Bella, el es mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Es compañero de equipo. Jacob, esta es la enana de mi hermana, Bella_

**Y bueno ahi ya cacharon qe aparecioo el OMG xD ... amm bueno antes de dessaparecer les qeria decir qe tengo una amigaaw que subio su primer fic y qe qeria sber si pasarian por el :D !?? Su primeraa historiaa y necesita opiniones porfis :P Bueno la historia se llama _"Después del atardecer" _Y aca esta el link ^^ **.net/s/5684978/1/Despues_del_atardecer **Ojala enserio pasen :B YY esoop Kisses dejen reviewws porfiiiis :P ME FUII !**


	10. Cap 9: En Alta

**Bueenop aqui el cap 9 (: Ojala les guste, aww qe bueno qe les gusto el beso ^^ yy bueno dejen reviews porfiis si :B? Anoche estuve escribiendo 3 capis mas :P buenoop-... leaaan ! :D**

**Capítulo 9: En Alta **

**Bella POV**

Desperté con los rayos del sol que entraban por entre las cortinas. ¿Había sol? Al fin, era cosa bastante rara que haya sol en Forks.

Estaba feliz, hoy saldría de este cuarto de útlima para volver a mi cómoda casa.

Comenzé a levantarme de a poco, mierda. Esta cosa de espalda me dolía demasiado. Entonces recordé, y la sonrisa se borró de mis rostro. No podría tener las prácticas de porrismo durante 3 meses, como mínimo. Y peor aún, me perdería la competencia de principios de año. Y todo por perder la concentración un momento por estar pensando mierda. ¿En que pensaba? Ya ni me acordaba.

Por los pasillos se escuchaban voces, pude reconocer la del Doctor Carlisle, y al parecer, igual que ayer. No venía solo.

Edward. Allí estaba el, junto a Carlisle. Ya me había acordado que era en lo que pensaba en el momento de la caída. Maldito idiota, porque te metes en mis pensamientos. Pero esa rabia desapareció al recordar el beso de ayer. Ayer se sentía tan… feliz. Pero hoy, no. Hoy estaba más conciente. Hoy me había dado cuenta de la estupidez que hice ayer. ¿Qué mierda?¿Me había puesto a llorar por Edward Masen y luego lo besé? Dios, porque siempre hago estupideces. Idiota, idiota, idiota! Una parte de mi me hacía recordar el momento, la conexión que hubo, y me decía _"Sabes que allí hay algo, no puedes negarlo. Admite que lo disfrutaste y que aún lo deseas por más mal que se vista y por más bajo que esta. ACEPTALO_!" Pero mi parte "Yo soy Bella la mejor y la más deseada que solo los mejores pueden conseguir" me decia, _"Isabella Swan ¿En que Mierda pensabas? ¿Es que no lo viste? Tu sabes perfectamente que el no es de tu talla. Que bajo caíste" _Dios, dios dios… no tenía idea de que haría ahora.

Carlisle comenzó a revisarme nuevamente. Al fin sabria si me iba definitivamente o no.

Carlisle: Pues, todo en orden. Tus padres vendrán a buscarte al mediodía. Nos vemos.

Y se retiró.

Edward: Ahm… ejem.- Dijo aclarándose la garganta… acaso estaba ¿nervioso?-. Y ¿Cómo estás?

Era raro, ace unos días recién lo conocí, se veía bastante timido e idiota, después me desafiaba gritándome como nunca nadie había hecho, para después besarnos y que el ¿Comienze a preocuparse de mi? Tendría que dejar las cosas claras altiro. No se porque, a pesar de que el que esté alli hacia una parte de mi feliz, la caprichosa y pretenciosa Bella al parecer salió ganando…

Bella: Edward, nesecito hablar contigo… respecto a.. ya sabes el accidente de ayer.

Edward: Ahaam, accidente- Dijo frunciendo el seño.

Bella: Bueno nada más quiero que tengas claro que fue un ERROR, y uno bastante estúpido por cierto. Yo no siento ni sentiré nunca algo por ti mas que deprecio. Asi que, bueno. Que lo sepas… que no vayas a confundirte.

Edward: Si, claro. Los suponía, ¿Soy muy poca cosa, no?- Dijo enojado nuevamente-. Como sea, barbie falsa. Da igual. De todos modos no me interesas ni en lo más minimo, me das asco, eres la persona más sínica que existe, y no vengas después haciendote la víctima y comienzes a llorar ¿Esta bien?- Dicho eso, se dio vuelta y se retiró dando un portazo.

¿Barbie Falsa? COMO ME HABÍA LLAMADO? Aff no ese idiota, ya verá, quien se creía que era. La parte que sentía algo por Edward tenía ganas de salir a buscarlo y pedirlee perdon y sentir nuevamente esos labios en lso mios, Edward se veñia muy sexy enojado…. CALLA BELLA reacciono mi otro lado, ¿Qué no oíste como te llamo? ¿Cómo dejaste que te trate asi? ¿Alguien tan poca cosa como el? Cada día estás más tarada. Dios mio, me iba a volver loca, si es que no lo estaba ya. De todos modos, la furia me ahogaba, ¿Sinica?¿Que le doy asco?¿Que me hacía la victima? Idiota, que se creía.

**Edward POV**

Un imbecil, eso es lo que era. Un imbecil, un idiota el ser mas estúpoido del mundo. Como pude dejarme llevar por ella? Nunca cambiaría, siempre serñia la misma pretenciosa y falsa Bella. Imbecil, imbecil. No paraba de repetirme.

Un día me decia que me quería, bueno talvez no tan consciente, pero igual. Y al siguiente me decia mil cosas que no servía para nada y que era un inútil. Luego me pide perdon y me besa, para decirme que fue un error y que no me confunda. Que mina mas enredada e idiota. Mierda, eso era lo que ella era. Pura y asquerosa mierda.

Y lo peor, es que yo me había dejado arrastrar por sus pelotudeces tambien, había comenzado a sentir una chispa. Dios, pero que iluso. Tenía que sacarme a esa perra de la cabeza, sea como sea, tenía que hacerlo.

Me dirigí al instituto, preparado para otro día de aburrimiento.

Jasper: hey, Edward. A la salida iré con unos amigos a tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?

Me lo pensé un rato. De todos modos necesitaba un poco de distracción para no pensar en esa presumida denuevo.

Edward: Claro.

Jasper: Genial, hey, ¿Te pasa algo? Te ves medio mal.

Edward: Mm, no nada. Solo unas estupideces mias.

Era cieto que jasper era mi amigo, pero aún no le tenia suficiente confianza como para contarle las estupideces que me pasaron con Bella.

El día pasó bastante aburrido, solo quería que terminara. Además aunque intentaba distraerme, no lo lograba. Y ese beso siempre volvía a mi mente.

Al fín teminaron las clases y yo ya estaba con Jasper listos para irnos, cuando Ángela aparece.

Ángela: ¡Edward!

Edward: Oh, ola Áng.

Ángela: ¿Qué tal?

Edward: Ahm, Bien, ¿Tu?

Ángela: Eehm… biem. Ehhm…- Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa-. Ejem… se te olvido, ¿No es asi?

Edward: Olvidarme? ¿De que?

Me quedó mirando. ¿De que se supone que debia acor ….? MIERDA, ya me había acordado.

Edward: Oh, mierda. Áng. Yo, lo siento. Se me olvidó e hize planes con Jasper.- Bajó la mirada.- Pero, no tepreocupes. No se muy bien cuando pero te juro que te llevare a comer algo algún dia ¿Si?

Levantó la mirada y me dirigió la sonrisa un poco triste.

Ángela: Si, bueno. No importa. Pasenla bien. Adiós.- Y se fue. Mierda, eso me hizo sentir basura.

Jasper: ¿Ibas a salir con Áng?

Edward: Si, se me olvidó.

Jasper: Mmm, bueno. No creo que se enoje. Vamos.

Nos fuimos y nos encontramos con sus amigos. Creo que se llamaban Tyler, Ben y Mike. Conversamos… bueno. Conversaron, yo solo escuchaba. No estaba muy de ánimos para hablar. Sobre todo cuando sacaron un tema que no era para nada de mi agrado…

Mike: Oye, edward. ¿Qué tal anda Bella? ¿Tu sabes? Como tu la llevaste ese día.

Edward: Si, creo que anda bastante bien como para seguir igual de presumida que siempre.- Dije. Aunque lo último era más para mi.

Mike: ¿Cómo?

Edward: Nada… y ¿Por qué?

Mike: Bueno, supongo que debo preocuparme por mi futura novia ¿no?.- Con eso último me atragante con el trago y comenzé a toser. Me quedó mirando enojado. ¿Futura novia dijo?

Tyler: Dejate de decir estupideces, newton. No esta a tu alcanze.

Mike: Eso crees tu. Pero un poco más y la tengo comiendo de mi mano. No saben como se me insinúa en Química.

Tyler solo rodo los ojos.

Ben: Si, claro.

Mike: Que envidiosos. Como quieran. Lo que pasa es que quiere mantenerlo en secreto aún.

Jasper: Mike, deja de beber tanto. Te causa daños mentales.- Dijo mientras los otros se reían.

Eso de que Bella se moría por Newton no se lo creía el mismo. Bella no se fijaría en el… ¿O si? Me inundó una rabia estaba sintiendo… ¿Celos? Que estupidez. No se como pude pensar eso. ¿Celos de Bella? Si, claro. El día que eso pase sera el dia que los cerdos vuelen...

**Bella POV**

Pasé la mañana pensando en el, ¿Por qué mierda gastaba mis tiempo y pensamientos en basuras? Ni idea, de todos modos no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Alfín llegó el mediodía, Charlie vino a buscarme en su patrulla, me dijo que tenía una sorpresa en casa. Hoy me quedaría en casa, asi como el doctor lo había dicho. Mañana volverñia al instituto.

Bella: Vamos, papa. Dime ¿Qué es?.- Dije cuando llegamos a casa.

Charlie: Ya lo verás.

Entonces me baje, iba a entrar a la casa, y lo vi.

Bella: ¡SAM!

Mi hermano estaba parado en la entrada esperandome con los brazos abiertos, no podía correr a el por esta estupidez de muletas , asique el se acercó y me levanto levemente por los aires.

Sam: ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita mimada? ¿me extrañaste enanita?

Bella: Pues no muy biensi me sigues apretando asi, mi espalda!

Charlie: Sam, cuidado.- Dijo sonriendo.

Sam: Perdón. Ya viste lo que te pasa por pava.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa y dejándome en el suelo.- Sigues igual de enana que siempre.

Bella: Y tu sigues igual de idiota y de animal que siempre.- dije en broma. Aun que en algún sentido lo era. Era un monstruo de por poco dos metros y con una fuerza increíble.

Entonces apareció un chico moreno bastante guapo y musculoso por atrás. Wuau! Estaba como para comerselo.

Bella: Y… ¿El quien es?.- Dije sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sam: Ah, cierto. Ven acercate Jake. Bella, el es mi mejor amigo, Jacob. Es compañero de equipo. Jacob, esta es la enana de mi hermana, Bella.

Jacob: Un gusto, Bella.- Dijo son una sonrisa matadora. Wooow este chico estaba para morirse.

Bella: Eh, si un gusto.- Dije guiñandole un ojo, mi parte de Bella la seductora slía automáticamente frente a chicos asi. Por mi mente pasó como un rayo Edward. La misma parte de siempre sentía que lo engañaba. ¿Qué mierda? No podía comparar a ese don nadie con este guapetón, pero aún así me sentía media rara.

René: Bella! Mi amor, como estás- Dijo llegando para darme un abrazo.- Veo que ya conociste a Jacob.

Bella: Seep, se ve bastante simpático- Dijo mirándolo seductoramente.

Sam: Cuidadito hermana- Dijo en plan de broma. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

René: Bueno, pasen. Que les tengo un rico almuerzo preparado.

Entramos y la mesa y todo ya estaba puesto. Nos sentamos. Me las ingenié para poder sentarme al lado de Jacob.

Bella: Asi que… Jacob. ¿También juegas fútbol?- Dije intentando armar conversación.

Jacob: Si, hace bastantes años que lo juego. Es mi pasión.- Dijo sonriendo con una hermosa y gran sonrisa que dejaban ver todos sus blancos dientes.

Bella: ¿Enserio? Me encantan los deportistas.- Dije sonriendole a la cual me respondió igual.

Sam no se dio cuenta de mi intento de seducción. Mi hermano y su amigo tenian tan solo tres años más que yo. Asi que no había nada de diferencia.

Jacob: ¿Y tu que piensas hacer después del instituto?

Bella: Seré modelo.

Jacob: Pues las modelos hacen perfectas parejas con los deportistas.- Dijo siguiendo mi juego. Excelente. Lo tenía. Aun que nunca tuve duda de que caería.

Mi mamá trajo el almuerzo y comenzamos a comer. A veces hacía que casualmente mi mano con la de Jacob se rozaran, y a veces lo hacía el.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo subí a mi habitación, sin antes pedir permiso y de pasada lanzarle un guiño a Jacob.

Subí y lo primero que hize fue darme una ducha. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir correr el agua por mi cuerpo, aun que no podría bañar mi pierna por este estupido yeso. Estuve bastante rato en el agua, por un momento se me vino Edward a la mente. Pero decidí dejar ese tema aparte y divertirme con Jacob.

Me tiré a mi cama a escuchar música y dormir un rato. Las noches en el hospital fueron horribles.

Estaba dormida cuando aparece Sam en mi puerta.

Sam: Hey, enana!

Bella: Mmm, ¿Qué quieres?.- Dije lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza. La cual esquivó fácilmente.

Sam: Pues nada, como recién llegamos y como te dieron el alta queremos llevarte a tomar algo. ¿Te da?

Bella: ¿Con Jacob?

Sam: Ajaam.

Bella: Muy bien.- genial, estaría Jacob.- Ahora sale monstruo ¿Quieres? Tengo que vestirme.

Sam: Como sea, no me interesa verte, mocosa.

Salió de mi pieza y busque algo con que vestirme simple pero que me luzca. Aunque claro, si no tuviera que andar con esta estúpida muleta se vería mucho mejor. Pero no tenía más opción. En cuanto al corsé, no tenía problema. Acentuaba aún más figura.

Me puse una polera de tira negras y un short bastante corto de jean. Unas converse negras con blanco (las típicas) y un bolso de tira que se cuelga en el hombro negro. Me puse brillo simple en los labios y sombra en los ojos, en cuanto a mi pelo lo cepillé y lo tomé en un tomate pero desordenado, y que me quedaran varios mechones sueltos.

Bajé y los chicos ya me esperaban.

Jacob: te ves preciosa.- Me susurró al oído. Sonreí.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a un estilo bar casual. Iba a ser una salida simple.

Llegamos y nos dirigimos a la mesa, Jacob venía a mi lado e intentó pasarme la mano por la cadera disimuladamente fingiendo que me ayudaba a caminar. Tomamos asientos y comenzé a pasear la mirada por el lugar, entonces…. No, no podía ser.

**Ojala les haya gustado (: Ahora estan mas largitoos... bueno el adelanto para el proximoo caaap:**

**_Próximo Capítulo..._**

_Mantuve la mirada y ambos manteniamos el ceño fruncido hasta que ella fue la que desvió la mirada para susurrarle algo al oido a ese chico a lo que este sonrio. Lo uniico que sentí era aumentar ese sentimiento en el que me sentía hundido..._

**si, bueno... lamento que mis adelantos sean tan KUEK xD pero ews lo que hay xDD bueeno cuidense y no olviden dejar reviews! Kisses**


	11. Cap 10: Celos

**Gracias por los rvws del cap anterior :P bueno aqi dejo otro cap, ojala les guste... :D**

**Capitulo 10: Celos**

**Edward POV**

Estaba alli sentado aguantando las estupideces que decía Mike sobre Bella, cuando de repente al voltear la mirada, pude ver a la causante de mi mal humor.

¿Qué mierda hacia ella alli? Además Carlisle le había dicho que permaneciera en casa.

Y no estaba sola. Venía con dos chicos más grandes, parecían animales por su altura y sus musculos. Con uno parecía simpatica, con el otro, se veía más pretenciosa.

Jasper: Hey, Edward. ¿Qué miras?

Entonces todos se voltearon a ver.

Mike: ¿Bella?

Tyler: Y bastante bien acompañada. ¿No que iba a ser tu novia, Mike?

Mike se puso rojo y no contestó.

Ben: El de su derecha es su hermano,Sam, creo. Pero el otro… jamás lo había visto.

Asi que eso explicaba por que era seductora solo con uno.

Se notaba que tenía sus intenciones con ese chico. No pude evitar despegar mi mirada de ellos. Entonces ella volteó y se percató de mi mirada. Parecía sorprendida y yo desvié la mirada automáticamente.

Jasper: ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con tu _"Novia"_ Mike?

Los chicos rieron. Yo seguía mudo. La misma rabia de hace un rato me volvió a ahogar. No sabía que era… no podían ser celos. ¿Acaso sentía celos de que Bella este con ese chico? Mmm, no. No creo. Yo nunca había sentido celos por nadie, y definitivamente no los sentiria por ella. A pesar de todo no pude evitar voltear a verla otra vez. Y de nuevo, me pillé con su mirada. Pero esta vez no la desvié. Mantuve la mirada y ambos manteniamos el ceño fruncido hasta que ella fue la que desvió la mirada para susurrarle algo al oido a ese chico a lo que este sonrio. Lo uniico que sentí era aumentar ese sentimiento en el que me sentía hundido.

Intenté ignorarlo y seguir concentrado en la conversación de la mesa en la que me encontraba. Aun que mis pensamientos seguian vagando ligeramente, intentaba distraerme con lo que sea.

Cuando había tomado bastante, tuve que ir al baño, y al volver los vi de nuevo.

Sam no se encontraba en la mesa y solo estaban ellos dos. Ese chico tenía la mano sobre la de Bella y ella se acercaba de el como apunto de besarlo. No pude más, fui donde los chicos a avisarles que me iba.

Jasper: pero ¿Qué pasa edward?

Edward; nada, solo estoy cansado. Nos vemos mañana.

Tomé mis cosas y me marché a mi casa.

**Bella POV**

Edward tenía que estar justo alli. No podía ser… ¿Esque esto me perseguía?

Me estaba mirando, entonces desvió su mirada mientras todos su otros acompañantes me miraban. Alli estaba Mike newton, que me miraba enojado. Aun que ese idiota me importaba muy poco.

Intenté olvidarme de su prescencia para poder pasarla bien con Jacob. Conversabsmos de trivialidades.

Bella: Y… ¿Tenías novia alla Jacob?

Jacob: Pues…

Sam: A que no. Jake era todo un matador.- Rieron-. No había quien no quisiese estar con el.

Bella: Pues claro, quien no querria estar con alguien como el.- No paraba de sonreirle, y el tampoco a mi.

Jacob: Y supongo que a ti tampoco te va mal.

Bella: Bueno… pocos estan a mi altura- Le dije. Se rio.

Sam: Bueno ustedes dos, dejen sus juegos ¿ya?.- Rodé los ojos-. Al menos no al frente mio.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pasaba el tiempo, aun que lo estaba pasando bastante bien con jake una parte de i mente estaba consciente de la presencia de edward en este lugar, Lo miré de nuevo. Entonces el también se volteó y mantuvo su mirada. Teniamos los seños fruncidos. Decidí romper ese contacto para susurrarle algo al oido a Jake, tenía que darse cuenta de que de verdad estaba arrepentida por ese beso.

Bella: tu estas totalmente a mi altura.- Le dije en broma. Sonrió

Jacob: Es bueno saberlo.- me respondió.

Para cuando volvi a mirar el ya había volteado la mirada.

Pasó un rato más y Sam se fue a saludar a un conocido. Con jake aprovechamos el momento para acercarnos un poco más. Me tomo de la mano.

Jacob: Me la estoy pasando bastante bien contigo, preciosa.

Bella: Yo también, guapo.- Le dije acercándome a el para alcanzar sus labios, pero justo llegó Sam. Ya arruinado el momento voltié la cabeza y vi a Edward irse a paso rápido.

Mmm, me daban ganas de ir a hablarle… ¿Qué decia? Yo estaba pasandola genial aquí con Jake, y definitivamente estaba en mi red. No lo dejaría por… el.

Ya se había pasado el tiempo, nos fuimos a casa y como Sam no se quitó en ningún momento asi que no pude despedirme como se debe con Jake.

Me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida pensando en Jacob y en ... Edward.

Me despertaron al sentir alguien moviendome apresuradamente.

Rene: BELLA!

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

Rene: Hija! Alfin despiertas! Rapido vas a llegar tarde al instituto.

Mire el reloj, eran las… ¿7:50? Mierda! No era que me importara mucho perderme clases, era que si tenia un atraso más llamaban amis apoderados y en casa creían que yo era alumna estrella. No sabian que a veces me escapaba.

Me levanté apuradisima , me vestí, no alcanze a ducharme. Me peiné, baje agarré una barrita de ceral, mi bolso y intenté correr como pude a mi auto… MIERDA! Se me olvidaba que no podía conducir. Comenzé a gritar el nombre de Sam como loca, pero no despertaba. Apareció Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Pasa algo Bella?

Bella: JAKE! ¿Podrias llevarme al instituo?

Se miró, andaba con unos jeans nada más y me quede un rato pegada en sus perfectos abdominales.

Jacob: Me pongo una polera y vamos.

Eran las 7:56. Creo que alcanzaría a llegar.

Llegé justo al toque de timbre. Me despedí de Jake con un beso bastante cerca de los labios, no tenía tiempo para lindos y apasionados besos.

Saludé a las chicas rapidamente y partí a clases.

La mañana no estuvo muy buena. La mayoria del tiempo me aburri. Sobre todo en química con Newton, que me comenzó a preguntar por Jacob.

Mike: Asi que Bella… ayer te vi con un chico… ¿Quién era?

Bella. Que te importa.- Le respondía con desagrado.

Siguió preguntandome cosas y yo lo ignoraba. El resto de las clases tambien pasaron lentas. Y no podía conversar mucho con mis amigas por que no se que le pasaba alos profesores hoy que andaban tan amargados. Si tenian problemas personales no tenian por que desquitarlos con nosotros. Estaba a punto de gritarle esas cosas a un profesor pero tocó la campana de almuerzo.

Con Rose y Alice fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa de siempre.

Rose: Okay, Bella. ¿Te piensas quedar callada?

Alice y Rose me miraban ansiosas, no tenía idea de que hablaban.

Bella: ¿a que se refieren?.- Dije extrañada.

Alice: No te hagas la tonta.

Rose: Si, dinos quien era ese guapeton con el que llegaste hoy.

Asi que eso era lo que querian saber. De Jacob. Comenzé a contarles de el, nuestra salida de ayer y de cómo lo tenía en la palma de mi mano.

Terminó el almuerzo y me dirigí a mi clase de…. Biología. Lanzé un suspiro. No tenía ningunas ganas de sentarme con Edward…

Entré a la sala y alli estaba, sentado en su puesto escribiendo no se qué en su cuaderno.

Me senté y me mantuve callada. Hasta que el rompió el silencio.

Edward. ¿Te la pasaste bien ayer?- ¿Acaso iba a comenzar como Newton? No podía creerlo.

Bella: No es de tus asuntos.

Edward: veo que si te la pasaste en grande con tu nuevo novio.

Bella: Ya te dije que no es de tus asuntos.- Dije enfureciendome.

Edward: Perdoname , Bipolar. Es increíble como puedes pasar de tan simpática a tan molesta.

Bella: ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué eres muy simpático? ¿Y que si me la pasé bien ayer? Lo que yo haga es mi problemas ¿Acaso estas celoso?.- Dije para molestarlo.

Bufó.

Edward; Si, claro. Pero ya veo, te andas besuqueando con el que se te cruza ¿no?

Eso me enfureció, me hacía sonar como una suelta.

Bella: Primero que nada, tu no me conoces para andar diciendo esas cosas de mi. Segundo, nadie te obligo a que me beses, tu lo hiciste no yo.

Edward: Si, tu correspondiste.

Bella: Bueno pero tu…

Profesora: Srta. Swan, Sr. Masen. ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

Ahí va denuevo, los amargados de los profesores, pero al menos no tendría que hablar más con este idiota.

Edward: No, profesora. Perdón.

La clase continuó en silencio y con Edward no dirijimos más la palabra. ¿De verdad había sentido celos? No podía mentir, esos celos hacian que una parte de mi estuviera feliz... la clase por fín termino y el se paró y se fue. Yo agarré mis cosas y salí dispuesta a ver a las chicas de la práctica.

Llegé y ahí estaban todas bailando. Se acercaron para hablar conmigo un rato y preguntarme de mi accidente. Comprendieron que no estuviera con ellas estos meses y que Rose y Alice se encargarían del equipo. Todas comenzaron a rayar mi yeso dejándome recuerdos.

Cuando ya me aburrí porque el echo d verlas sin poder hacerlo yo me entristecía. Decidi salir y llamar a Sam para que me viniera a buscar.

Y de camino me topé con el. Al parecer iba a hablar con una chica. Esa tal Ángela. Me aleje un poco pero lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación.

Ángela: ¿Es enserio, Edward?

Edward. Si, claro. Vamos a comer algo. ¿Te lo prometí, no?

Esa chica sonrió.

Ángela: Claro, vamos.

Se subieron al volvo de Edward y se fueron.

¿Edward y Ángela iban a sallir? Mmm… no podían salir… ¿o si? Bueno y ¿Qué mierda me importaba a mi si salian o no? ¿Acaso tenía que importarme? JA si, claro. Por mi que ese idiota haga lo que quiera… no me importaba.

Llegó Sam y nos fuimos a casa, estaba aburrida y no sabía que hacer. Así que pense que tal vez podría divertirme un rato con Jacob.

**Yyy... bueeno ojala les aya gustado (: Aqui un peqeño adelanto...**

**_Próximo Capítulo..._**

_La agarré de la cintura y tiré de ella quedando asi ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi. Se puso bastante nerviosa_

_Edward: Aceptalo.- Le dije susurrando en su oído._

_Bella:Su-sueltame.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_Edward:Si no quieres, alñejate.- Le dije, acercándola m´ñas a mi . Se puso roja, y no dejaba de mirarme._

_Bella: Ed… edward—n-no..._

**Y bueno ai les dejo :B Dejen revieewwws Pliiis ! :D Cdnse Kisses ! **


	12. Cap 11: ¿Noche de Chicas?

**Olooow :D Qe buenoo qe les haya gustado el cap anterioor ^^ Gracias por los reviews! Aqui otro cap, espero qe les guste. Ah y no se si se dieron cuenta ahora estan mas largitos :B Ahhh em voi poniendo viejaaa *O* seee hoy es mi birthdaaay felicitenme ! askjak Mentiritaaaaaa :J bueeeeno lean y dejen reviews plis (:**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Noche de Chicas?**

**Edward POV**

Estaba bastante aburrido y necesitaba salir ademas de algun modo necesitaba sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Después de esa conversación en biología, ¿Qué yo la había besado? Si, calro pero ella fuela que cerro los ojos y la que me correspondio.

Decidí sacar a Ángela a comer algo tal y como le había prometido.

Edward: Hey, Áng. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Ángela: ¿Es enserio, Edward?.- Dijo un poco sorprendida.

Edward. Si, claro. ¿Te lo prometí, no?

Sonrió y me asintió con la cabeza.

Ángela: Claro, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a mi volvo y partimos.

Edward: ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Ángela: Mmm, no se. Con un helado yo creo que esta bien?- Dijo media dudosa

Edward: Claro, entonces por un helado.

No hubo gran conversación por el camino. Simplemente cosas básicas. Aún con este tiempo con Ángela no eramos muy amigos, las pocas conversaciones que teniamos eran poco comunicativas. Fuimos a un pequeño lugar, comodo y agradable para comer. Pedimos los helados y esperabamos a que llege la orden.

Ángela: Eehm… y tu eras de Forks no? – Sonaba bastante incomoda intentando formar conversación.

Edward: Seep.

Ángela: ¿Y no era muy frio por alla?

Edward: eeh, si de echo casi todos los días llovia.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Ángela: Y ¿Por qué te viniste a Phoenix?

Edward: Bueno mis padres eran divorciados y mi padre conocio a un mujer y decidió venirse a vivir aca. De echo no creerías quien es mi hermana ahora.

Ángela: ¿Quién?

Edward: Rosalie Cullen

Ángela: ¿Enserio?- Asentí.- Wow, lo siento por ti.- Dijo con una risita. Algo que teniamos en comun era que supuestamente odiabamos a ese "Grupito" de presumidas.

Edward: See, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.- Dije sonriendole.- Y tu ¿Tienes hermanos?

Ángela: No, soy hija única.

Edward: Ajaam…

Y asi siguió un poco la conversación entre trivialidades nada muy importante. Llegaron los helados y comenzamos a comer. De repente se puso roja y media nerviosa.

Ángela: eehm.. tu.. Edward.. Teniaa.- dijo jugando con sus manos.- Supongo que tenias una linda novia alla en Forks ¿No?- Dijo con la mirada baja.

Edward: ehh, no. La verdad no estaba intersado en tener una relación.- Asintió. Estaba completamente roja.

Ángela: Y… ¿Sigues… ya sabes, sigues pensando lo mismo?

Edward: Pues… no se. Supongo que si. ¿Por qué?.- No veía a que llevaba todo esto…

Ángela: Nada… solo curiosidad. ¿Y ahí alguien que te atraiga del instituto?.- No podía responderle a esto. Además no creo… altiro se me paso por la mente Bella… pero no. Lo que crei sentir por Bella solo había sido un engaño.

Edward: Umm, no… no por ahora.- Le respondí. Bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada y tenía una mirada como de decepción.

Terminamos y page la cuenta. Fui a dejarla a su casa, bajó del auto y se apoyó en la ventana abierta.

Ángela: La pase bien.- Dijo sonriendome media vergonzosa todavía.- ¿Podriamos repetirlo algun dia?

Edward: Si, claro. Los amigos son para pasarla bien ¿no?.- Desvióo la mirada mordiendose el labio inferior y con la cabeza baja y asintió levemente. – Nos vemos.

Ángela: Nos vemos.- Y entró a su casa.

Ángela no estará pensando en algo más que amistad … ¿o si? No creía… se había comportado un poco raro si, pero a mi de ella estaba bien con su amistad… No, me debo de estar imaginando cosas…

**Bella POV**

Al parecer mis planes de pasar un buen rato con Jacob habían sido arruinados. Sam dijo que quería tener una salida de chicos con él y sus viejos amigos y que no podía ir, asi que me mantuve aburrida en casa. No tenía mucho que hacer… las chicas estaban en la prática y yo estaba aburrida. Y más en cima sin poder sacarme a Edward con Ángela de la cabeza. Ni siquera sabía por que …. Yo no sentia nada por el… creo. Además yo ahora tenía a Jacob y no tenía que andarme preocupando por el….

Bajé a buscar algo de comer.

René: Bella, cariño. ¿Qué vas a querer para cenar?

Bella: No tengo hambre, ma. Con esto estaré bien hasta mañana.- Además que tenía que continuar con mi dieta. No iba a arruinar mi glorioso cuerpo.

Rene: Bueno, que raro que estés en casa. ¿No piensas salir, no se… que algun afortunado?

Bella: Mmm, naah. No ando de ánimos. Estaré en mi cuarto.- Dije subiendo las escaleras. Escuché a René decir algo pero lo ignoré.

Subí y puse mi Mp4 con mis canciones favoritas, y me quede toda la tarde alli y después me dormí.

Al siguiente día tenía que ir al instituto, me duche y me vestí. Dios, ya no soportaba esta muleta, me hacía ver fea. Queria que estos tres meses se pasaran lo más rápido posible.

Llegé al instituto y comenzó mi aburrimiento de día de nuevo. Ni si quiera el almuerzo con las chicas pudo animarme. Gracias a dios que hoy no tenía biología. Así no tendría que soportar a ese idiota de nuevo con sus celos que bastante mal intento de esconderlos. Aun que debia admitiir que me gustaba un poco que se haya sentido asi.

Terminaron las clases y yo estaba camino a mi casa para aburrirme nuevamente, no podía creerlo, era viernes y no tenia nada que hacer.

Rose: ¡Bella!

Bella: ¿Rose? ¿Por que no estas en la practica?

Rose: Cancelamos la práctica por hoy. Con Alice no quisimos dejarte sola de nuevo. Mis padres salieron de viaje y no volveran hasta mañana por la noche,Asi que, vamos a mi casa por una noche de chicas!

Bella: Mmm, bueno.

Alice ya estaba en el auto, me subí al convertible rojo de Rose y partimos a su casa. Todo iba bien hasta que entré y lo vi a el tirado en el sillón viendo tele. Mierda, se me había olvidado que ahora Rose y Don. Celos vivían juntos.

Me quedo mirando pero luego volteó la mirada rapidamente y suspiró.

Edward: Podrías haberme avisado que tu y tu grupito de falsas vendrían. ¿no?

Rose: esta es mi casa y hago lo que me de la gana. Y ya te dije que no te atrevas a llamarme asi otra vez.- Rodó los ojos-. Como sea, estaremos en mi cuarto. No molestes.

Rose nos llevó arriba a su cuarto y tenía listo todo tipos de cosas para una noche de chicas. Llamé a mama para avisarle que estaría donde Rose hasta mañana.

Alice: primero que nada- Dijo sacando más de sus bolsitas de maquillaje.- Hay que hacernos todo un cambio!.- Dijo. La pasaría bastante bien. Hace tiempo que no haciamos esto. Solo tenía que olvidarme de la persona que se encontraba abajo.

Rose nos presto de sus pijamas esos estilo vestidos y comenzamos a pintarnos las uñas y a hacernos diferentes peinados mientras hablábamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera.

Rose: ¿Ya vieron al chico nuevo?

Alice: ¿Te refieres a Brian?

Rose: Sii!, WO-OW!

Alice: Uy sii, ¿Ya le vist esos musculos?

Rose: esta muy bueno!.- Yo las escuchaba pero como que sus voces me sonaban distantes, hasta que dijeron mi nombre.

Alice: BELLA!

Bella: ¿Ah?

Alice: ¿Qué te pasa? Estas como perdida. Últimamente siempre lo estas.

Bella: Perdón… pensaba en algo.

Rose: Algo.. oo… ¿Alguien?.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella: ¡Rose! Como crees, callate.

Alice: Cuentanos!

Bella: nada, en serio! Solo recordaba algo.

Alice: Pues algo tiene que ser por qe has estado bastante rara últimamente. Ya poo si sabes que cuentas con nosotas. Dinos, ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Bella: NA-DI-E! ya les dije.- Dije bromeando.

Rose: No importa, Alice. Si no confía en nosotras no importa.

Alice: Si tienes razon.- Dijieron fingiendo sentirse triste con unos pucheros.

Bella: Chicas!, enserio.- Dije con una sonrisa.- ya paren. Si no es nadie enserio.

Rose: hhm… bueno pero al menos dinos que piensas de Brian.- Dijo volteándose a mi denuevo.

Alice: Tienes que conseguir una cita con el!

La conversación siguió fluyendo mientras seguiamos pintandonos y cosas asi.

Bella: Voy por algo de beber. ¿Les traigo algo?

Alice: Jugo porfa!

Rose: Yo igual, mientras pondremos una película.

Asentí y sali de la habitación. Bajé a la cocina. Y alli seguía el viendo tele.

**Edward POV**

Que insoportable, ahora tendría que aguantar la presencia de las barbie en casa hasta mañana. Bueno, siempre y cuando no molestaran espero no tener problemas.

Estaba viendo tele, habia estado asi toda la tarde, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Entonces bajó bella en un momento a la cocina. Toda pintada y con un pijama que… debo admitirlo se veia bien hasta para ir a dormir.. Decidí molestarla un rato.

Edward: Lindo maquillaje.- Dije en plan sarcástico.

Bella: No te pregunté tu opinión.- Dijo con un tono bastante frio mientras sacaba unos vasos.

Edward: Que amargada.- A ver si lograba irritarla. Tal vez con eso se me pase un pco el aburrimiento.

Bella: Bueno, si quieres a alguien que no sea amargada, ¿Por qué no vas con tu Ángela?- ¿decía eso por que había salido con ella?

Edward: ¿Celosa?.- Dije para molestarla, pero su rostro mostró rastros de nervios.

Bella: JÁ si claro, ya quisieras. El unico celoso aquí eras tu ayer.

Edward: Sueña, porque tendrias celos de el? ¿Se supone que tu me importas?

Bella: Admitelo, te mueres por mi- ¿Que mierda decia?

Edward: ¿como me voi a morir por una cosa como tu?

Bella: ¿Perdon?.- Dijo con tono ofendido.- Para tu informacion muchos chicos se mueren por mi ¿y por ti? Solo tu Ángela.

Edward: Para que lo niegas , acepta que ese beso te encanto.- De repente se puso tensa.

Se dirigio hacia aca al sillon.

Bella:¿Que dices? Jaa ya te dije bastante bien que fue un error, uno muy grande ¿YO SENTIR ALGO POR TI? Ya quisieras, NI-EN-TUS-SUE-ÑOS

Entonces la agarré de la cintura y tiré de ella quedando asi ella sentada a horcajadas sobre mi. Se puso bastante nerviosa

Edward: Aceptalo.- Le dije susurrando en su oído.

Bella:Su-sueltame.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Edward:Si no quieres, alejate.- Le dije, acercándola mas a mi . Se puso roja, y no dejaba de mirarme.

Bella: Ed… edward—n-no-

acerque mi rostro al suyo y comenze a besarla con necesidad. A pesar de que me irritaba y estaba harto de ella no podia ocultar algunos sentimientos, ademas de que sus provocaciones me hacian sentir mas deseo por ella. Apegaba mis labios sobre los de ella todabia con mis manos en su cintura, primero no me respondio y se quedo estatica, pero despues de un rato pude sentir como comenzaba a responderme. Comenzo a ser un beso apasionado mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mis cabellos y tiraba de ellos, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas y rapidas. Entonces ella comenzo a tirarse mas sobre mi provocando que me tire en el sofa y ella quede encima mio. Comenzo a besar mi cuello mientras mis manos recorrieran de su espaldas a sus caderas para luego volver a mis labios y seguir besándonos apasionadamente. Sentia nuevamenete esa extraña corriente recorrer mi cuerpo dejando un cosquilleo por su recodio. Seguiamos asi, concentrados solo en la coordinación de nuestros labios cuando de repente escuchamos unos pasos caminar arriba dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Edward: Bella…- Dije susurrando entre besos.- Vi… viene alguien…

Nos dimos un ultimo beso, entonces rapidamente se paro totalmente sonrojada y se dirigio con paso rapido a la cocina buscando los vasos con jugo algo nerviosa.

Rose: ¿Bella?

Bella: ¿pasa algo, Rose?

Rose: Eeh.. no nada solo quería saber que onda, que te demorabas tanto.

Bella: No te preocupes esque tuve un pequeño problema para encontrar las cosas.- Dijo intentando sonreir, Rosalie la miro con el seño fruncido.

Rose: ¿Por qué estas tan roja y despeinada?

Bella: ¿Qué?.- Dijo Bella poniéndose aun mas roja e intentando peinarse con una mano.- Ehh.. wow no me habia dado cuenta, ni idea, bueno vamos.

Tomo los vasos y subio las escaleras con Rose, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada avergonzada y con un leve fruncimiento del seño. Entonces desaparecieron.

No me habia dado cuenta de que yo tambien estaba bastante despeinado. Me pase una mano por el pelo y me que demirando la tele sin verla realmente. Mis pensamientos estaban perdidos en ese beso. Ya sabia yo que quizás después se arrepenteria, pero no podria negar que ella también me respondio y bastante bien. Tambien sabia que había sido un gran error, solo estaba complicándome aun mas, ya me habia dicho qe tenia que olvidar lo que habia pasado en el hospital y ahora se me ocurria besarla. Pero era algo que no podia evitar, sus caprichos hacian que algo se sintiera atraída por ella y deseara tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos. Tenia que hacer algo para poder acabar con eso… y ni idea de cómo lo haria...

**Bueno ahi estuvo el cap (: Ojala les haya gustado ! :P Les dejo adelanto proximo caap:**

_**Próximo Capitulo...**_

_Puedes contarme si quieres… ya sabes, para desahogarte.- Me lo pense un poco. Sabia que era un poco raro. Nunca lo habia visto pero, quizás era mejor. Talvez nunca mas vuelva a verlo y necesitaba quitarme un peso de encima. Asi que supongo que no tenia nada de malo desahogarse con un extraño._

_Bella: Mmm, bueeno. Es sobre… bueno. Un chico..._

**Y bueno el adelanto... no se ve asi muy bueno xD Pero es importante porqe se da cuenta de algo por ahi CHAN! xD Bueno cdse, Kisses !**


	13. Cap 12: Aclaraciones

**Olooow :J Aca subiendo caap ! Ayeer qeria subir pro no qe onda fanfiction qe me salia error i la wea no em dejaba ¬¬ pero aqui va ! (: Ojala les gustee y qe bueno qe les haya gustado el beso de ayer 1313 ajaj :P LEAN!**

**Capitulo 12: Aclaraciones**

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?!! Por mas que lo intentaba no podia evitar caer en la tentación. Cuando me agarro y comenzó a besarme no pude evitar corresponderle. Me inundo una necesidad urgente de juntar nuestros labios para siempre y no separarlos nunca mas. Eran tan dulces. Esos labios que tanto me hacían volar. Por que si, aun que intente negarlo, cuando siento esos labios me mundo se nubla y me siento en las nubes quedando totalemnte sin razon. No podia dejar que me pase eso denuevo, no podia dejar caer de nuevo en su red. Bella Swan nunca, NUNCA, seria controlada por un hombre. NUUNCA!!

Menos mal que Rose no alcanzo a ver nada, no se que habría echo.

Cuando entramos a su habitacion me seguía mirando extraña.

Bella; ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué memrias asi?.- Le pregunte alfin.. Me estaba haciendo sentir bastante incomoda.

Rose: Nada.- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a concentrasrse en lo que hacíamos.

Alioce: Chicas, se supone que estariamos aquí hasta mañana ¿No?

Bella: Seep, ¿Noche de chicas no?

Alice: Pues bueno, he pensado que mejor ¡Salimos! Vamos! Un poco de diversión.

Rose: Yo estoy contigo!

Bella: ¡De verdad? No tengo muchas ganas.

Rose: ¿Perdon? ¿Oi bien? ¿Bella swan negandose a salir?

Saque una sonrisa.

Bella: Es que no se.. no tengo muchas ganas. Además como esperas que baile con esto.- dije señalandole mi yeso.

Alice: Eso es lo de menos! Ya veras la forma, solo te falta un vestido que te quede bello y listo.

Hice una mueca.

Rose: ¡Vamos! Tengo algunas cosas perfectas.

Resignada nos fuimos al enorme closet de Rose y saco unos vestidos que seguian con la etiqueta.

Rose: Para ti.- Dijo a Alice entregandole un vestido que llegaba poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de un color piel claro sin tiras que tenia una cinta negra poco debajo de los pechos y ajustado.- Y para ti.- Dijo entregandome un vestido azul tambien ajustado con un cinturon plateado y que mostraba la espalda hasta casi la cintura.

Suspire. Rose se dejo para ella un vestido negro que al igual que el de Alice y el mio llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón de color oro y que tambien tenia una larga espalda.

Cuando estuvimos las tres listas y quedamos deslumbrantes – como siempre, aun que seguía bastante molesta por que esta muleta y el yeso me quitaban estilo – salimos y nos metimos al convertible de Rose que nos daba aun mas vibra. Al pasar me pille con Edward de nuevo, ¿Es que de quedaria allí toda la noche? No me atrevi a mirarlo y sali a paso rapido.

Llegamos al lugar y habia una gran fila. Pero eramos VIP en la mayoría de los lugares asi que nos dieron pase altiro, con algunos quejidos pero que el guardia acallo con solo unas miradas.

Guardia: Adelante, señoritas.

Le sonreimos y entramos.

El lugar tenia una gran multitud. A pesar de mis animos ese lugar tenia un ambniente contagioso de los que llegabas y solo tenas ganas de bailar. Nos adentramos mas y no falto mucho para que se me acercara un chico.

X: Wohola, preciosa.- Dijo guiñándome un ojo. No le respondí.- ¿Quieres bailar? ¿Qué dices?- Dijo rodeandome entre pasos de baile. No lo hacia nada mal, ademas que no era para nada feo. Aceptable.

Bella: Mmm, bueno.- Le dije con una sonrisa. De todos modos necesitaba algo para sacarme a Edward de la cabeza un rato.- pero no creo que lo pueda hacer bien con esto.- dije mostrandole mi muleta.

X: De eso no te preocupes.- Lo tomo y lo dejó en la esquina tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme.

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta hasta la pista de baile, en la que comenzo a bailar animadamente contagiándome a mi tambien de ese animo. Deje mi cuerpo llevarse por el ritmo, mientras el me seguia y tomaba de mis cinturas para acercarme mas a el y también para ayudarme a poder bailar.

X: ¿Cómo te llamas, aproposito?- Dijo susurrando en mi oido tratando de sonar seducible.

Bella: Bella.- respondi de igual manera.

X: Lindo nombre, y te queda bastante bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me dava vueltas para quedarme dándole la espalda y volvió a presionar nuestros cuerpo.- Y soy Matt.

Bella: No bailas nada mal, Matt.- Dije todavia en plan coqueto.

Matt: Tu tampoco bailas mal.- estábamos en nuestro juego cuando de repente cambiaron la musica a una mas lenta. Me sonrio y tomo de mis cinturas mientras yo apoyaba mis manos en sus hombros para comenzar a coordinarnos en lentros movimientos. Pasaba el tiempo y seguíamos coqueteando en susurros cuando comenzo a acercar su rostro al mio. Entonces comenze a ponerme nerviosa. Que raro, ¿Yo nerviosa con un chico? Dios, pero que me estaba pasando!

Matt: No sabes cuanto te deseo en estos momentos.- Dijo susurrando contra mis labios.

Faltaban tan solo unos centimetros para que estos se encontraran, podia sentir toda su respiración entrar en mi boca. Se estaba acercando y estaba apunto pero…

Bella: Lo siento, no puedo.- Dije corriendo la cara y alejandome rapidamente de el.

Matt: ¿Qué tienes?

Bella: nada, solo es que… no, No puedo, lo siento Matt.- Entonces cojiando me fui lejos dejándolo con una expresion de "?Que mierda?. Busqué mi muleta y me dirigi al bar y le pedi unos cuantos tragos al tipo ese. Me los tome rapidamente y luego me quede allí sentada el resto del tiempo.

Varios chicos me invitaron a bailar pero los rechaze. No tenia ganas de estar con nadie… solo pensaba en esos frios y suaves labios que habia sentido hace solo unas horas. Por alguna extraña razon cuando estuve tan cerca de los labios de Matt solo pensaba en Edward, de cómo me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido el y no Matt quien mantenia sus manos en mis caderas manteniaendome cerca de el para juntar nuestros labios…

¡ ¿ pero en que estaba pensando?!! Debia sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Solo queria irme a casa, pero como esta noche dormiría en casa de Rose no me quedaba otra que esperarlas.

Rose estaba de lo mas encaramelada besándose con un tipo que la habia sacado a bailaer, y Alice tampoco se quedaba atrás con lo suyo. Cuando no aguante mas me acerque a ellas y las llame.

Bella: Chicas, me siento mal, ya no aguanto estar aquí. ¿Podemos irnos?

Rose: ¡Pero, Bella! No seas aguafiestas!

Alice: Si, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué hiciste con la Bella no-me-importana-nada-solo-quiero-diversion que se la pasaba en grande en donde sea con quien sea?

Bella: Bueno, pues esa bella no esta hoy. Porfavor!

Se miraron y suspiraron.

Alice: En 10 ok?

Bella: Vale.

Fui de nuevo a sentarme. Paso de nuevo unos minutos cuando alguien se sento a mi lado.

X: ¿Divirtiendote?.- Volteé la mirada y habia un chico bastante musculoso, de mi misma edad al parecer pero que se veia mchisimo mas grande que yo. No era feo, y no se veia desagradable pero no tenia ganas deconversar. Suspire moviendo la cabeza y volvi la vista nuevamente hacia la multitud.

X: Al parecer no has tenido una buena noche…

Bella: SI lo que quieres es bailar, no tengo ningunas ganas.- Dije altiro y directa.

X: No pensaba pedirte nada, solo quiero conversar.- Lo mire de nuevo y estaba sonriendo. – Soy Jared.- Djo estrechándome la mano. La mire y nuevamente mire a la multitud. Bajo la mano.

Jared: Y bueeno… ¿Por qué estas tan sola por aca?

Suspire de nuevo.

Bella: No tengo ganas de nada. Solo quiero irme.

Jared: ¿Tienes algun problemas con algo o… alguien?- Estaba demasiado confiado, ¿Cómo me iba a preguntar eso si nisiquiera lo conocia?

Bella: Nada, estupideces.

Jared: Puedes contarme si quieres… ya sabes, para desahogarte.- Me lo pense un poco. Sabia que era un poco raro. Nunca lo habia visto pero, quizás era mejor. Talvez nunca mas vuelva a verlo y necesuitaba quitarme un peso de encima. Asi que supongo que no tenia nada de malo desahogarse con un extraño.

Bella: Mmm, bueeno. Es sobre… bueno. Un chico.

Jared: yy.. ¿Qué pasa con ese chico?

Bella: Ees… complicado… No lo entenderias.- Dije suspirando de nuevo. No habia parado de suspirar, nunca lo habia echo tanto.

Jared: Podria entenderlo si me lo contaras.

Voltee la vista hacia el.

Bella: Bueno el es… diferente. Al menos diferente a la mayoría de los chicos con los que suelo salir

Jared: Diferente en el buen o mal modo?

Bella: Mmm, no lo se…- Calle, dudando en mi interior.

Jared: Y que pasa, ¿Por qué tienes problemas?

Bella: por que… bueno. El no deberia gustarme. Pero aun asi lo hace y no puedo evitarlo.- Habia sacado un poco. Lo habia admitido. Era la primera vez que decía y afirmaba que Edward me gustaba, aun que sea un poco.

Jared: ¡Y se supone que no deberia gustarte por que es… diferente?

Asenti. Si lo decia asi sonaba estúpido.

Jared: y a el le gustas? .- Dudé. Que me habia besado con el… pues si lo habia echo, pero… ¿Qué le gustaba?... no tenia la menor idea.

Bella: NO lo se.- dije bajito.

Jared: ¿No ha dado señales o algo?

Frunci el seño.

Bella: Bueno… la verdad. Es que nos hemos besado algunas veces, pero nada mas. Normalmente nos pasamos en algunas discusiones y pasamos iiritados el uno con el otro…

Jared: Mmm.- Dijo frunciendo el seño tambien.- Bueno, pues si me lo preguntas yo creo que es una simple estupidez.

Lo mire extrañada. ¿Qué habia dicho?

Se dio cuenta de mi expresión y prosigio.

Jared: Bueno esque, tienes talvez esas discusiones pero probablemente sean por estupideces o por el hecho de no querer reconocer que sienten algo por el otro, aun que sea algo pequeñisisamente leve. ¿Por algo esos besos, no? No fueron besos cualquiera… ¿O si?.

Baje la mirada avergonzada. Con lo que interpreto mi respuesta.

Jared: Como dije, una estupidez. Dices que no deberia gustarte por que es diferente pero igual lo ace. ¿Y que mierda que sea diferente? Si te gusta y te sientes feliz cerca d el entonces deja esa estupidez de que es diferente y arriésgalo. ¿Qué pierdes?.

Lo pense un rato. Tenía razón. La única razón por la que no quiería aceptar que sentía cosas por el era por que no estaba a mi nivel. Una estupidez, como dijo Jared. Y cuando sentía esa corriente cuando me tocaba, aun que sea un roze, sentía como mi mente abandonaba mi cuerpo para irse a perder quien sabe donde…

En eso llegaron Rose y Alice…

Rose: Bueno, aguafiestas. Vamos.

Me despedi de Jared y le agradeci. Me sonrio y con las chicas nos fuimos.

Al fin llegamos a casa. Durante el camino no habia parado de pensar en lo que Jared me habia dicho…

Me baje del convertible y entré. Las chicas fueron a la pieza mientras yo aproveché de ir al baño, sabía que había uno en la pieza de Rose, pero tenía ganas de estar sola un rato.

Me dirigi a este y de camino me encontré con que la puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entrecerrada. No pude evitar la curiosidad y me acerqué a esta lentamente.

Comenzé a abrirla de a poco, su habitación era grande, pero no podía ver mucho porque estaba completamente oscura. Entre las sombras pude diferenciar la cama, y en esta se podía ver un bulto sobresalir, que sería Edward.

Me adentré un poco más a la habitación con pasos sigilosos para no despertarlo. Procuré no hacer ningún ruido y me acerqué a su cama.

Alli estaba el, acostado medio de lado desordenando toda su cama, con sus pelos todos revueltos, sus finos labios en su boca que estaba un poco abierta que me daban unas ganas de acercarme a besarlos. Pero debia controlarme. En su piel se veia un leve brillo producto de la luz de la luna que entraba por un espacio entre las cortinas, lo cual lo hacía verse aún mas perfecto. Lo hacía verse como un Ángel Seep, ya lo admitía. Admitía que Edward me gustaba.. me costó pero lo admito, y esperaba que nada fuera a arrepentirme denuevo.

Acerqué mi mano levemente a su rostro y rozé su mejilla. Se movió un poco asi que alejé mi mano rápidamente. Afortunadamente no despertó, simplemente se rascó su mejilla y volvió a hundirse en sus sueños.

Reaccionando de lo que hacía comenzé a salir de a poco de su habitación, pero estúpidamente me tropezé con no se que y caí de golpe al suelo.

Maldecí en silencio y me quede estática intentando escuchar si se había despertado.

No escuche nada, pero de repente sentí algo.

Había una cosa peluda recorriendo mi brazo, me agarró un pánico y no pude evitar gritar…

**Y bueeno ese fue el cap de hooy (: seee Bella alfin admitee lo qe sientee por Edward :BB ! Ojala les haya gustaado, bueno aqui el adelanto:**

**_Próximo Capítulo..._**

_Bella: Edward… yo… necesitaba hablar contigo…sobre.. tu sabes, ese beso…_

_Edward: No te preocupes, Bella. Sabía que dirías esto. No tienes que gritarme ni nada, entiendo que te arrepientes no tienes que…_

_Bella: No es eso…_

_Edward: decirme que no pien… ¿Qué?_

_Bella: No es eso lo que quería decirte… Edward… yo- Dijo dudosa, bajó la mirada de nuevo moriendo su labio inferior, nerviosa..._

**Y ahi qedo el adelantooow ^^ Ojala les haya gustado (: Cuidense Kisses y gracias por los reviews :D**


	14. Cap 13: Confesiones

**Olaaaap aqi otro caap (: AAy qe bueeno qe les haya gustado el cap anterior ^^ Graciiaspor todos los reviews :D Ojala les gustee este :B Bueno este es el ultimo qe es narrado solo por uno, despues vuelvo con los mezclados y mas largos (: Dejen reviews prfaas! Kisses**

**Capitulo 13: Confesiones**

**Edward POV**

Estaba toalmente aburrido, habia pasado casi toda la noche viendo tele y casi me estaba quedando dormido. No tenia absolutamente nada intresante que hacer, y de todos modos no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Entonces en un momento sentí a las barbies bajar por las esacaleras.

Venian las tres totalmente arregladas, al parecer iban a salir. Las tres iban con unos vestidos bastantes provocadores, pero mi mirada solo se detuvo en una.

Bella iba en un vestido azul que le quedaba perfecto. Ese color la hacía ver aún más hermosa, y se podía ver casi toda su espalda y sus largas piernas. No podía sacar e sos pensamientos de mi mente pero no me podía mentir, me atraía demasiado.

Pero ella ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, apresuró el paso y se marchó.

Cuando ya todos se habían marchado y me había quedado con la casa solo para mí, me sentí más relajado. No tenía nada especial que hacer pero me sentía mejor estando solo con todo el espacio para mi. Agarré un rato mi guitarra y me puse a tocar para pasar el rato. Por mi mente no paraba de pasar Bella con su vestido, y el beso que hace solo unas horas no habíamos dado mientras las notas fluían solas, y sin darme ni cuenta había creado una melodía que me agradó. Sin darme ni cuenta, había creado esa melodía inspirado en Bella. Nunca me había pasado en eso, ni si quiera sabía por que no podía sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. De todos modos anoté la melodía por si acaso y me fui a la cama bastante cansado. Antes le dí de comer a Scrabble y me acosté hundiéndome en los brazos de morfeo.

……

AHHH!

Me desperté de un salto. ¿Qué había sido eso? Era una voz femenina bastante conocida… ¿Había sido un sueño?

Me levanté y prendí la luz y me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. Quien menos pensaba en ver estaba sentada en el suelo apoyada en mi cama sobándose el brazo con la otra mano y con cara de asustada.

Edward: ¿Bella?.- Dije totalmente sorprendido y con el seño fruncido. Se quedó callada, ni si quiera levantó la vista. Estaba totalmente sonrojada.

Edward: ¿Qué te paso? ¡Por que ese grito?.- Dije sentándome a su lado y quitando los mechones que colgaban en sus cara para verle el rostro. Levantó levemente la mirada.

Bella: Ha…había algo peludo… en… en mi brazo.- Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Miré a los alrededores y encontré la causa de su grito.

Edward: Scrabble.- Dije tomando a mi hámster en mis manos, me levanté para meterlo en su jaula.- Te he dicho que no salgas de la jaula de noche, pequeñin- Dije encerrándolo. Me di vuelta y Bella seguía en el suelo pero ahora tenía una cara como pidiendo perdón y avergonzada.

Bella: Ehhm… lo siento… no, no debería estar aquí..- Comenzó a pararse.

Edward: No, no te preocupes. Lamento que Scrabble te haya asustado- Me sonrió levemente… estaba extraña.- Y… ¿Qué hacias aquí?

Bella: Nada solo… lamento haberte despertado y molestado…- Dijo evitando mi pregunta.

Edward: No enserio, no importa…- Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo.

Bella: eehm… bueno creo que me voy…

Edward:Espera!...- Dije evitando que se valla, n si quiera se por que lo hice, pero el haber estado epnsando en ella todo el rato me daban ganas de tenerla cerca y no quería que se fuera. Me quedó mirando extrañada.- Ehhm… eeh… y… ¿Cómo la pasaste?

No se me había ocurrido nada mejro que preguntarle… idiota, seguro lo paso genial coqueteando con chico que se le cruzara. Siguió mirándome extrañada pero de todos modos igual me respondió.

Bella: Mmm, la verdad… no muy bien.- Dijo con una mueca.- No tenía muchas ganas de salir…, ¿Qué tal tu?- Ahora el que se había qquedado extrañado con su pregunta había sido yo, ella sabía que me había pasado casi toda la nche viendo tele, ¿Qué intereasnte habría echo?

Edward: Bastante aburrido… viendo tele y compuse una canción, eso sería.

Bella: ¿Compones?.- Dijo algo interesada, no sabía si lo estaba fingiendo o que… miró mi guitarra y luego volvió a mirarme.

Edward: eehm, see. Bueno, cuando estoy inspirando.- Dije con una media sonrisa recordando en quien me había inspirado… ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Qué le pasa a ella? Por que no me gritaba y se marchaba… Primero que nada, ¿Por qué se había quedado?

Bella: Aahm… ¿Y en que te inspirabas?

Edward: Mmm, nada… estupideces.- Dije bajando la cabeza…

Hubo de nuevo un silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir hasta que ella habló.

Bella: Edward… yo… necesitaba hablar contigo…sobre.. tu sabes, ese beso…- Dios, no. Sabía que aquí pasaba algo. Comenzaría de nuevo a decirme que había sido un error, que era un idiota y que no me imaginara nada… y no tenía ganas de soportar eso, sabía que había echo una estupidez, sabía que vendría esto y sin embargo igual lo hice. Porque siempre hacía tantas estupideces? Porque??!

Suspiré.

Edward: No te preocupes, Bella. Sabía que dirías esto. No tienes que gritarme ni nada, entiendo que te arrepientes no tienes que…

Bella: No es eso…

Edward: decirme que no pien… ¿Qué?.- Dije reaccionando a sus palabras.

Bella: No es eso lo que quería decirte… Edward… yo- Dijo dudosa, bajó la mirada de nuevo moriendo su labio inferior, nerviosa.

Paso una pausa, no dije nada esperando a que este lista para lo que sea que tenga que decir.

Bella: Edward yo… lo lamento. No debía tratarte así el otro dia. No te voy a mentir, no negaré nada, yo te respondí ambos besos y… no, no … - Suspiró, luchando consigo misma sobre que decir…- Estoy confundida.- Soltó.

Edward: ¿Confundida?.- repetí, no me estaría diciendo que…?

Bella: Si, confundida.- Seguía con la mirada baja mordiéndose el labio.- Yo… yo no me arrepiento de esos besos… tal vez tu si pero yo no. Tal vez me encuentres una bipolar que se yo.. ni yo misma me entiendo…pero es que… me confundo. Una parte de mi me dice que simplemente.. em aclare de una vez que acepte que… pero no puedo.. simplemente no em atrevo.- hablaba enredándose en sus palabras, aveces ni copletaba sus fraces-. Es extraño… diferente… y no…pero…- suspiró de nuevo esta ves sonando media desesperada.-No me atrevo… estoy acostumbrada a algo diferente y… es raro porque…aaf… no estoy segura de nada me complico y… dios…

Edward: Aver, para, para!.- Dije calmándola un rato, no entendía ni una palbra de lo que quería decir.. acaso me estaba diciendo que ella … se sentía igual que yo? No… no creo…- No entendí bien lo quer quieres decir…

Se acercó un poco más a mi esta vez con la cabeza en alto.

Bella: Edward yo… - tomo una bocanada de aire cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos pareciendo más confiada en si.- Yo tengo que admitir que… siento cosas por ti que no puedo negar y que creo que cada vez van creciendo más.- Dijo atropelladamente, pero logre entenderle, cuando termino bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

Me había quedado estático. ¡Me había dicho que sentía cosas por mi? Y esta vez no tenía ningún efecto con la anestesia… no podía ser. ¿De verdad lo había dicho? ¿Bella Swan? No podía evitar el pequeño sentimiento de felicidad que comenzaba a dar prescencia en mi interior, de todos modos yo también me había estado intentando converncer de que no sentía nada por ella, pero tampoco podía negarlo.

Cuando al fín reaccione me sente en la cama y le señalé a ella que lo hiciera también.

Voltee mi irada hacia ella. Si ella lo había echo supongo que yo también podía. Me llené de decisión y le levanté la cara con una mano.

Edward: Bella… - Dije pausadamente ordenando mis palabras en la mente.- yo.. yo tampoco me arrepiento de esos besos.- levantó más la mirada un poco sorprendida.- Yo también tengo ciertos sentimientos hacia ti que no puedo esconder por más que quiera, se que somos totalmente diferentes pero es algo que no puedo evitar, pero no pensé que tu te sentías igual. Yo también estoy confundido…- Dije medio apresurado también.

Bella: Yo tampoco pensé que tu sentías lo mismo.- Dijo volviendo a morderse el labio inferior.- Pero yo sigo bastante confundida, no se por que, ya reconocí que siento cosas por ti y no puedo evitarlas pero…no se… no creo que… no creo que deba….- Bajó de nuevo la mirada.- No se nada, estoy totalmente enredada… no se que hacer con esto yo…

No pude evitarlo, escuchar todo lo que me decía. No pensé que lo haría, pero no se podía evitar. Desde la primera vez que tuve contacto con ella sentí algo… aun que me convencía de que solo era una pretenciosa molesta sabía que en el fondo sentía un atracción por ella…

Volví a tomarla del mentón, me miró cautelosa y entonces comenzé a acercar su rostro al mio suavemente, estaba hipnotizado por su mirada, falataba muy poco para juntar nuestros labios…

Rose: ¿Bella?

Se escuchaba la voz de Rose por el pasillo. Bella se alejó de mi.- Maldicion- pensé para mis adentros.

Bella: Edward.- Dijo con voz mas baja.- Solo quiero que… yo aún no se que hacer. Hagamos como que esto no ha ocurrido ¿Ok? Al menos hasta aclararme.- Dijo para luego salir de mi habitacion e ir con Rosalie, escuche unos murmullos de voces pero no me preocupe en entenderlos, mi mente estaba en quien sabe donde.

Las palabras de Bella ocupaban toda mi mente. "Hagamos como que esto no ha ocurrido" ¿Cómo esperaba que haga que todas las palabras que me dijo y que le dije se me olvidaran y hacer como que nunca nos lo dijismos?? ¡Le acababa de decir que sentía cosas por ella, cosas que al parecer ella también sentía por mi, ¿Y quiere que haga como que nada paso?!!

Esta chica era imposible, ahora entendía cuando decían que a las mujeres no se les puede entender.

Una parte de mi se sentía aliviado y medio feliz por el hecho de que Bella se sentía conmigo como yo me sentía con ella, pero otra parte se encontraba totalmente enojado por lo que había echo. ¿Qué no estaba clara y lo olvidara? Esas palabras hacían que me ahogara una rabia. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Darle tiempo para que se aclare?...

Supongo que no me quedaba otra, pero definitivamente, toda esta conversación, seguiria rondando por mi mente…

**Y bueeno ahi estuvoo :D ojala les haya gustado, ahora el adelanto ^^**

**_Próximo Capítulo:_**

_Alice: Ya te dije que no me haces tonta. ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Edward?_

_Bella: ¿Qué?.- Bufè.- te estas imaginando cosas…_

_Alice: No, yo no me imagino nada. Vamos Bella! Confía en mi.- Dijo haciendome puchero._

_Me quede callada negando con la cabeza. Esto no podía ser, ya sabía que cuando Alice quería saber algo hacia lo imposible por conseguirlo, no podía caer en su trampa, no podía contarle de Edward..._

**Bueeno graciaas por leer ^^ Dejen reviews pliiis ! Mañana no se si suba, talves alcanse a subir en la mañana...bno iwal dpnde de si cmntan o no , Kisses (:**


	15. Cap 14: Salidas

**Olooow ! :P qe bueno qe les aya gustaado el cap anterior ^^ ! ajaj si Bella salio algo enredada peero bueeno :B Cmo les dije los caps van a volver a ser mas largos, lo que pasa es qe en los otros queria como... enfocar eso? xD algo asi (: Bueeno ojala les guste, Kisses !**

**Capitulo 14: Salidas**

**Bella POV**

Alice: ¿Qué hacías en la pieza de Edward?- Dijo con mirada sospechosa. Gracias a dios no habìa entrado.

Bella: ehh… nada solo que… me pille con ¿Scrabble? Y bueno que se me salio un gritito y el me ayudo… ya sabes… ¿Qué mas sera?- Dije nerviosa. Siguió mirándome. Apenas se tragaba mis palabras.

Alice: Mmm, últimamente casi siempre estan juntos…

Bella: Puras coincidencias Alice, ¿Qué te crees?¿Yo y Edward? Jà! Si claro, ya lo viste, no es mi estilo.

No dijo nada y se dirigiò a la habitación. Le segui hasta esta.

Aùn seguian recorriendo por mi mente todas las palabras que acaba de cruzar con Edward. No se de donde habìa sacado las fuerzas para decirle todo lo que acababa de decirle. Nunca me habìa costado tanto hablar, pero lo hice, lo saquè todo y le dije como me sentìa. Pero lo que màs me sorprendio fue saber que el se sentìa de igual manera. Lo ùnico que nos estarìa impidiendo en este momento serìa mi problema de la diferencia. Jared tenia razon, era una estupidez… pero no estaba segura. Era algo que aùn no tenia claro… y hasta entenderlo entonces no tomarìa ninguna decisión. Tampoco sabìa de donde habìa sacado las fuerzas para correr la cara, probablemente salieron al escuchar la voz de Rose, por que tan solo sentir su contacto y tenerlo cerca me daban ganas de tirarsemele ensima.

Nos quedamos hasta no se que hora despiertas, aparte de que llegamos bastante tarde, de echo apenas dormimos. Quizàs al ultimo momento caimos un rato rendidas, pero eso fue todo.

Ya era hora de almorzar y como aùn estabamos en pijamas sin ganas de irnos a casa nos quedamos a almorzar.

Cuando bajè no me atrevi a mirarlo. Aùn recordaba con claridad la conversación de anoche y no me atrevìa a afrontarlo.

Rose: ¿Qué quieren comer, chicas? Tengo de todo. Pero algo simple, no arruinare mis manos por cocinar.

Alice: Yo estoy bein con una simple ensalada. Ademas comimos demasiados carbohidratos anoche, no puedo romper mi dieta.

De reojo pude ver como Edward rodaba los ojos al escuchar la conversación. Entonces su celular sono y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

_Edward: Ola, Áng. ¿Qué tal vas?..., si tambièn un poco cansado, tuve una mala noche.- _Dijo volteando un poco su mirada hacia mi. Volteé la cabeza.-_No, estupideces mias…¿Mañana? No, nada hasta ahora… ¿Por?... Aahm… bueno si creo que si. Claro. Te paso a buscar mañana como a las 5 entonces…aja…, nos vemos._- Y colgó. Guardo su celular y se dirigió a la cocina. Sacó un paquete de comida congelada y comenzó a descongelarlo.

Rose. ¿Bella?.- Escuche la voz de Rose llamandome volviendo al momento.

Bella: ¿Si? ¿Qué?

Rose: No se que pasa por tu mente últimamente pero deberías dejar de irte a cada rato… ¿Qué quieres de comer?

Bella: No es nada… eehm no se. Una ensalada a mi también.

Edward tomó su comida y se fue a comerla al star viendo tele dejandonos a las tres en la cocina.

Conversamos un rato, esta vez intente ponerle más animo a la conversación para que no se preocupen mas. Pero de todos modos tenìa algunos pensamientos que me inquietaban… ¿edward iba a volver a salir con Ángela mañana?... ¿No le había importado de nada todo lo que le habìa confesado anoche? Que desgraciado, pensè para mis adentros. Aun que de todos modos yo no el habia dejado nada en claro… igual le habìa dicho que hicieramos como que no le hubiera dicho anda pero… igual.. aff.. mejor dejaba de pensar en eso.

Cuando ya era tarde agarré mis cosas para que Rose vaya a dejarnos a nuestras casas, ya que no teniamos otro modo en el que ir, y aun que sea asi, yo no podía conducir. No me atrevì a despedirme de Edward, simplemente levantò e intentè darle una sonrisa que esperaba que interpretaba que no me arrepentìa de lo dicho la noche anterior.

Llegè y entre ami casa no sin antes quedarnos en planes con la chicas de ir de compras el siguiente dìa, no tenìa muchas ganas pero debìa dmitir que me faltaba renovar mi closet.

Despertè al siguiente dìa y habìa un bastante còmodo clima. Me despertè y me di una ducha. Habìa soñado con Edward… pero todo se arruinaba cuando apreciò Ángela en ese sueño dejandolo más como una pesadilla… ya habìa admitido mis sentimientos hacia Edward asi queya no me sorprendia tanto de que este se colara en mis sueños.

Me cepillè mi pelo y me vestì con unos pitiilos una polera blanca y unas converse blancas tambièn. Pronto llegarian las chicas.

Bajè a tomar desayuno y me pillè con Jacob.

Jacob: ¿Vas a salir? Te ver hermosa como siempre.- le sonreì. Aun que ya no tan seductora como lo habìa echo hacia dos dìas atrás… ya no estaba tan interesada en el como antes.

Bella: Si gracias… voy de compras con unas amigas.

Jacob: ¿En donde estuviste anoche? No te vi en todo el día. Tenìa ganas de invitarte a una fiesta.

Bella: Me quede donde una amiga y salimos, pero de todos modos hubiera sido lo mismo, no estaba muy de ànimos…

Jacob: ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: No nada…

En eso sonó el timbre. Deje mi plato de cereales en el fregadero y me dirigì a la puerta, me despedì de jake tomando mi chaqueta blanca y me dirigì al Porshe amarillo de Alice.

Las saludé y nos dirigimos al centro. Estuvimos leseando un rato cantando como locas con las canciones de la radio. Habìa echo un trato conmigo misma, sabìa que tal vez no pudiera porque hoy Edward saldrìa con Ángela, pero lo intentarìa. No pensarìa en Edward todo el dìa y serìa la misma Bella de siempre.

Llegamos y nos dirigimos a la mejor tienda que existe en Phoenix. Ya nos conocìan, eramos clientes frecuentes y el dueño era nuestro amigo. Habìa pura ropa de marca. Aquì veniamos a comprar nuestros vestidos para fiestas para lucir aùn mas estupendas.

Esta fue sola la empezada, y de aquí saquè un hermoso vestido plateado ajustado con unos cuantos brillitos que se ajustaban perfectamente a mi cuerpo y uno rojo que se ajustaba un poco debajo de los pechos y de ahì para bajo era mas suelto.

Después pasamos a una tienda de ropa màs casual y aprovechè de comprarme unas minifaldas, unas poleras, cinturones, zapatos y toodo lo que se pueda imaginar. Nos la pasamos de tienda en tienda todo el día, no nos aburriamos nunca. Estabamos totalmente llenas de bolsas, en el tema de dinero no tenìamso problemas, a todos nuestros padres les iba bien y eramos sus hijas favoritas, asi que nos daban lo que queriamos. Cuando ya tenìamos suficientes cosas, nos fumos a un lugar para tomar un helado.

Entonces en un momento Rose nos dijo que tenìa que ir al baño y Alice se puso seria y comenzò a mirarme.

Bella: ¿Qué te pasa, por que me miras asi?.- le dije ya incomoda.

Alice: A mi no me haces tonta, Bella. Te conozco demasiado bien.

Bella: ¿A que te refieres?- Dije haciendome la que no entendía la que decia, pero sabía perfectamente a donde queria llegar … nononono, sabìa que si alice comenzaba consus inyterrogatorios teminaria contandole todo,.

Alice: Ya te dije que no me haces tonta. ¿Qué te pasa a ti con Edward?

Bella: ¿Qué?.- Bufè.- te estas imaginando cosas…

Alice: No, yo no me imagino nada. Vamos Bella! Confía en mi.- Dijo haciendome puchero.

Me quede callada negando con la cabeza, Esto no podía ser, ya sabía que cuando Alice quería saber algo hacia lo imposible por conseguirlo, no podía caer en su trampa, no podía contarle de Edward...

Alice: ¡Ves! No te negaste. Ya cuentame, y nada de mentiras que yo se perfectamente cuando mientes.

Suspiré.

Bella: No es nada, Alice. Estupideces… nada serio ¿Esta bien? Y no quiero que Rose sepa ni un poco de esto..

Iba a protestar pero justo apareciò Rose de vuelta. Terminamos de comer, no sin darme cuentas de unas miradas màs que me daba Alice de vez en cuando pero que yo simplemente la ignoraba.

Comenzamos el camino a casa, apenas nos cabian las bolsas en el auto pero nos las arreglamos. Estabamos estacionadas al frente de mi casa cuando de repente escuche a Rosalie maldecir por lo bajo leyendo un mensaje de texto.

Rose: estupido idiota…

Bella: ¿Qué te pasa?

Rose: Este inutil .- dijo mostrandome su celular. Habìa un mensaje de edward.

_**No llegaré a casa hoy, si puedes sacar tu actitud de pretenciosa un rato por favor avísale a Carlisle.**_

Bella: ¿Y que tiene?.- Dije intentando ignorar un nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. Probablemente se iba a quedar hasta tarde con Ángela, que rabia… en ese momento me inundaba una furia increíble que no recuerdo haber sentido nunca en mi vida, aparte de otro pequeño sentimiento que aún no reconocía...

Rose: Que yo no soy mensajera de nadie… aaf. Bueno nos vemos mañana Bella. Cuidate.

Bella: Chao, Rose. Chao Alice.

Alice: Espera un poco. La ultima ves que vine se me quedo algo en tu casa. Rose dejame aca, después vere como irme pero es algo importante.- Dios no, nonono, ahora si que estaba arruinada.

Rose nos mirò extraño.

Rose: Bueno, las veo mañana. Bye.

Alice y yo: Bye.

Se fue dejàndonos a solas. Comenzè a darme vuelta hacia la purta para entrar.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres ahora, Alice?- Dije moviendo la llave para abrir la puerta.

Alice: No me ire de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes TODO ¿Okey?

Suspiré. Entramos y altiro escuchamos los gritos de mama.

Rene: ¿Bella querida? ¿Ya llegaste?

Bella: Si, mama. Vengo con Alice, se quedara un rato. Muy poco.- Dije lanzándole una mirada la que respondió con una mueca.

Alice: Hola, tía.- Dijo como una niña llendo a saludar a mi mama. Siempre había sido bastante cariñosa ocn ella, y mis padres la adoraban. Me volteé y en el star estaban viendo tele jake y sam..

Sam: Hola, enana. Ya llegaste. Y al parecer te compraste a medio mundo. Pobre tarjeta la debes tener muerta.

Bella: No es de tu incumbencia monstruo.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- hola, Jake.

Jake: Hola, bella. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?.- Dijo parándose para darme un beso en la mejilla, pero bastante cerca de los labios, lo cual, raramente me desagradó.

Bella: Bien- le dije. Me di vuelta y Alice me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a esta?

De repente me agarró del brazo y me subió rápidamente a mi pieza cerrando la puerta tras esta.

Alice: ¿Asi que ese es Jacob?.- Dijo sentándose en la cama.- Ahora lo pude ver más de cerca. Una palabra. WOW!

Bella: No seas exagerada,.- le dije. Aun que yo había pensado exactamente lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Alice: Se no ta que le gutas Bella. ¡Aprovechalo!

Le hice una mueca. Sabía que tenía todo un juego pero… desde que me aclaré que ya no estaba tan interesada en continuar con el.

Alice: ay, no. Cierto que ahora estás enamorada de el hermano de Rose.- Dijo en plan sarcático.

Le lanzé una mirada envenenada.

Bella: Isabella Swan nunca se enamorará.- le deje en claro. Ella lo sabía. Me lo había prometido hace bastante tiempo. De los hombres no valia la pena enamorarse. Estaba bien tener una pequeña relacion. Con unos cuantos besos bastaba o quizás mas, pero eso, punto, nada más.- Dejate de decir tonterias.

Alice: Bueno eso es lo que me das a entender si no me cuentas nada.

Bella: Aaf, Alice. Enserio, que no es nada. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Alice: la verdad! Yo se que no es "nada". Vamos. Juro no contarselo a Rose pero porfavor porfavor porfavor! O es que no confías en mi?.- Dijo denuevo con un puchero.

Bella: Alice, sabes que no es asi.

Alice: pero si no me quieres contar es por algo!

Suspiré. Tenía razon. Era mi amiga y se suponia que podía confian en ella ¿No? Además no me haría nada mal contárselo …

Bella: ahh.- suspire. Esta bien. PERO!.- dije antes de que sonriera.- Juralo! Juralo por lo más sagrado que tengas no contarselo a absolutamenter NADIE!

Me miro con cara de inocente y dijo – Lo juro.

Bella: bueno.. digamos que con Edward… ahí algo enredado.

Alice: ¿Ese algo es?

Bella: es que… yo se que esta totalmente bajo mi nivel y que es diferente y todas esas cosas, pero… no se.. siento… siento cosas por el.- Le dije.

Alice: cosas… pero ¿Cosas serias?

Bella: No lo se, Alice! Estoy muy enredada.

Alice: ¿Y el?

Bella: Pues… me ha dicho que mas o menos es igual.

Abrió la boca sorprendida. Y luego asintió.

Alice: ¿Y se han…?

Bella: Dos veces, la tercera fue interrumpida por Rose…- Dije bajando la cabeza.

Alice: Wow, y ¿Cómo te sentiste?.- la miré extrañada.- es que como te sientes al besar a alguien dice mucho…

Bella: bueno es… raro. Es como si una corriente electrica me recorriera entera.

Me quedo mirando haciendo una mueca.

Alice: Bueno, Bella… no se que decirte. Supongo que ambos se gustan… ¿Pero no quieres nada con el?

Bella: ¡Es que eso me confunde! Sería muy raro … ¿Edward y yo? No se… además Rose me mataría…

Alice: Pues yo no se bella… Se que es raro proviniendo de mi.. pero … supongo que si te gusta y el también a ti deberías dejar eso de lado..

Bella: ¿Cómo?- le dije sorprendida. No esperaba eso de ella.

Alice: Pues, claro. Tu sabes como me encantan estas cosas, aun que sea con… el. Pero igual, serías feliz ¿No? Eso es lo que vale. Ahora, con Rose… no se como lo harías. Ella si que es más superficial que yo y no se como lo tome… pero, si te gusta no vas a perderlo por eso ¿no?

Me había dicho algo parecido a Jared, en el fondo, era por una siple estupidez que no me atrevia a estar con el.

Bella: Lo peor es que como dijo Rose, no llegará a casa, y el… el salió con Ángela hoy…- A decir esas palabras pude reconocer aquel sentimiento que no entendía, era... pena. Si, pena. Por que Edward estaba con Ángela... y no... no conmigo...

Alice: bella.- me dijo haciendo que la mire.- No creo que sea lo que piensas, si de verdad te dijo que le gustas no creo que sea de esos chicos que se van con cualquiera

La miré e hice un gesto de duda con la cabeza.

Alice: Bueno, ahora cuentamelo todo pero con más detalle.

Finalmente se quedó a dormir en casa, y el estuve contando sobre todo lo relacionado con Edward, se sentía bien, incluso mejor que cuando se lo conté a Jared, como quitarme un peso de encima.

**Edward POV**

Ya era Domingo, ayer Ángela me habia llamado para salir y acepte, no tenia nada mejor que hacer. Mientras sea solo como amigos yo no tenía problema alguno. En una hora más tendria que ir por ella. Me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con lo primero que pille en mi armario. En mi mente seguian recorriendo la conversación que tuvimos con Bella la pasada noche, debia admitir que igual algo estaba feliz, ya que eso decia que teniamos sentimientos compartidos, pero eso de que quiera que me olvide y que no estaba clara me daban una rabia tremenda. Despejando mi mente comenzé a pensar en cualquier cosa que se me cruzara, incluso se pasó una mosca e intenté imaginar estupideces con ella, hasta darme cuenta de que era una idiotez. Pero necesitaba algo para sacarme a Bella de la mente, Ángela sería una buena distraccion.

Comenzé a afeitarme y después me recosté en mi cama esperando a que pase el tiempo.

Cuando al fin se pasó baje y me metí en mi volvo, de echo se me había pasado un poco más de la hora, pero no creo que Ángela se enoje.

Llegué a casa de Ángela y ella salió de su casa vestida de un modo bastante… diferente. No iba avestida tan tapada como siempre, venìa con una polera de tiras y una minifalda que acentuaban màs su cuerpo, no podía creer que me estaba fijando en eso, pero lo peor fue cuando eso me hizo recordar lo hermosa que se veía Bella la noche antepasada… ¡Dios! Tenía que sacarla de mi cabeza.

Áng: Hola, Edward.- dijo sonriéndome.

Edward: Hola, Áng, Te ves bien.- dije intentando devolverle la sonrisa. Mis palabras la hicieron sonrojarse un poco- Y… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Áng: ahhm… Vamos al cine

Edward: eh…claro.

Partimos y nos dirigimos al cine. Cuando llegamos nos detuvimos a ver las películas que habían.

Áng: Ahhy! Esa peli romántica, esta nueva. ¿Si?

Edward: ¿Romántica?.- Dije haciendo una mueca..- La verdaad…. Preferiria otra…

Áng: Bueno.- dijo ella con otra mueca. Estaba más confiada hoy que los otros días.- Entonces esta de terror.

Edward: Mm, bueno. Vamos.

Ver la película no fue para nada cómodo. Cada vez que mostraban partes de muertes y cosas por el estilo me tomaba de la mano o el brazo y se acercaba más a mi. Esta no era la Ángela de siempre, definitivamente no. Cada vez acercaba su rostro más al mio, y la verdad yo solo quería alejarlo. Supongo que sus intenciones no habían sido tan de amigos como las mías. No se como podía ser tan lento a veces, pero la verdad yo no estaba interesado en ella. Por mi mente solo rondaba un nombre , Bella, Bella, Bella….

Cuando terminamos de ver la película fuimos a un local para comer algo, conversamos un poco, pero yo estaba bastante incomodo. Ella me sonreía, e incluso algunas veces me guiñaba el ojo. No sabía como pero tenía que darle a entender que yo no estaba interesado en ella. Estaba tan rara y diferente que ya no podía soportarla.

Edward: Ángela.- Le dije interrumpiéndola en un momento.- ¿Te pasa algo?

Ángela: No, ¿Por qué?.- Dijo con el seño fruncido.

Edward: nada, bueno. Es que estás diferente a los otros días…

Se puso roja instantáneamente.

Ángela: ¿diferente… para bien…. O.. para mal? – Pues no le podía decir en la cara "Estás insoportable, que te pasa" … pero tampoco podía mentirle.

Edward: Pues… solo se que prefiero a la Áng de siempre.- bajo la mirada un poco y luego la conversación disminuyo. Al parecer ahora ambos estabamos incomodos.

Terminamos de comer y le dije que la iría a dejar a su casa.

Nos dirigimos a mi volvo, entramos y metí las llaves para encender el auto. Las giré. Nada. Volví a girarlas, nada. ¿Qué pasaba? Miré bien y me di cuenta… mierda, estabamos en pana.

Edward: mierda.- Maldecí por lo bajo.

Ángela. ¿Qué pasa?

Edward. Estamos en pana.- Dije en un suspiro echando para atras la cabeza para apoyarla en el asiento. Ángela me miraba preocupada.- No te preocupes, llamaré a Jasper.- Dije para tranquilizarla. Tomé mi celular y marqué el numero.

_Jasper: ¿Aló?_

_Edward: Jasper, es Edward._

_Jasper: ¿Qué pasa?_

_Edward: Estamos en pana cerca del cine. Necesito ayuda._

_Jasper: ¿Estamos?_

_Edward: Si es que con Ángela vinimos a ver una película._

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

_Jasper: Vale, voy para alla._

_Edward: Gracias.-_y colgué.

Edward: Jasper viene en camino.- Le dije. Luego quedamos en silencio, y de todos modos no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar. Estuvimos asi hasta que vimos a Jasper acercarse con su auto.

Jasper: vamos, súbanse. Los llevo.

Edward: ¿Y que con mi auto?

Jasper: la única vencinera cerca esta cerrada por problemas técnicos, y la siguiente queda a 1 hora. Deberían ponerlas más cerca.

Edward: Me matan si saben que dejo el volvo aquí abandonado.

Jasper: vamos, te quedaras en mi casa y mañana antes del instituto venimos a buscarlo. Vamos Ang.

Ángela se bajo y nos subimos al auto de Jasper. El camino fue en silencio, aproveché de mandarle un mensaje a Rosalie para que Carlisle no se preocupe. Me estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza por el calor. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada al frio de Forks.

Dejamos a Ángela, de la que apenas me despedí con la mano y despuñes nos dirigimos a la casa de Jasper. Saludé a sus padres y a su hermanita y luego nos dirigimos a su cuarto. Estaba cansado, solo quería dormir. Pero no falta que siempre que uno lo unico que quiere es descansar alguien te comienza a hablar con preguntas o cosas asi. Y en este caso ese alguien sería jasper.

Jasper: Hey, Edward… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Edward:¿Qué pasa?

Jasper: Tu.. tu ..¿Tienes algo con Áng?

Edward: ¿Qué?

Jasper: Bueno es que … como han salido y eso…

Edward: No, jasper. Como crees, Áng es una gran amiga pero nada más. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que te gusta?

Jasper: No es eso, es que Áng ha llegado a ser casi como una hermana para mi y no le fue muy bien con sus últimos novios…

Asentí. ¿Yo con Áng? No, no lo creo, además en estos momentos solo estaba concentrado en una chica. Me siguió conversando un rato y luego nos echamos a dormir…

**Y ese fue el caaap :B Ojala les haya gustadoo (:**

**_Próximo Capítulo..._**

_Ángela: Pero edward…. Yo… yo no quiero ser tu amiga…_

_Edward: ¿Qué?_

_Ángela: edward… ¿No lo ves?.- Dijo acercándose más a mi.- Edward tu me gustas… demasiado.- Quería correr la cara, pero ya había sido muy tarde._

**Y esoo (: y bueno la verdad qe el cap que vienen ni si quiera lo tngo terminado :Z fck debo escribir no tengo time :ZZZ ! Oi vienen unas amiwaas a alohaar y ademas ando con visitas, despues me voy a licanray dos semanas y no se si tenga internet alla ! :S Asique no se... intentare hacerme mas tiempo y escribir más, tmbn tngo qe escribir mi otra nove :S pero aparte necesito inspiracion porqe o si no me sale algo muy monotono y aburrido D: bueno Cdnse, Kisses**, **Dejen reviews pliiis! (:**


	16. Cap 15: Más Celos

**Aqui otro cap, acabo de escribirlo, calentandome la cabeza xD porqee a cada minutos e me iva llendo la inspiracion de a poco y noo D: pero aqui esta, no es tan largo como los otros, pero estoy en el próximo cap que le llevo la mitad, por que bueno a mi me gusta subir cap ojala todos los dias (: porqe es asi como re fome qe te dejen con la espera D: Ayy eq bueno que les haya gustado el cap anterior ^^ gracias por los reviews (: ellos me animan a calentarme la cabeza intentando crer ideas pal fic xD bueeno, cdse y dejen reviews porfiis ! :P**

**Capitulo 15: Más celos…**

**Edward POV**

Despertamos temprano en la mañana y con Jasper nos dirigimos altiro a donde habíamos dejado tirado mi volvo. Lo empujamos a la vencinera más cerca que había y alli lo llenaron. Entonces cada uno se subió a su auto y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Llegamos justo para el toque de timbre. Estaba todo despeinado y con ropa de ayer pero me daba igual. La clases se pasaron aburridas la mayoría de la mañana. Sobre todo en geometría que Ángela seguía media diferente y no paraba de mandarme sonrisas y acda vez acercaba mas su asiento al mío. Incluso comenzó a pedirme ayuda con los ejercicios, lo cual era raro, por que siempre se sabía todo, pero también era molesto, por que no me dejaba trabajar trannquilo. Siguieron las clases y llegaba la hora de almuerzo. Me pille con Bella una vez, la cual me dirigió una sonrisa. Estaba bastante diferente conmigo desde aquella noche, algo me decía quue sería bastante incómoda la clase de biología de la tarde.

Entramos a la cafetería con Jasper y cuando me iba dirigiendo a la mesa, se cruzó la nueva pesadilla por delante y me agarró por el brazo.

Ángela: ¡Edward!

Edward: aah… Ang. ¿Que pasa?

Ángela: nada bueno, que hoy pensaba comer en una mesa separada. Ven conmigo.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward: Ang, estoy bien aquí con Jasper.

Ángela: No quieres comer conmigo?

Edward: Claro, pero aca con jasper, tambiñen es mi amigo quisiera comer con ambos.- Suspiró

Ángela: Pero edward…. Yo… yo no quiero ser tu amiga…- Dijo poniendose colorada como nunca.

Edward: ¿Qué?

Ángela: edward… ¿No lo ves?.- Dijo acercándose más a mi mordiendose el labio inferior.- Edward tu me gustas… demasiado.- Quería correr la cara, pero ya había sido muy tarde.

Ángela me había agarrado por la cabeza y me había acercado a la suya para apegar nuestros labios. Intentó hacer fuerza contra los mios pero yo estaba estático por la sorpresa. No podía soltarme, intenté hacer otro intento para alejarla, pero de repente ya no estaba, y no habían sido mis manos la que la habían sacado. Levanté la cabeza para ver que pasaba y lo que vi me sorprendió.

**Bella POV**

Ibamos entrando a la cafetería con Alice y Rose, y allí lo vi. Estaba al frenet de su típica mesa con esa Ángela agarrandolo por el brazo. Cada vez esa chica se acercaba más y más a el… si acercaba su rostro unos centímetros más… me haría reventar de la rabía que cada vez aumentaba más….

Entonces lo hizo. Di un pestañeo y al siguiente imagen que tenía era de Edward juntando sus labio con los de Ángela… ah no… esto no se lo permitiría.

Corrí hacia ellos y de un tirón alejé el rostro de Ángela del de Edward.

Bella: ¿QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES, IMBECIL?

La empujé hasta la pared y golpeé su cabeza contra ella para luego darle una cachetada, pero ella movió la cara y me empujó hacia una mesa haciendo caer encima de esta ensuciandome toda la ropa.

Ángela: ¿Y QUE TE IMPORTA A TI ENTROMETIDA?

No faltó mucho para que me paré, la volví a agarrar de su pelo y la tiré con toda la fuerza que pude haciéndola gritar.

AHHH!

Cuando cayó me di cuenta que tenía no se cuantos cabellos de ella en mis manos, asqueada los tiré y volví hacia ella para pegarle la cachetada que me tenía pendiente.

Bella: ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ECHÁRSELE ENCIMA ASI AH? IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVES

Todavía en el piso me pateóo haciendome caer a mi tambien quedando así ambas en el suelo. Podía escuchar de fondo los gritos dela gente, pero en estos momentos solo estaba consciente de pegarle a esa imbecil que se había atrevido a besar a edward. Ella tenía muchisima más ventaja, la espalda me dolía como nuna pero intentaba evitarlo, y apenas podía con mi pierna ya que la muleta la había tirado por no se donde.

Se tiró encima mio y comenzó a pegarme cachetadas como loca.

Ángela: ¿Y QUIEN TE CREES TU QUE ERES PARA EVITARLO?

Bella: NO ME… TOQUES… PERRA!

Dije para darme vuelta de nuevo quedando ahora yo encima de ella y devolviendole todos los golpes que me dio, agregándole un combo en el ojo mientras ella se resistía con patadas pero que ignoraba, hasta que la bestia esa agarro de mi muñeca y la mordió.

Bella: AAH! QUE TE CREES ANIMAL!

Volví a pegarle más combos, comenzé a sentir lo brazos de Edward alejándome de ella pero yo me resistía. Entonces una voz nos paralizo a todos.

X: ¿Qué PASA AQUÍ?

El director.

Había llegado y nos había encontrado. Me paré de encima de Ángela y me limpié y acomodé mi ropas con las manos mientras Edward seguía agarrándome por los hombros. Ángela también se paró y me lanzó una mirada envenenada pero esta se quedó al lado de Jasper.

Director: Swan, Weber, vayan a enfermería. Las quiero en mi oficina en 10 minutos.- Dijo con voz de mando. Volví a tomar mi muleta y con Ángela seguimos camino a la enfermería.

Llegamos y la enfermera comenzó a atendernos. No era mucho, yo solo tenía el labio roto y la cara golpeada con dolores, pero no más. Ángela tenía todo el ojo morado y le sangraban las narices.

La enfermera seguía echandonos cremas y cosas cuando de repente entra Edward.

Ángela: Edward! Que bueno que vienes.

Edward le dio una rapida mirada y luego volteó y se acercó a mi.

Edward: Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Ángela se nos quedó mirando incredula mientras yo sonreía en mi yo interno.

Bella: Si, gracias.- Dije con voz baja.

Ángela: Yo también estoy bien, gracias.- Dijo Ángela con tono sarcástica intentando hacerse notar.

Edward: Ah, si… que bueno.- Dijo rápidamente y vovlvía nuevamente hacia mi.- ¿Te duele mucho? Sobre todo tu espalda y tu pierna deben de dolerte demasiado, ¿No quieres que te lleve con Carlisle?

Bella: No te preocupes Edwrad, enserio, estoy bien.- Le dije con un tono más frio, estaba medio enojada con el por lo que hizo, aunque me guataba que se preocupara por mi, que decia, Me encantaba.

Después de un rato llegó otro chico a la enfermeria, creo que su nombre era Ben.

Ben: ¿Áng?.- la vió y se acercó preocupado a ella.- Ang, dios mio, tu cara. ¿Estás bien?

Deje de concentrarme en la perra y el chico y me seguí concentrando en Edward que veía con cautela mi rostro.

Bella: Suéltame.- Le dije un poco enojada. Frunció el seño. Entonces la enfermera les dijo a ambos que mejor se iban a clases.

Después de la enfermería nos dirigimos a la oficina del director, en la que me dijeron que tendría que quedarme toda la semana partiendo hoy dos horas después de clase en detención.

Aburrida de escuchar a ese tipo salí de allí para dirigirme a mi última clase, biología. En la que tendría que pasar al lado de Edward.

Llegué entregué el pase y me senté.

**Edward POV**

Bella estaba toalmente adolorida, aun que no lo dijera se podía notar. Era increíble que se le hubiera tirado encima a Ángela solo por que me beso… eso demostraba que lo que me había dicho esa noche era verdad… y más de lo que creí. Y lo que más me sorprendió fue que eso demostró algo frente a todos…

Estábamos en biología, y ella afín había llegado.

Estuvimos uhn rato en silencio, en tonces no pude evitar preguntarle

Edward: ¿Estás enojada?.- me miro de reojo.

Bella: eres increíble Edward Masen…

Edward: ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

Bella: después de todo lo que te dije esa noche al siguiente día vas y sales con Ángela, te quedas con ella toda la noche y se besan frente a mi, frente a todos!… ni si quiera se para que te lo dije. Además de que me dijiste que sentías lo mismo. Maldito mentiroso.- Dijo volteando la mirada.

Edward: ¿Qué pasé la noche con Ángela? ¿De donde cresta sacaste eso? Si salí con Angela era por que de mi parte era como amigos pero…

Bella: por favor, de lejos se notaba que le gusta..- Dijo con un bufido.

Edward: Bueno, que te quede claro, ese beso me lo dio ella no yo…. Además ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? No es que seas m novia o algo asi…

Bella: Se supone que si te gusta alguien no andas saliendo y besuqueandote con otros…

Edward: hey, todo lo que te dije era totalmente cierto. Además tu también estás con ese hulk y no me le ando tirando encima cuando estaban apunto de besarse ni te andaba pidiendo explicaiones.

Hizo una mueca y movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto de incredubilidad.

Bella: No es lo mismo…

Edward: S lo es, además tu coqueteas con chico que se te cruza, y ahora una chica me besa de improvisto ¿Y yo tengo la culpa?

Bella: Tienes la culpa por salir con ella y quedarte toda la puta noche con ella!

Edward: ¿Quién mierda dijo que me quede con ella?

Bella: Dejate de mentir.

Edward: Dejate de creer estupideces.- Bufo, bajo la mirada de nuevo a su cuaderno y se puso sus audífonos. Suspiré.

No se por que lo hacía, no era como si se mereciera explicaciones o que, pero de todos modos agarré un papel y comenzé a escribir.

_Tienes razón, ayer Sali con Ángela, pero para mi era una salida de amigos, no hablamos mucho, de echo solo quería alejarme de ella, pero cuando nos ibamos el auto se me quedo en pana,y la unica vencinera cerca estaba cerrada, asi que tuve que llamar a jasper, me fui con el, y hoy en la mañana pasamos ala vencinera. En cuanto al beso, me agarró de sorpresa, Ángela estab extraña e insoportable, y se me lanzó de una en la cafetería. Estaba apunto de alejarla de mi cuando llegaste tu, pero yo nunca le correspondí ese beso, y jamas lo haría. a Angela la considero mi amiga, nada más.  
_

Me detuve un rato… había algo que deseaba decirle….

_Lo que te dije es todo verdad, y no quisiera estar con otra chica que no seas tu, durante todo el domingo la unica que ocupaba mi mente eras tu, nada mas que tu, tu y tu. No se por que pero… por alguna razón eres especial para mi, Bella._

Leí todo lo que había escrito, entonces me arrepentí, taché las tres ultimas lineas y le entregé el papel.

Le lanzó una vaga mirada a este y lo dejó a un lado volviendo a concentarse en su cuaderno. Maldición, me dieron unas ganas de gritarle que leyera el puto papel, me poseía una furia tremenda. Respiré profundo y ya arto simplemente lo ignore. Si lo leia bien, si no no. Pero mucha mas rabía me dio cuando vi que al terminar la clase, se paro con el papel en mano, y lo lanzó al basurero. Esta chica me sacaba de quicio, si, lo hacía en tan solo unos segundos, pero al parecer eso me gustaba…

Me dirigí a la salida de clases y me encontré con Jasper.

Jasper: ¿Qué fue eso del almuerzo?

Edward: ¿A que te refieres?.- Aun que sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Jasper: No te hagas el tonto, ese beso, los golpes…- Callé.- Vamos, ¿Qué te traes con esas chicas?

Edward; Jasper, no es nada, no es mi culpa. Ángela se me lanzó encima y Bella se metió alli, quien sabe por que, esta loca.

Jasper: No, si eso lo se. Pero aún no entiendo por que lo habrá echo. ¿No les gustarás tu verdad? Es decir… ella no suele salir con chicos como… nosotros.- Dijo con una risa como sarcástica.

Eso me molestó. Bastante.

Edward: ¿Bueno y que si lo hiciera? Ella sale con quien le de la gana, dejate de decir estupideces. es su vida no tuya.- al parecer le sorprendió mi reacción.

Jasper: Perdóname, Edward. No pensé que te lo tomarías tan a pecho…

Edward: Como sea, me voy

Me subí a mi volvo algo encabronado y me dirigí a mi casa. No tenía ganas de nada. Había sido un día horrible. Primero, Ángela anda apestante y se me lanza en un beso, después Bella se enoja y comienza a creer puras estupideces que aumentan su enojo, y además Jasper sale con sus estupidos comentarios que nadie le pidió. Sabía que lo último no era tanto, pero igual. ¿Qué le importaba a el? Ese no era su problema, Bella salia con quien le de la gana, ¿no?

Llegué a casa, totalmente furioso, le dí un portazo a mi volvo y me dirigí adentro.

Entonces lo que ví fueron unas maletas en la puerta junto con otras cosas de equipaje y etc.

X: Hey, me extrañaste taradito?

Entonces levanté la mirada. Había olvidado por completo que el volvía hoy.

**Bella POV**

Que molesto, que idiota, que imbecil, que descarado, que hdp, que miles de cosas podía decir en este momento.

Era el primer chico en mi vida al que le decia cosas como las que el dije a el, de mi boca nunca había salido palabra como alguna. ¿Y que mierda hace el? Se va con su amiguita toda la nche y aparecen besándose frente a mi en la cafetería. Y además el descaro de decirme que no es su culpa. No lo soportaba.

Me pasó una notita en clases, la ignoré no tenía ganas de seguir leyendo estupideces de el. Cuando terminaron las clases, lo agarré y lo tiré a la basura sin siquiera fijarme en su reacción, y me dirigí a la sala de detención. Por hoy tendría que soportar esa idiotez.

Estuve dos horas completas matandome de aburrimiento, sin nada productivo que hacer, aparte de ignorar las miradas idiotas de la zorra. Solo dejando volar a mi imaginación, que lamentablemente me llevaban a una sola persona… Edward.

Me venían imágenes de el, solo primero, bastante lindo, después de el conmigo, esos recuerdos de los maravillosos besos que tuvimos, las miles de sensaciones que recorriean mi cuerpo cuando me tocaba, etc etc. Pero luego, venía esa zorra. Y me venían imágenes completamente desagrdables de ellos dos que solo intentaba hacerlas desvanecver, pero la imagen de ellos dos besandose se repetia en mi mente una y otra y otra vez. Me preguntaba si deverdad estuvieron juntos… o si olo eran suposiciones equivocadas. No, demás que si. Estaba casi segura de que se había ido con Ángela a pasarla de lo más bien con ella. Iug, me daban arcadas de solo pensarlo.

Cuando terminó la detecion, iba caminando por el pasillo al frente del salón de biología. La curiosidad me mató y miré. Aun no cambiaba la bolsa de la basura y podía ver el lugar exacto donde se encontraba la nota de Edward.

Mi curiosidad era tremenda, solo me preguntaba, ¿Qué me habría escrito? Y estaba apunto de sacar el papel, pero me llegó el asco.

Tendría que meter mi mano en esa cosa asquerosa llena de quien sabe que, podía tener mocos, escupos, chicles masticados…

Me llegó una arcada, pero la curiosidad era demasiada. Miré para los lados del pasillo y vi el carrito de limpieza que para mi suerte tenía justo los guante sobre el. Los agarré con bastate cuidado intentando lo maximo posible no tocarlos, me los puse, y saqué el papel. Dejé los guantes tirados, pero justo cuando me decidía a leer el pael alguien me habló.

Rose: ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?

Rápidamente guardé el papel en el bolsillo de mis jeans y me dirigí a ella.

Bella: ¿Pasa algo, Rose?

Rose: Solo que ya nos vamos. Ven

La seguí y me pasó a dejar a casa, mis horas de detención iban justo con las horas del entrenamiento, asi que rose o alice serían mis "Choferes" dije en plan de broma.

Rose: ¿Bella?

Bella: ¿Que pasa Rose?

Rose: ¿Me puedes explicar ese ataque tuyo en la cafetería al almuerzo?- Mierda, mieda, mierda. ¿Como se lo explicaría? Lo dejé demsaiado evidente. FRENTE A TODOS! dios mio, Bella, que estupidez cometiste, idiota!

Bella: App, eemm. no fue nada solo que.. emm bueno la mina esa se estaba aprovechando de tu hermano, había que protegerlo ¿No?.- Dije nerviosa. Protegerlo, si claro. bufe en mi yo interno. ¿No se me pudo ocurrir nada mejor? Rose me miro extrañada como si fuera loca, que no voy mentir, es probable quee me este volviendo loca. De todos modos, calló y no preguntó más.

Llegamos a mi casa y me tiré en mi pieza, tiré mi ropa y me puse mi pijama, no tenía ganas de nada. Me dolía todo por la pelea, asi que solo me quedé acostada con mi Mp4 hasta cerrar los ojos permanentemente hasta el siguiente día…

**Bueno ahí estaba el cap :D ojala les haya gustado, bueno adelanto hoy no hay, por que aun me falta terminar el siguiente capi, que yo cazho que hoy en la noche me are unos cuantos capis mas de esta y mi otra nove, inteetndo compensarlas por las dos semanas creo qeu noe estaré y ni idea de si pueda subir, o le pido a una amiga, no se bueno ahi vere. Dejen reviews porfas! Gracias por leer (: Kisses !**


	17. Cap 16: Emmett

**Aquii otro caap ! (: Graciaas por todos los reviews ^^ ajaj see todos odian a Angela 99 xD Bueeno ojala les guste este, My gohseee mañiana me voy a licanray y mi internet se qeda aki creo T.T asiqe la opcion seria matarme escribiendo hoy en la noche, mandarselos mañiana auna maiga y qe ella los suba pero no se si pueda Z: son dos semanas mas o menos :/ Buenoo leaan y djen reviews plis, cdse Kisses !**

**Capitulo 16: Emmett**

**Edward POV**

X: Hey, ¿Me extrañaste taradito?

Edward: ¿Emmett?

Emmett: Pues obvio, ¿Qué esperabas a alguien más? No me diga con una chica por que esa no te la creería nunca- Dijo riéndose. Siempre me hacía bromas de ese estilo, el era el mujeriego Emmett y yo era el hermano que solo se concentraba en los estudios. Aunque a decir verdad, Emmett no es mi hermano. El es hijo de mi mamá pero de ella con otro hombre. Entonces cuando se divorciaron mi padre y ella, Emmett decidió quedarse con Carlisle por que el daba más libertad, y para mi madre era igual, para ella era solo una carga menos.

Le rodé los ojos.

Edward: ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?

Emmett: Hace solo unas horas.

Edward: ¿Y por que tus maletas siguen aquí?

Emmett: Me dava lata subirlas. Ya lo aré… en algún momento. MIERDA IDIOTA COMO HICISTE ESO ESTABA DEMASIADO FACIL!- Comenzó a gritar. Estaba viendo un partido de fútbol y se habían perdido un punto.

Subí a mi cuarto, no tenía ganas de gritos ni estupideces. Simplemente me dirigí a mi cuarto a dormir, pero mis planes fueron interrumpidos por los de Esme.

Como era la llegada de Emmett quizo hacer una "Cena especial" la que se pasó preparando toda la tarde.

Llegó Rosalie de la nada y se dirigió ala cocina.

Rose: ¿Ya llegó el segundo tarado?

Entonces levantó la vista y miró a Emmett, no era nada como me miró a mi, de arriba abajo, si no como un poco sorprendida.

Emmett: ¿A quien le dices tarado, niña?.- Rosalie levantó una ceja.

Rosalie: Ustedes no son hermanos de sangre.- dijo mas como una aseveracion, no como pregunta.

Carlisle: No rosalie, de echo, Emmett es hijo de mi ex mujer.

Rosalie aintió como entendiendo algo.

Rose: Se nota, es imposible que ese guapo sea hermano de ese don nadie.- Dijo bastante bajo pero logré escucharlo.- Entonces… tu y yo no seriamos práticamente hermanos ¿no?, si no dos personas que viven en la misma casa.- Dijo ahora en voz alta hacia Emmett.

Esme: Cariño.- dijo esme con ua mirada un poco de enojo y sospecha.- ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes? Después hablarás con Emmett.

Emmett: Pues no, no somo hermanos.- respondió Emmett ignorado lo dicho por Esme. Y le lanzó esa mirada que le lanza a cada chica para estar con ella, dios no. Esto sería apestante.

Así pasó la cena entre algunas conversaciones en las que yo no participaba por falta de ánimo. Cuando terminé subí altiro a mi habitción y me acosté, sin poder evitar mentalmente la escena del almuerzo, la forma en que Bella se le tiró encima a Ángela por besarme, y como se ponía celosa. Pero dios era tan tonta, si dejara de creer estupideces y me hiciera caso lo entendería mejor.

Al siguiente dia en el instituto Bella no estaba, me preocupó un poco, pensé que tal vez falto por el dolor que debía de sentir en su espalda y en su pierna, pero en la tarde pude darme cuenta de que no fue asi.

**Bella POV**

Al siguiente día me levanté mas temprano y me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha, después me vestí normal, bueno, lo que es normal para mi obvio. La espalda me dolía el doble de lo que me dolía ayer, y la pierna la sentía demasiado rara.

Bajé a tomar desayuno, extrañamente el único que estaba en casa era Sam.

Sam: Hola, enana.

Bella: ¿Qué onda? ¿Dónde estan todos?

Sam: Salieron, ni idea a donde, cada uno tiene un lugar al que ir. Yo iba a salir pero tu pierna arruina mis planes.- Rodé los ojos. Me comi una barrita de cereal, me lavé los diente y Sam me llevó al instituto.

Llegamos y no tenía ganas de nada. El echo de tan solo ver el coleguio me deprimia.

Asi que decidi simplemente no ir.

Rose y Alice vinieron conmigo. Las tres salimos de esa carcel y nos fuimos a pasear por la ciudad, vagamos casi toda la mañana, conversando, y viendo chicos lindos. Bueno, más que nada ellas, yo aún me sentía rara en ese sentido. Y ni si quiera sabía por que lo hacía si de todos modos el estuvo con Ángela…

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, y con las chicas fuimos a un restaurant. Estabamos pidiendo la orden y no me podía creer quien era el camarero.

Camarero: ¿Algo de beber?

Bella: Ehh… si, yo quiero un jugo de Fram… ¿Jared?.- Dije cuando levanté la mirada.

Jared: ¿Bella?

Alice: ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

Bella: Aap, bueno. Lo vi en una fiesta. La del sabado. Pero, no sabía que trabajabas aquí, ni si quiera sabía que trabajabas.

Jared: Si, dejé el coleguio hace un tiempo y me dediqué a trabajar para ganar mi plata y ser independiente.- Lanzó una mirada hacia donde se daban las ordenes-. Emm bueno, luego hablamos, o si no me despiden. ¿Jugo de frambuesa, no?- Preguntó caminando de espaldas. Asentí-. Bien, ya vengo.- entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Rose: Debí suponer que a alguien pescarías el sabado y no estaría tan aburrida como demostrabas.

Bella: Rose.- Le dije con una sonrisa.- Nada que ver, es como un… amigo.

Alice: Bella, tu no tienes amigos. Sabes que nunca funciona la amistad.

Bella: Bueno esta puede ser la exepción ¿No?.- Hicieron una mueca y entonces cambiamos de tema.

En un mometo miré y vi que Jared estaba parado a un lado vigilando las mesas. Tenía que aprovechar de hablar con el. Se le llegaba a salir un poco de la conversación del sabado y me tiraba de un rascacielos.

Me acerqué a el llamando su atención.

Jared: Bella, ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: Eem, si enrealidad si. Mira, sobre la conversación del sábado… ellas no pueden saber nada ¿Ok? Asi que porfa no vayas si quiera a mencionarlo.

Jared: Claro, no hay problema. Hey pero hablando de eso, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue con el chico ese?.- Hice una mueca, a lo que el asintió con el ceño fruncido.

Bella: Te contaría pero…- Miré hacia las chicas.

Jared: Ah… claro. ¿Qué dices te gustaría ir a comer algo mañana después del instituto y me lo cuentas?

Bella: Claro. Dame tu numero.- Nos dimos nuestros celulares y después me devolví a la mesa.

Jared: Hey.- dijo haciendo que me volteara.- mejor vuelve al coleguio y dejate de hacer la cimarra.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella: Callate.- Le respondí con una risa. Y volví a la mesa.

Alice: Te dije que tu no tenías amigos.

Bella: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Rose: Te vimos desde aca coqueteando con el.

Bella: Aiish, solo hablabamos. Como sea, tengo hambre.

Comimos y luego fuimos al cine en la tarde. Vimos Paranormal Activity, y con las chicas estabamos muertas del miedo, pero a mi lado se sentó un tipo cualquiera intentando sobrepasarse conmigo, asi que me arruino un poco la película.

Cuando ya las clases debían de haber terminado, nos ibamos de vuelta al auto.

Rose: Chicas, ¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa?

Alice: ¿Qué hariamos?

Rose: Bueno, no se si les conté que tengo otro hermano aparte de Edward, pero no sería mi hermano hermano, para nada. De echo ni si quiera es hijo de Carlisle asi que no, no somos hermanos…

Alice: Aai, ¿Por qué la sacas tan larga?

Bella: Es obvio Alice, le gusta!

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio? ¿Tu hermanastro?

Rose: Que no sería mi hermano! Y… no, no me gusta. Pero no puedo decir que no es lindo…

Con Alice nos reimos.

Alice: Pues ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a conocer a tu "Hermanito".

Nos dirigíamos a la casa de Rose. No tenía ningunas ganas de verlo. Solo rogaba que estuviera encerrado en su cuarto y no saliera, pero como el mundo me odia, abrí la puerta y apareció ante mis ojos.

Estaba sentado en el sillón tocando su guitarra, que para que mentir, tocaba genial y el ritmo era bastante bueno.

Me había quedado mirándolo, hasta que el levantó la vista hacia mi, me miró con un poco seño fruncido y siguió tocando la guitarra.

Rose: Psst, es ese.- Nos susurró Rose haciendome volver. Miré a donde me indicaba y lo vi.

Bueno, que decir. No era feo, para nada. Clasificaba. Musculoso, lindos ojos, linda piel y su pelo le daba un aspecto… no se. Rudo, dije en mi yo interior con algo de risa. No era feo, pero tampoco era la máxima maravilla. De todos modos, si no fuera por el idiota que estaba tan solo unos pasos más allá que no se que me hizo, estaría intentando jugar con el en este mismo momento en ves de quedarme mirándolo.

Nos acercamos a el.

Emmett: Hola, nenas.- Dijo acercándose a nosotras. Nos saludó a las tres con un beso en la mejilla tomándonos por la espalda-cadera. Tenía una mezcla de olor entre sudor y desodorante, que denuevo, admito que si no fuera por el tarado, encontraría totalmente sexy.

Alice: Asi que tu eres el hermano de Rose.

Emmett: Bueno, en realidad no somos hermanos.- Otro más.- asi que no se preocupen nenas, soy como cualquier otro hombre.- La miré un poco incrédula, al parecer era de esos hombres que se metían con cualquiera y luego la dejaban como si nada, se le notaba.- Ahora con su permiso, preciosas, necesito ver algo arriba.- Entonces subió y Rose con Alice comenzaron a comentar. En cambio yo, me fui acercando a la otra dirección.

Por sus espaldas me fui acercando a el intentando que no se diera cuenta, pero fallé.

Edward: ¿Por qué faltaste a clases?

Bella: Nada de tu incumbencia.

Edward: Veo que sigues enojada.

Bella: ¿Debería no estarlo?

Edward: Si hubieras leido el papel lo entenderías. Pero no, la lady di prefirió botarlo al basurero.- Dijo con tono sarcastico. La nota, se me había olvidado por completo. La había dejado en el pantalón y se me olvidó. De seguro eran mentiras.

Bella: No te hubiera creido tus mentiras, pero da igual. Tu quedate con tu Ángela que me podré encontrar algo mejor.- Dije para darme vuelta y alejarme nuevamente de allí.

Con las chicas nos sentamos en el living. Edward subió a su pieza y Emmett nos acompañó.

Hablamos un rato, bueno, hablaron. Se notaba claramente las intencions de Emmett, y las chicas no paraban de seguirle el juego. Por más que no sean hermanos… se veía raro Rose en esa posición.

De vez en cuando Emmett me susurraba cosas al oído y yo casi ni le respondía, no estaba muy interesada.

Emmett: ¿Qué pasa preciosa, por que tan callada. Yo no muerdo, bueno, no muy fuerte.- Dijo susurrando en mi oído intentando sonar sexy.

Bella: Escucha Emmett yo….-Iba a dejarle en claro que no estaba interesada. Pero luego me lo pensé bien. ¿Ignoraría a un chico tan sexy por un idiota don nadie que además le doy lo mismo y se va con otras chicas? En que te has convertido Isabella! Pareces una arrastrada. Esta no soy yo, nop, asi que deja esa estupidez de lado y has lo que de verdad harías.- …yo solo pienso que no hace falta hablar tanto ¿No crees?- Dije acercandome un poco más a el.- Las palabras sobran.- Le susurré.

Me miró co una gran sonrisa y me guiñó el ojo, gesto al que correspondí.

Además de que esto le enseñaria a Edward quien soy yo. ¿Qué quería jugar conmigo? No lo creo. El se va con Ángela, yo también tendré lo mismo.

Estuvimos conversando un rato más. Pero esta vez yo estaba más animada en la conversación, entre coqueteos, gestos, pequeños roces, etc.

Entonces hubo un momento en que Rose y Alice tenían que ir a ver algo a su habitación, quedando asi a solas yo con Emmett.

No se perdió ni un segudo cuando ya me encontraba con su brazo alrededor de mi y su cara a tan solo unos centímetros. Este chico era rápido.

Emmett: ¿Las palabras sobran, no?- Dijo con su aliento en mi rostro. Entonces justo en ese momento vi a Edward comenzando a bajar. Ahora veía si le gustaba su propio jueguito.

Sin más, envolví el cuello de Emmett con mis brazos y me le acerqué a su rostro, juntando así sus labios con los mios.

Era un beso bastante brutal, no mentiré, no lograba sentir nada. Eran solo sus labios y nada más. No pude evitar recordar el beso de Edward y mi mente solo quería que fueran sus labios no los de Emmett, pero al parecer a Emmett si le gustó. Por que se comenzó a acercar más a mi e incrementó la rudeza del beso. Entonces comenzó a introducir su lengua en mi boca, pero yo ya no podía más y me alejé de el bruscamente con las respiraciones agitadas.

Bella: Lo siento, Emmett. Pero no… no debí besarte.- Me paré del sillon y me aleje de el. De exactamente el mismo sillón con que me bese con Edward hace solo unas noches atrás.

Emmett: ¿Qué pasa nena? Ibamos tan bien, recien empezabamos.- Dijo parandose para acerarse a mi.

Bella: No, enserio. No.- Me alejé nuevamente y saqué mi celular. Llamé a Sam diciendole que venga a buscarme. Llegó y lo peor fue que Emmett era un gran fan del equipo de Sam, asi que por supuesto. Lo olbigo a quedarse un poco a conversar y no se que cosas más.

Estaba subiendo para ir con las chicas a decirles que me iba, y se me cruza Edward en el camino.

Venía con una cara llena de tristeza y cansancio. No me gustaba verlo así, ni si quiera sabía por que pero simplemente no me gustaba… ¿Pero que le pasaría?

**Edward POV**

Era increible. Esta mina nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Era la persona más falsa e hipócrita que haya podido conocer. Me dice miles de cosas y luego esta besuqueandose con Emmett en el sillon de abajo. Ya no podía mas, no lo aguantaba.

Después de ver eso me fui a mi habitación. No podía sacarme la escena de ellos dos pasandose saliba, aparte de mucha furia, debía admitir que me embargaba una pena tremenda que no podía controlar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, como nunca. No pensé que de verdad se sentía eso, nunca lo había tenido. Pero ahora si, y era algo insoportable.

Pasó un rato así, y entonces me dije que mejor me olvidaba de esa tipa. Y esta si que iba en serio. Lo unico que hacia era arruinarme la vida. Iba por el pasillo para bajar cuando se cruza de nuevo.

Bella: ¿Estás bien?- Le mire incrédulo. ¿Era enserio?

Edward: Correte, perra.- Dije pasándola por el lado quedandose con una experesion de estupida con la boca abiera.

Bella: ¿Perdón?

Edward: "Ahhi, esque estoy tan cofundida, por que no me arrepiento Edward, me gustas".- Dije haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.- Perra manipuladora, eso es lo que eres. Ahora aléjate.

Bella: ¿Pero que te crees?

Edward: ¿Para que mierda me dices todas esas weas si después te besas con cualquiera,? que, ¿No le dijiste lo mismo a Emmett que me dijiste a mi esa noche?

Bella: Aver primero que nada, nunca le había dicho cosas asi a nadie Y segundo, ¿Se puede saber que me alegas tu? Se perfectamente bien que te la pasate en grande con Ángela anoche, asi que mejor callate.

Bufe. Ella no sabia absolutamente nada. Eran sus estupidas suposicisiones.

Edward: No, tu no sabes nada.- Dije para luego darme la vuelta e irme encabronado a la cocina.

Emmett: Eh, ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué ese caracho?

Edward: Callate.- le dije. Aprovechando que Bella estaba en pieza de Rose me fui a mi cuarto y me lanzé en la cama.

Como me había dicho antes, esta era la definitiva. Ya ni si quiera me lo pensaría. Sacaría a Bella de mi mente y esta vez si que si. Tal vez… tal vez deba darle una oportunidad a Ángela, pero a la Áng de siempre, no a la apestante. Creo que la podría hacer volver, creo…. Tal vez que mañana podría pedirle a Áng salir de nuevo…

**Bella POV**

Me había dejado sorprendida. ¿Cómo me habia llamado? Affg ni si quiera se que se creia, el se la pasa con Angela toda una noche, y yo me doy un beso con alguien y se encabrona. Y además que le importaba, yo no me dejaría llevar por nadie. Era mi vida, y yo la hacía como me de la gana.

Cuando alfín llegué a casa subí a mi cuarto y me tiré en mi cama, estaba cansadisima, pero mas que nada era estrés mental.

Al siguiente día cuando me levanté. Era bastante temprano. Me había dado una ducha de siempre y me fui a vestir.

Decidí ocupar los mismo pantalones del lunes, de todos modos estaban limpios.

Iba a salir de mi habitación cuando meto las manos en los bolsillo y siento un papel.

Ahí me acorde. La nota de Edward.

La agarré primero en mis manos mordiendome el labio inferior. Quizas que cosa había escrito aquí. Lo más probable, una mentira… pero la verdad no lo creía. Edward no era de esas personas mentirosas… creo.

Agarré la nota, la abrí, y entoces me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido…

**Alli estuvo el cap (: Ojala les haya gustaado ^^ Y bueno como dije los adelanto se acabaron porqe no tngo los proximos capis :Z y debo escribiiiiir y sobre todo mi otra nove y no me llega la inspiracion con esa -.- ! Bueeno cdse Kisses !**


	18. Cap 17: Arrepintiendose

**Bueno primero que nada, me voy a hacer mis maletas, seep, este es el ultimo cap que subo en dos semanas. CREO. Por que no tengo idea de si tenga internet alla. La idea era pasarle caps a una maiga para que los suba, pero nop... no pude escribir u.u con suerte termine este que era uno asi como para cuando me vaya. Bueno ahora rezaré por tener internet alla-.- existe tmbn la probabilidad qe solo lo tenga los fds :/ de todos modos, si llego a no tener internet, igual llevare mi notebook y escribire lo capis siguientes para tenerlos listos cuando vuelva (: por que creo que demas que alcanzaré a hacerlos (: Bueno ojala les guste este capi, cdse Kisses. Dejen reviews plis ! Ahh gracias por todos los reviews anteriores enserio gracias ^^**

**Capitulo 17: Arrepentimientos**

**Bella POV**

Agarré la nota, la abrí, y entonces me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido…

_Tienes razón, ayer Sali con Ángela, pero para mi era una salida de amigos, no hablamos mucho, de echo solo quería alejarme de ella, pero cuando nos ibamos el auto se me quedo en pana,y la unica vencinera cerca estaba cerrada, asi que tuve que llamar a jasper, me fui con el, y hoy en la mañana pasamos ala vencinera. _

Y abajo decía algo más…

_Lo que te dije es todo verdad, y no quisiera estar con otra chica que no seas tu, durante todo el domingo la unica que ocupaa mi mente eras tu, nada mas que tu, tu y tu. No se por que pero… por alguna razón eres especial para mi, Bella. **(Se supone que esto esta tachado y no se puede leer apenas (: ) ** _

No se podía leer casi nada, hubiera podido intentarlo y averiguar algo, pero en este momento mi mente estaba cncentrada en el primer párrafo.

El no había pasado la noche con Ángela, el ni si quiera la quiere, y yo la idiota jurando que obtenía venganza besé a Emmett en sus narices. _Idiota, Idiota ,idiota!_ La había cagado, y esta vez si que si. El no me perdonaría, no. Por que bastantes cosas le había echo para enojarlo… Aff eso me pasa por terca y orgullosa.

Rene: Mi amor, yo me voy. Desayuna que ya se te hace tarde.

Respiré profundamente.

Bella: Chao, mamá.

Bajé y tome un desayuno rápido.

Entonces miré alrededor, y no había absolutamente nadie en casa. Le hubiera pedido a mamá que me lleve.

No quería ni pensar en la opciónes que me quedaban

1.- Micro: un lugar todo asqueroso con asientos inestables llenos de basuraen el suelo y de conductor un vago, aparte de toda la gente que la llena.

2.- Taxi: Ya me puedo imaginar el olorsito que debe de haber allí adentro, el taxista completamente sudado por el calor… y además podían llegar a sobrepasarse conmigo.

Aff, tendría que ser la micro.

Salí a la vereda esperando por una micro, que se tardó unos 10 minutos. Genial, llegaría tarde a clases.

Cuando subó el olor me dio de golpe. Olía a una combinación de alcohol con cigarro y sudor. Era rancio. Aparte de que estaba repleta y apenas había espacio, por lo que tuve que ir parada todo el viaje. Y más encima algunos tipos corriendo mano.

Cuando alfín pude bajar, estaba aliviada. Nunca había viajado tan mal en toda mi vida.

Bajé y me fui a la sala entrando no más-

Profesor: ¿Qué hace llegando a esta hora? Va media hora de retraso Srta. Swan

Bella: la micro se atraso

Profesor, si claro, vayase a buscar pase.

Bella: Pero si…

Profesor: Dije que pase.- Me llevó a la salida y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

Llevaba como una una hroa y media despierta y ya odiaba este dia.

Me fui a inspectoría y después de no se cuanto rato de otros tipos me pasaron un pase.

Me fui a la sala de nuevo y me fui a mi puesto. No había dormido muy bien la noche pasada. De vez en cuando se me abrían los ojos, y después volvia a cerrarlos. Me pasé toda la clase haciendo dibujitos idiotas en mi cuaderno.

Cuando alfín termino me fui a mi siguiente tortura, y en esta si que no pude evitar quedarme dormida. Hasta que me desperto un tremendo golpe en la mesa que casi me da un ataque cardíaco.

Me desperté de un salto.

Prfsra: ¿Tiene sueño la Srta?

Bella: Pues si, ¿Es normal no?

Prfsra: Entonces se puede ir a dormir, AFUERA

Bella: Pero si solo fue un rato no le ponga color…

Prfsra: Dije afuera, y quedara anotada.

No tenía ganas de pelearme con ese viejo asi que simplemente me paré y me fui al baño, me encerré y necesitaba algo desesperadamente para relajarme, asi que agarré un cigarro y lo encendí.

La verdad es que muy pocas veces fumaba, y solo era o en fiestas, o cuando necesitaba tranquilidad.

Pasó un rato así hasta que escuché una vocecita.

Alice: ¿Bella?

Abrí la puerta de una patada para que viera donde estaba.

Alice: Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?

Bella: Nada

Alice: Vamos, estás fumando. Solo lo haces cuando te pasa algo.

Suspiré. Alice em conocía demasiado bien. De todos modos ella ya sabía todo lo de Edward.

Bella: Bien, te acuerdas que el domingo Edwrad no llegó a su casa a dormir ¿No?

Alice: Seep.

Bella: Bueno el había salido con Ángela ese día, asi que supuse que había pasado la noche con ella, al siguiente dia no quize escuchar sus explicaciones y en la noche me besé con Emmett frente a el apropósito para que vea como me sentía, sin embargo leí una nota que tenía de Edward y me di cuenta de que soy la persona mas imbecil que existe en este mundo.- Dije entregándole la nota.

Alice se detuvo a leerla un rato y luego se quedo penstiva, me miró y se mordió el labio.

Bella: ¿La cagué, no?.- Me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba completamente depresiva, aparte de que me sentía asquerosamente mal. Era increíble, nunca me había sentido asi, menos por un hombre.

Alice hizo una mueca. Entonces volvió a mirar la nota.

Alice: ¿Puedes leer el ultimo párrafo?.- Me paso la nota de nuevo.

Le intenté leer un poco, pero solo pude descifrar algunas palabras.

Bella: Lo que puedo entender es…"_ es verdad… quisiera estar con otra chica… el domingo… nada que tu…alguna para mi…"- _Fruncí el seño. ¿Quería estar con otra chica.

Alice: ¿Estás segura?

Bella: Pues es lo que se entiende.- Ahora estaba enojada, y me sentía como idiota.

Alice: Ahm… Bella… algo que no queria decirte pero.. supongo deberías saber.

Bella: ¿Qué?

Alice: Edward y Ángela saldrán hoy en la tarde de nuevo.- Me quede callada algo sorprendida.

Bella: ¿Cómo lo sabes¿

Alice: Le escuche pidiendoselo.

Si antes estaba enojada, ahora estaba furiosa, lanzé el cigarro y lo aplaste,

Ya había tocado la campana.

Alice: Bella por que no lo revisas otra vez…

Bella: No me hace falta, ya capté el mensaje. Imbecil….

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cafetería con las chicas. Ya que rose se nos había unido.

No las pesqué mucho, estaba pensando las cosas que le diría a Edward en biología. La verdad, estaba enojada, pero no quería pelear. Supongo que la mejor solución es terminar con todo esto que me enfermaba. El no me quería, ¿Qué se le podía hace a eso? Nada.

El tiempo se me pasó demasiado rápido. No me di ni cuenta cuando la campana ya había tocado y me dirigí al salón allí estaba el sentadito de lo más tranquilo, aun que con un poco cara de pico (Esque asi le decimos aca xD es como cara de cansado, que tuvo mala noche y no sabía como mas ponerle ò.ó)

Fui y me senté a su lado.

**Edward POV**

Mi noche fue asquerosa, no me sacaba de la cabeza la imagen de ella besandose con Emmett, hice de todo para sacarmela de la cabeza, tocar guitarra, leer, escuchar musica, todo todo todo, y nada servía.

A la siguiente mañana estaba muerto, apenas había podido dormir la noche anterior.

Pero cumpliria con lo que me había prometido. Allaría forma de sacarla de mi cabeza para siempre.

En el instituto apenas la vi se lo prgunté.

Edward: Hola, Áng.- Me miró extrañada.- ¿Por qué esa cara?

Ángela: No pensé que me hablaría después de … bueno, tu sabes.

Edward: Ahmm… no importa…

Ángela. Perdón- Dijo bajando el rostro avergonzado. Esta era la Ángela que yo conocía la que me simpatizaba.

Edward: No te preocupes, me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu.- Sonrió levemente.- Y bueno… ¿Te gustaría salir a comer algo después de clase?- Ahora si levantó la mirada sorprendida.

Ángela: ¿Es enserio?

Edward: Seep.

Ángela: Claro, me encantaría.

Edward: Entonces nos vemos más tarde.- Le dirigí una sonrisa, me la devolvió y seguimos caminando en distintas direcciones.

Me sentía un poco culpable, porque para mi Áng era una amiga, y por que enrealidad solo quería sacarme de la cabeza a una persona… pero podría llegar a gustarme algún dia ¿No?... no te mientas Edward… no se…. A estas alturas no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Esto era nuevo en mi, el año pasado yo solo estaba metido en los estudios, y las mujeres no me interesaban ni en lo más minimo. Pero ahora… ahora esa chica me había cambiado…

La mañana se pasó bastante lenta, sin mucho que hacer, el almuerzo aburrido de nuevo, y algo incómodo con Jasper y Ángela; Ángela creía que yo quería algo con ella, y la última vez que hablé con Jasper no fue muy bien…

Ahora tocaba la pesadilla, ahora tocaba sentarme con esa perra…

Yo llegué antes y me senté como si nada, luego llegó ella y me quedó mirando.

Edward: ¿Qué?.- Le dije cuando ya me tenía harto de mirarme.

Bella: ¿Mala noche, no?- Lo quede mirando incrédulo y volteé la mirada.- Nada solo quería decirte que ya leí tu notita…

Asi que al final si la había leído… no importaba, ya la había cagado hace rato.

Bella: Nada que ya entendí que no quieras nada conmigo, que ya entendí que todas las cosas que nos dijimos esa noche ya no importan, por que ya se que tu quieres estar con otra chica y lo que sea, no te molestaré más. Pero si tu no quieres estar conmigo, ¿Se puede saber por que te enojas que me haya besado con Emmett?

¿Qué estupideces había dicho? ¿De donde había sacado todas esas cosas?

Edward: ¿De donde sacaste toda esa mierda?

Bella: De tu nota, de donde más. Pero ya va, no lo niegues, te dejaré en paz, ¿Ok?

Edward: ¿Qué? Yo nunca escribí eso.- De echo había escrito todo lo caontrario, pero al menos lo taché… no lo podía leer… ¿O si?

Bella: Como que no, aquí esta.- Sacó la nota de su bolsillo y me la entregó. ¿En que momento la había sacado?

Me mostró con el dedo todas las partes que ella había leído, y ahora entendía de donde había sacado todas esas cosas.

Edward: Isabella, ya cállate.- Me miró algo soprendida, iba a alegar algo pero yo hablé primero.- ¿Ves esto?.- Dije señalandole el último párrafo. Me miró como si estuviera loco.- Dice totalmente todo lo contrario.

Comenzé a leerle la nota, por más que lo había tachado, me acordaba perfectamente de lo que había escrito, y ya me daba igual si lo sabía o no.

Edward: "_Lo que te dije es todo verdad, yo no quisiera estar con otra chica que no seas tu, durante todo el domingo la unica que ocupaba mi mente eras tu, nada mas que tu, tu y tu. No se por que pero… por alguna razón eres especial para mi, Bella._

Cuando terminé de leerlo, la miré y estaba sorprendida. Se mordió el labio.

Bella: Edward yo…

Edward: Olvídalo, ya no importa. De todos mdoos tu prefieres a Emmett ¿No? El si esta a la altura. Pero da igual. Ya es tarde.

Para mi suerte justo tocó la campana en ese momento, asi que me paré y la dejé con la nota en mano.

Me fui en busca de Ángela, tenía que olvidar todo lo ocurrido… ya no valía la pena, personas como ella lo único que hacen es arruinarte la vida.

Edward: ¿Vamos?- Dije cuando la encontré. Asintió.

Nos subimos a mi volvo y nos dirigimos a comer algo, sería un helado iguaa que otras vecess no más. Mi poca imaginación y poca experiencia no me hacía ocurrirseme nada más.

Estuvimos un rato comiendo, un poco conversando, hora era más agradable que el domingo. Prefería mil veces a esta Ángela que a la otra. Aun que no podía evitar que de re pente viniera Bella a mi cabeza como un rayo.

Estaba todo bien… hasta que de repente apareció.

**Bella POV**

Me había quedado totalmente sorprendida.

Las palabras escritas por Edward me habían dejado asi.

Asi que yo era la única que estaba e su mente, que yo era especial para el. Me daban ganas de llorar. Yo la había cagado, yo había echo que el quisiera estar con Ángela y no conmigo. Y todo por ser la persona mas idiota qure existe en este mundo. La pena que me inundaba era gigante, y no pude evitar que cayeran unas cuantas lagrimas por mi mejilla. Nunca había llorado por un hombre, pero eso ya daba igual, ya lo admito, Edward es especial, me gusta y mucho. Y yo ando arruinandolo todo con mis idioteces.

Comenzó a sonar mi celular, era un mensaje de Jared.

_**Hey, estoy en el Bocato. Te espero.**_

_(Bocato es el nombre de un lugar aquí en Osorno, es que no sabia que otro nombre poner :B)_

Se me había olvidado por completo que iba a juntarme con Jared, pero sería bueno. Supongo que podría contarle todo. El si que era un amigo, desde la fiesta en que le conté sobre Edward.

Le pedí a Alice que me llevara, había notado mis lagrimas pero yo me giré y no hablé en todo el viaje.

Llegamos al Bocato y vi a Jared esperandome.

Bella: Hola.- Dije en un tono medio triste.

Jared: Hola, Bella.- Dijo dudoso.- ¿Qué pasa?

Hice una mueca, respiré profundo y me senté.

Jared: Estabas llorando.- Afirmó. Me mordí el labio y unas cuantas lagrimas volvieron a salir. Por que lo había perdido, había perdido a Edward ahora si que si.

Jared se me acercó y me abrazó. Abrazo que le devolví con gusto y provocó que cayeran más lagrimas por mi mejilla.

Bella: Lo perdí, Jared. La cagué.

Me sobaba la espalda como gesto de consolación.

Jared: ¿Qué pasa, como que la cagaste?

Bella: Me besé con su hermano frente a el, yo al estúpida lo arruiné todo.- Decía entre sollozos. Jared se calló, em ayudo a tranquilizarme un poco, y cuando ya las lágrimas habían disminuido y podía hablar bien le conté bien.

Jared: Aver explícame todo.

Bella: Ya mira, esa noche cuando hablé contigo, fui donde el y le dije toda la verdad y el me dijo lo mismo, pero luego me dio algo y le dije que hicieramos como si nada,después al siguiente día una chica le dijo que salieran, entonces fueron y el auto de Edward quedo en pana asi que tuvo todo un enred y no fue a dormir a su casa, yo pensando que se había quedado con Ángela no le quería escuchar, y creyendo que me vengaba me besé con su hermano frente a el, y resulta que después supe la verdad y me di cuenta de que la cagué por idiota.- Hubo un momento de silencio.- Además que antes de eso edwad me había escrito uan nota diciendo que era especial para el , pero con lo que hice ya lo aruiné todo. Debe de odiarme.

Jared: Espera, dijo que eres especial para el ¿No?

Asentí.

Jared: Bella el no te odia, todo lo que te dijo estoy seguro que lo sigue sintiendo, los sentimientos no se pasan de un momento a otro.

Bella: Pero justo en este momento el esta con esa chica.

Jared: Seguramente intenta olvidarte, Bella. Pero no lo a hecho. De echo podría incluso asegurarte que el no puede sacarte de su cabeza.

Lo quede mirando dudosa.

Jared: Confía en mi, no te des por vencida Bella. Si deverdad quieres a Edward, lucha por el.

¿Luchas por Edward? Sonaba raro, pero Jared enía razón. Me estaba muriendo en lagrima en vez de ir a por el…

Bella: ¿Dices que vaya en este momento?

Jared: Sería lo mejor, debería ir a interrumpir en esa "Cita".- Dijo sonriendome ahora.

Lo pensé un rato, era una idea genial.

Bella: Gracias, pero tu…

Jared: No te preocupes por mi, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. Ahora ve.- Le sonreí me despedí de el y me fui.

No tenía idea de donde podrían estar, pero recorrí casi todo el centro, me dolía un poco la pierna pero me daba igual. No dejaría que esa zorra me quite a mi Edward. El era mio, mio mio.

Cuando al fín los vi. Estaban los dos sentado en una mesa conversando tranquilamente. Entonces me acerqué a ellos lentamente, de la anda agarré una silla y me uní.

Bella: Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Ambos giraron la vista hacia mi y em quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

**Bueno alli estaba el cap, sry por la falta de ortografia ò.ó esqqe no tengo tiempo para revisarlo, estan ahciendo un asado, tengo que hacer mis maletas son las 2:40 y nos vamos en unas horitas mas y yo soy demorona para esso xD asi que bueno ojala les haya gustado dejen reviews porfas ! Cdse Kisses (:**


	19. Cap 18: La cita

** ! TENGO INTERNEEEEEEEEEEEEEET ! xDDD siipiiiis tenemos esa cosaa de Movistar portatil :H eaea :B aunqe la weaita esta se desoncta a cda rato D: pero qe va igual sirve (: asiqe aqi otro capi ! Hope you like it (: AUnqe obiamnte no subire cap toos los dias prqqe estoy de Holidays ps wuachaas :P xD bno ojala les guste.. sory si no quedo muy bueno la cabaña noe s muy grande es como una pieza y al gentee esta no em dejaa escribir tranqila ( carita esa de 66 no se cmo xuxa acerkla en este notebook raro xD) Bueeno LEEAAAN ! i dejen reviews porfis ^^ **

**Capitulo 18: La cita**

**Bella POV**

Entonces me acerqué a ellos lentamente, de la nada agarré una silla y me uní.

Bella: Hola, ¿Qué tal?

Ambos giraron la vista hacia mi y em quedaron mirando sorprendidos.

Edward: ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella: nada me los encontré de pasada. ¿ya ordenaron?

Se quedaron mirando dudosos, pero no soy tonta, pude darme cuenta del pequeño rastro de sonrisa que salió de la cara de Edward.

Hize venir al camarero y le pedí otro helado. Me quedaría pegada a ellos, no dejaría ir a Edward tan facil, y menos con esa zorra.

Ángela obviamente me miraba furiosa, pero yo simplemente la ignoraba. Ya la penna se había marchado, ahora estaba llena de valor por Edward.

Bella: ¿Y de que hablaban?

Ángela: nada que te interese.

Bella: Que antipática _Ang_.- Me miró notablemente enojada.

Trajeron los helados y comenzamos a comer. Primero que nada tomé el jugo, que tenía un sabor asqueroso, y como instinto lo escuopi _accidentalmente_ hacia Ángela.

Áng: ¿PERO QUE MIERDA?

Bella: Perdon, sabia mal.- le dije con una sonrisa. Pude ver que Edward tenia una miarada seria pero la comisura de un labio un poco curvada.

Mientras Ángela intentaba limpiarse comenze a probar el helado.

Bella: esta muy buen, ¿Edward quieres probar?.- Dije pasandole mi cuchara. Lo que logró que Ángela me echara otras de sus estuoidas miradas.

Edward: Ahh… no gracias Bella.

Bella: Y tu Áng, ¿No quieres?.- No me respondió.

Ángela: aahm… Edward… ¿No te gustaría comer en otra parte?

Bella: Déjalo el esta bien aquí.- Me acerqué mi silla hasta Edward y lo tomé del brazo. Pude darme cuenta que se tensó y Ángela me miraba con desprecio. Entonces le di un beso en la mejilla.

Edward: Bella… estoy en una cita con Ángela.

Bella: ¿Y? ¿Qué no puedo estar con ustedes?

Ángela: No

Bella: Mejor deja que Edward decida si.- Dije levantando mi mirada hacia el.

Se quedó mudo y suspiró.

Bella: Tomaremos eso como si – dije lanzandole una mirada a Ángela con una sonrisa.

Ángela un poco picada acercó su silla al otro lado de Edward y le tomó el otro brazo, yo rodé los ojos. Edward suspiró.

Edward: Voy al baño.- se levantó y se fue.

Ángela: oye escuchame perra. Edward ahora es mio, ¿Ok? Asi que mejor andate que aquí solo sobras.

Bella: JÁ ¿Yo sobro? Oye estupida zorra se nota que no sabes nada, Edward nunca te querrá. ¿Lo entiendes o te lo dibujo?

Ángela. Y si se supone que no me quiere, ¿Por qué me invita a salir?

Bella: por PENA!

No alcanzó a responder cuando Edward volvió.

Entonces Ángela se paró se le acercó y le susurró algo al oido.

Esa zorra, parece que no le quedo claro con los que le di el otro día, tendría que repetirlo. ¿Eso es lo que quería? ¿Una pelea? Pues no le convenía, saldría perdiendo.

Me aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar. Edward se sentó, y Ángela no pudo más que sentarse tambien.

Bella: eehm… y, edward. ¿Has compuesto más canciones?.- Dije intentando hacer un tema solo entre EL Y YO, pero no, la zorra no se rendía.

Ángela: ¿Compones?- Preguntó sorprendida. El asintió.- Ahyy algún día debes componerme una canción!.- Dijo sonando como una estupida niña mientras tomaba su rostro para voltearlo hacia ella. . Le dio una sonrisa y le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla. Le lanze la peor mirada que podría salir de mis ojos.

Necesitaba hacer algo enserio para que lo deje en paz si no quería ganarse otro golpe. Asi que n se me ocurrió nada mejor…

Bella: Laotra noche me compuso una canción.- Tomé su rostro y volví a voltearlo hacia mi. Apenas lo dije me arrepentí. Edward abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Ángela: Deja de decir estupideces.- Dijo con un bufido mientras volvia nuevamente el rostro de Edward hacie ella. Idiota.

Bella: No miento… ¿Verdad Edward?- Dije tomando su rostro y moviendolo de modo que quede mirando hacia mi. No tenía idea de la idiotez que estaba haciendo, solo rogaba por que edward me siguiera la corriente, que para mi suerte y sorpresa lo hizo.

Edward. Buenoo pues… si- dijo como en un susurro. Mientras se soltaba de las manos de ambas y miraba hacia abajo.

Bella: Y es hermosa…- seguí yo.

Ángela se enrojeció al tiro y cerró la boca que se le había quedado abierta. Jugaba con sus manos nerviosa.

Ángela: yo eh… yo voy al bañoahora.

Se paró, tiró su servilleta a la mesa y se fue al baño.

Edward: Bueno ya, Bella. Deverdad, ¿Qué uieres?.- Dijo volteando el rostro hacia mi. Me armé de valor, mas aun de lo que ya estaba. Me acomodé bien para quedarlo mirando fijamente a los ojos y lo solté todo.

Bella: Edward no sabes cuanto lo lamento, perdon, perdon perdon por ser tan idiota y orgullosa, me bese con emmett pensando que me vengaba, pero em di cuenta que fue solo una idiotez, solo quería que fueras tu. Y no te mentiré, todo este rato e estado llorando como loca , Edward. Enserio, lo lamento por favor perdóname. Ya estoy harta de enredos tontos, te lo digo enserio Edward…. Me gustas, y mucho. Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, no se que mierda tienes que me haces sentirme asi, y nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan tonta por algo, porfavor, porfavor perdo…- No alcanzé a terminar de hablar cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Volver a sentir esos maravillosos y dulces labios sobre los mios de neuvo era una sensación maravillosa.

Sin perder unos segundos envolví su cuello con mis brazos y lo atrajé mas a mi. Comenzé a saborear su labio inferior con la punta de mi lengua, entonces nos dimos espacio para que nuestras lenguas comenzaran una gloriosa danza mientras el me agarraba de la cintura para acercarme más a el.

Nos separamos un momento para respirar, nos miramos a los ojos juntando nuestras frentes.

Edward: Ya no importa, Bella. Te quiero mucho, ya me da igual todo eso, solo me importa estar contigo.- Susurró.

Después de esas palabras me inundó una felicidad, y volví a agarrar su rostro entre mis manos para darle otro beso, aun que si fuera por mi, lo besaría por toda la eternidad…

Ángela: ya vol…. Oh… eeh – Se me había olvidado por completo que Áng seguia con nosotros, y justo lleguó para la escena. Se puso roja completamente, con sus ojos un poco llorosos y agarró sus cosas para salir corriendo. No podía evitarlo, mi yo interno estaba completamente feliz, al fin la zorra se había ido a su lugar.

Edward: Ang, No.- Dijo Edward levantandose.

Bella: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir detrás ella?

Edwrad: Bella, no seas pesada. ¿Te hubiera gustado acaso ir al baño y cuando vuelvas me estaría besando con ella?

Bella: Claro que no, tu eres mio.- Dije agarrándolo para abrazarlo y se siente de nuevo a mi lado. Me sonrió.

Edward: ese no es el punto.- ya estaba hecho, ya lo había dicho. Ya me daba igual las diferencias que teníamos. Era mi Edward y no quería estar sin el, asi que el resto se podía meter sus opiniones donde mejor le quepen.

Bella: te quiero.- dije hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro para llenarme de su fragancia.- Y esta vez no me arrepiento de nada, prometo no volver a cagarla.- Suspiró y me beso el pelo.

Edward: esto me recuerda al hospital.- esas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe sorprendidos.´levanté la cabeza.

Bella. ¿Cómo dices?.- Sacó una risa.

Edward: ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si te habías despertado durante tu tiempo con anestesia después del accidente?- Asentí, recordaba mi supuesto _sueño._- Bueno pues si te despertaste.

¿No habría pasado todo en serio o si?

Yo seguía igual de sorprendida, pero de todos modos ¿Qué más daba ahora? Ela ya sabía que lo quería, asi que eso ya no importaba.

Bella: ¿te dije que te quería, no?

Edward: ¿Lo recuerdas?

Bella: Para mi era un sueño.- dije con una mueca.- Sonrió de nuevo. Terminamos de comernos nuestros helados. A diferencia que esta vez el si acepto mi cucharada.

Era feliz, Feliz, FELIZ! Si, por que Edward no había perdonado, nose como pero lo hizo, y por que lo tenía… bueno…. No eramos novios. Pero igual, es MI edward…

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella llegó, me sorprendió bastante, estaba tan enojado que incluso estaba que le decía que se fuera.

Debo admitirlo, que le haya escupido a Ángela me dio un poco de risa, pero me lo aguanté por que sabía que estaba mal.

Al principio pensaba solo en olvidarla, sacarla de mi cabeza, pero cuando me dijo todas esas palabras, todas esas cosas… todo se fue de mi mente. Me di cuenta que era imposible, que debía dejar atrás esas cosas y volver a empezar.

Iba pronunciando las últimas palabras y no lo aguanté, sus labios me obligaban a aercarme a ellos, asi que lo hice.

Nos besamos sintiendo nuevamente esa ola de sensaciones que me da cuando la beso, eso que hace que sea único…

Me dio un poco de lástima por Ángela, pero en estos momentos solo estaba concentrado en Ella, Ella, y ella. Por que la quería, mucho. Y todas esas cosas que me dijo aumentaban mi felicidad y mi cariño hacia ella.

Después de eso me convenció ir a por un paseo al parque, no era muy mi estilo, pero si ella lo quería, yo lo haría. No solotaba mi mano en ningún momento y eso me gustaba.

Edward: Asi que… ¿te compuse una canción?.- Bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Bella: perdón… y gracias por seguirme el juego.

Edward: Para mi no era un juego…- Levantó la cabeza mirandome extrañada.- ¿Recuerdas la noche que fuiste a mi habitación a despertar?- asintió.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que compuse una canción?.- Pareció comprenderlo y levanto la mirada sorprendida.

Bella: Era… ¿Para mi?.- Asentí.- ¿Enserio?

Hize que pararamos para agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia mi.

Edward: Bella, todo este tiempo no he podido sacarte de mi maldita cabeza, donde sea que voy te apareces, no se porque Bella pero algo hiciste en mi que provoque eso…

Me sonrió. Me dio uno de esos maravillosos besos en los labios.

Bella: Bueno pues algún dia tendrás que tocarme esa canción.- Dijo separandose y sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y nos hundimos en un nuevo beso, que no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo duró, pero no quería que terminara nunca.

Entonces me asaltó una curiosidad.

Edward: ¿Bella?

Bella: ¿Hmm?

Edward: ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y decidirte?.- Sonrió timidamente tomando mis manso entre las suyas.

Bella: El pensar que te había perdido para siempre me hizo darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía.

Me sacó una sonrisa gigante.

Nos manteníamos abrazados con nuestras narices juntas.

Bella: Ah y… bueno. Un amigo.

Frncí el seño. Hasta hoy no había descubierto que era bastante celoso.

Ella se rió y volvió a darme otro beso pero mas corto.

Me sentía como incompleto, algo me faltaba. Bella tenía que ser solo mia y de ningun otro hombre, asi que solo habñia una manera.

La separé un poco de mi y la miré serio. Ella frunció un poco el seño.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?

La miré fijamente a los ojos.

Edward: Bella… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En sus ojos apareció un brillo. Y una enorme sonrisa.

Bella: por supuesto que si, mi Edward.- Me dijo para abalanzarse a mis brazos y juntar nuestros labios como por milésima vez en el día.

Podría pasar toda la eternidad con sus labios tan carnosos y dulces, pero lamentablemente no se podía.

Fui a dejarla a su casa.

Bella: No te vayas…

Edward: Mañana por la mañana volveré por ti.- Le di otro beso de despedida. Lo corté algo antes y ella se quedó abalanzada hacia delante con los labios estirados esperando otro beso. Me reí.

Edward: Nos vemos mañana.- Entonces me dirigí a mi volvo dejándola con las ganas. Se quedó con el ceño fruncido y una mueca. Entonces me fui.

Había sido el mejor día hasta ahora que jamás haya tenido. Bella era MI novia, mia y de nadie más. Y esta vez iba enserio… no podía estar más contento.

En algun pequeño rincón de mi mente, estaba un poco preocupado por Ángela. Mañana me disculparía… pero en ese momento n quería pensar en eso… nada me arruinaría el dia.

**Alli estuvo (: Ojala les haya gustado, ya era tiempo qee estos lesos se entendieraan... creo xz bueeno... sory por la falta de ortografía pero me da paja revisarlo todo de nuevo xD ademas se entiende no ^^? Bno cdnse y denuevoo graciaas a todos los reviews ! :DDD ! KISSEEEEEEEEEEEEES !**


	20. Cap 19: ¿Bella&Edward?

**Primero que nada... sry por la demoraaa DD. usteedes saben qe no me demoro mucho casi siempre, de echo antes subia todos los dias... pero ando de vacaciones y no escribo mucho :/ bueeno de este cap la verdad el titulo no se ah xDD esqe no se me venia nada asi como bueno pal nombre del cap y puse eso no mas... bueno ojala qe les guste (: Dejen reviewws pliiiis ! :D CREEEOO qe con este se llegaan a los 100 ! eaea :B Love yaaaa !**

**Capitulo 19: ¿Bella & Edward?**

**Edward POV**

A la siguiente mañana me levanté mas temprano de lo usual para ir a buscar a Bella.

No podia evitar memorizar todos los hechos sucedidos esa tarde ensanchando cada vez más mi sonrisa.

era raro, una parte de mi me decia que la había perdonado demasiado pronto, pero no me arrepentía, estaba demasiado feliz. Bella alfin se había decidido.

Emmett: ¿Y por que tan sonriente, einstein? – Me pregunto Emmett cuando me lo pille en el pasillo.

Edward: Hmm…- Fue lo unico que logro salir de mi boca, no podía decirle ¿Recuerdas a esa chica con la que te besaste el otro dia? Bueno, me dijo que me quiere, nos besamos y ahora somos novios…"

Rose: ¿Tu que haces despierto tan temprano? – me pregunto la otra en la cocina, ¿y a esta que le importaba?

Edward: Nada que te interese.

No tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con ella, solo quería ir en busca de Bella.

Después de desayunar me me metí al volvo y me dirigí a la casa de Bella, que al parecer estaba sola en casa por que no había ningun otro auto en su casa.

Toqué el timbre y alli estaba ella. Toda arreglada para ir al instituto, hermosa como siempre.

Se acercó a mi y me beso dulcemente en los labios, la bienvenida me sorprendió un poco… al parecer ella lo notó.

Bella: Mejor andate costumbrando.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward: ¿Qué tal tu noche?

Bella: bastante mejor que las otras.

Salimos de su casa y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Hasta el momento había estado feliz, pero cuando recorde a donde ibamos mis pensamintos me amargaron suponiendo lo que venia.

Edward: Supongo que… ¿Te bajaras unas cuadras antes?

Me miro extrañada. Frunci el seño con una mueca y baje la cabeza. Al parecer eso la hizo comprender.

Bella: oh… Edward…

Edward: Lo sabia.- Dije ahora algo enojado.

Bella: Edward, no es eso… de verdad que eso ya no me importa…pero…

Edward: ¿Pero? Admitelo Bella, te doy vergüenza y no quieres andar conmigo por el instituto.

Bella: Edward para, si de verdad eso me importara, ¿Crees que me habría lanzado a Ángela frente a todos?

Me callé, en cierto punto tenía razon… pero aun no entendia que la aproblemaba.

Edward: ¿y entonces que?

Suspiró como si fuera obvio.

Bella: Rose – Susurro. Aun que yo seguía sin entender, ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que nosostros hagamos? Era igual que el resto…. Bueno… almenos para mi.

Al notar que yo seguía mirandolo confundido, antes de que pudiera protestar, ella hablo.

Bella: Edward… Rose es más superficial, incluso más que yo cuando me conociste, si ella llega a saber que estoy contigo no querra volver a hablarme.- entonces comprendi.

Edward: Ah claro, Rosalie. Tu amiguita. Maldición Bella, siempre hai algo, ¿Eso significa que nunca podremos ser los novios que somos en el instituto?

Volteó la mirada a la ventana con la cabeza gacha. Su silencio lo decía todo.

Edward: Sabía que habría algo.- Susurré mas para mi.- Mierda, siempre ahí problemas contigo.- Solte.

Entonces volteó al mirada algo enojada.

Bella: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward: Si no es tu pretencion, entonces es tu amiguita, y sino lo que piense la gente, y quien sabe que otra mierdas mas, pero todo se relaciona con tu reputacion.

Bella: ¿De que hablas, Edward? Eso fue antes, de todos modos recien es nuestro primer dia de novios y ya me andas diciendo esas cosas? ¿Con que derecho?

Edward: Tal vez es nuestro primer dia de novios, ¿Pero tu crees que es el primer dia que siento cosas por ti?.- Volteó denuevo la mirada negando con la cabeza levemente.- Siempre ahi algo molesto entremedio, y ahora por culpa de esa rubia ni si quiera podemos ser "Libres" en el instituto, ¿De verdad piensas dejarte llevar por ella?

Bella: No es eso Edward! No entiendes…

Edwrad: ¿No entiendo que? ¿Qué te importa mas tu msima que lo que sería nosotros?

Bella: NO!.- termino gritando exasperada.- No es eso Edwrad, y no quiero que sigamos con esta discusión, en nuestro primer dia ¿Si? No lo arruinemos… ¿Podemos hablarlo mas tarde?

Lo miré algo enojado.

Bella: Porfavor.- me rogó con la voz mas hermosa que alla podido escuchar en mi vida. Me volteé a mirarla y me hacía un puchero. Tenía una cara tan graciosa que no pude evitar sacar una sonrisa.

Eso hizo que ella sonriera complacida y se acercara a besarme en la mejilla.

Bella: te quiero- me susurró al oido, para luego volver a sentarse bien en el asiento.- Bueno, ya llevamos nuestra primera discusión.

Le sonreí más grande.

Edwrad: si lo vemos bien… es como la cuarta .- Le dije con unas pequeñas risas.

Bella: No esas no cuentan, esta es la primera ya como novios.- me dijo ahora ella con una gran sonrisa. Levanté mis hombros nada mas.

Llegamos una cuadra antes del instituto y bella estaba abriendo la puerta para bajarse.

Suspiré.

Edward: Lo tendremos que hablar.- le dije como advertencia. Me miro con una sonrisa, me dio un dulce beso.- Nos vemos… cariño.- Me dijo algo sonrojada para luego salirse cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a pie al instituto.

Sonreí solo en el auto. Me hacía tan feliz escuchar ese tipo de palabras saliendo de su boca dirigidas hacia mi. Lograba hacerme feliz en tan solo unos segundos. Pero ese asunto de Rosalie no quedaría asi, no quería quedarme callado para siempre.

Era miércoles, hoy tendría biología, asi que podría estar con ella en la tarde.

Llegué y me bajé del auto, alli estaban Jasper junto con Mike newton.

Jasper: Wow, por que esa sonrisa tan grande, matador?- Mike se rió al comentario.

Mike: Vamos Jasper, solo es Ángela.- Dijo riendo un poco.

Jasper: Y Bella no se queda atrás…- Entonces Mike calló y lo miró serio.

Mike: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Jasper: ¿Qué? ¿Crees que bella le salto encima a Ángela solo por diversión?- Mike volteó la vista entre furia y duda algo rojo. Si el supiera…

Mike: No digas tonterias Withlock….- Dijo algo mas bajo.- Bella sera mi novia, ya verás.- Me reí mentalmente, si claro, quedate sentadito esperando no mas Newton…

Jasper: Como sea… pero dinos. ¿Por qué la sonrisa?.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso todos pensaban cuestionarme hoy? ¿Era tan notorio?

Edward: Nada, estupideces…- Le dije respondiendo mientras me unia a ellos para entrar al instituto.

La mañana se pasó rapida, ya que solo tenía pensamientos de esa persona. Esa que llenaba mi mente, de vez en cuando me pillaba con bella en el pasillo, y disimuladamente me guiñaba un ojo y me lanzaba besos… le sonreía. ¿Eso era algo… no?

No me di ni cuenta cuando ya era la hora del almuerzo. Fuimos con Newton, Ben, Crowley y Jasper. Al parecer Ángela había faltado a clases, pero no iba a dejar que la culpa me agobie en estos momentos.

Cuando iba devolviendome de haber buscado mi bandeja de la comida, vi que Bella seguía en la fila, y aprovechando que nadie veía, pase atrás suyo y le di un corto y rapido beso en el cuello de espaldas.

Me fui y pude ver como volteo la cabeza y estaba roja, pero al parecer me habia equivocado con que nadie mriaba, porque pude ver a su lado que Alice me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa… ¿Acaso ella… sabia algo?

Lo ignore y me dirigí a la mesa sentandome entre Jasper y Mike.

Entonces Mike se me acercó con un tono que supuestmente intentaba ser "Amenazador" y me susurró.

Mike: ¿Qué te tramas, Masen?

Edward: ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunte extrañado

Mike: ¿Qué le hiciste a Bella?

Edward: No se de que hablas.- Le dije haciendome el tonto.

Mike: No te hagas, Masen. Te vi acercandosele por atrás y no alcanze a ver lo que hiciste, pero volviste sonriendo.- me calle reprimiendo una sonrisa.- Escuchame bien, mas te vale mantenerte alejado de bella, ella es MIA, si no te las quieres ver conmigo.- La verdad me daba bastante gracia, primero me gustaba que Mike se diera un poco de cuenta que había algo, pero de que Bella era suya, me costó no sacar una carcajada.

No le respondí y volvió a acomodarse en su puesto, sin dejar de ir lanzandome miradas envenenadas durante el almuerzo.

Después de almorzar tranquilamente, Ben, Tyler y Mike se retiraron por que quería ir a comprar algo antes de que comienzen las clases, dejándonos solos a Jasper y a mi.

Al hacer eso pude darme cuenta que Jasper no hablaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y una mirada de confusion y enojo.

Edward: Jasper… ¿pasa algo?.- pregunte después de un rato. Levanto la mirada enojado.

Jasper: ¿Por qué mientes Edward? .- me dijo de la nada. Frunci el seño confundido.

Edward: ¿De que estas habaldnO?

Jasper: " Áng es una gran amiga pero nada más".- dijo intentando imitar mi voz.- No se como te creí.

Edward: Jasper hablo enserio, yo no siento nada con Ángela.

Jasper: ¿Entonces como explicas ese puto beso?.- Dijo levantando algo la voz y moviendo las manos exasperado.

Edward: Hey tranquilo…- Suspiro con rabia y volvio a su comida murmurando algo que no logre entender.- jasper yo no te miento, ese beso me lo dio ella, yo solo intente separarla, a mi no me interesa Ángela…- levanto la cabeza inflando sus mejillas con duda y enojo en su rostro.- Te lo juro.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Jasper: ¿y como se que no mientes?

Edward: Te hablo enserio…. A mi ... me gusta otra persona…- ai me miro curioso, los rastros de enojo habían desaparecido un poco.

Jasper: ¿Quién?

Edward: Eso ya es otra cosa… no te lo dire.

Jasper: Si no me lo dices dudo creerte…- dijo bajando nuevamente la cabeza.

Suspiré resignado.

Edward: Bella…- Dije en voz baja. Pero al parecer el alcanzo a escucharme.

Jasper: ¿Es enserio?.- Dijo volviendo a levantar la mirada de golpe. Asentí.- Mike te matará.

Edward: Y que me importa el… a mi me importa ella.

Jasper: Ahora entiendo la pelea del Lunes.- Dijo ahora sonriendome algo dudoso.- ¿Y como va?

No sabía si decirle la verdad o no… quería pero no quería…

Edward: Nosotros…- Hasta ahí quede, pero no me di cuenta que pronuncie la palabra clave.

Jasper: ¿Nosotros? Wow… ahí va bien.

Le sonreí… supongo que decirselo a jasper no dañaria a nadie no? Ademas supongo que el no se lo contaría a nadie.

Edward: Nosotros…- Dije intentando completar la frase anteior.- Nosotros somos novios..- Le susurré en voz bastante baja, pero el nuevamente logro entenderme.

Me miro sorprendido.

Jasper: ¿Desde cuando?.- Pregunto en el mismo tono que yo?

Edward: Desde ayer

Jasper: Pues no lo pareciera… ni si quiera se hablan…

Edward: Es por Rosalie… pero supongo que lo hablaremos luego… no se lo digas a nadie ¿Si?... por ahora no queremos que nadie lo sepa.- Aun que enverdad era ella que no quería problemas con la Barbie.

Asintió comprendiendo.

Jasper: Bueno, me alegro por ti, Edward.- Dijo dandome un leve golpe en el hombro.- Perdón por lo de antes.

Edward: No te preocupes, entiendo que te haya molestado ya que te gusta.- Eso hizo que abriera los ojos como platos.

Jasper: ¿Co..co…como lo…..?

Edward: Se nota.- le respondí.

Jasper: ¿Tanto?

Edward: Solo si se ve como la miras.- Bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

Jasper: Bueno pues… si…. Pero a ella yo no le intereso ni lo más minimo.

Edward: No digas eso. Es solo cosa de tiempo.

Jasper: no es eso… llevamos bastantes años juntos, el tiempo no es el problema. Ella simplemente no me quiere.

Edward: Ánimo, Jazz. Solo debes hacerte notarte mas como un interesado que como un amigo con Áng.

Jasper: ¿Quieres que se me le insinue?

Levanté los hombros, y jasper volvió la vista dudoso.

En eso toco el timbre del final del almuerzo y tocaba biología.

Jasper se fue a su clase y yo a la mia. Al fin una clase con mi adorada Bella.

Cuando llegué, ella ya estaba allí mirandome sonriente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al sentarme a su lado le di un beso bastante cerca de los labios.

Edward: Hola, amor.- Dije con una sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Bella: ¿me puedes decir que fue eso en la cafetería?.- Me dijo mriandome con sus hermosos ojos achocolatados. Solo le seguí sonriendo.

Edward: ¿No te gusto?

Bella: Como crees… me encantó.- Me susurró al oido.

Entonces llegó la profesora haciendo que nos separáramos rápidamente.

La profesora se la pasó hablando durante toda la clase, moviendose por toda la sala mientras nosotros tomabamos apuntes como locos.

Durante la clase, Bella tomaba de mi mano sigilosamente, y acercaba mas su silla a la mia hasta terminar rozando mi brazo con el suyo y pegarlos. Eso era algo bueno de sentarse en la última fila.

Toco el timbre de fin de clase, y antes de marcharme me acerqué y le susurré…

Edward: Pasaré a tu casa en un rato.

Entonces sin voltearme a ver su expresión me marché y Sali de la sala.

**Bella POV**

Mi día había sido bastante bueno, entre guiños y besos tirados con Edward en los pasillos, y el estremecimiento cuando me dio un dulce beso en el cuello en la cafetería. Dios, este hombre me mataría. Pero al parecer Alice se había dado cuenta.

Alice: ¿Que lindos, no?.- Me sorprendió.

Bella: Ah... no, Alice.- Dije dandome vuelta, no quería que viera lo sonrojada que estaba por culpa de Edward. Me quedó mirando sospechosa.

Alice: me lo tendrás que contar más tarde.- Dijo retirandose de la fila. Suspiré.

Poer de todos modos, todo estaba bien, era feliz con Edward, lo unico malo era el punto de hablar con rose… no sabía si podía hacerlo… quería mucho a Edward pero tampoco quería perder mi amistad con Rose.

Después de haya terminado la clase de biología se levantó sin esperarme y me susurró…

Edward: Pasaré a tu casa en un rato.

Haciendo que mi pielo se erizara al sentir esa aterciopelada voz tan cerca de mi.

Con esa extraña sensación me levanté de mi asiento, ansiosa de llegar a casa.

Iba por el pasillo cuando me la encontré.

Rose: ¡Bella! ¿Por qué tan apurada?.- Dijo obtruyendome el paso, no me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que iba.

Bella: eh… no… por nada Rose, solo quiero llegar a casa.

Rose: ¿Por qué? Vamos, yo te iba a invitar a comer algo.

Bella: En serio, Rose. Estoy cansada solo quiero mi cama.

Me quedó mirando extrañada.

Rose: vaya, pero que FOME te estas poniendo, bella. Espero que no estés poniendote vieja.- le di una sonrisa.

Bella: No digas estupideces, Rose, ahora porfavor dejame pasar.- le pedí, solo quería irme a mi casa para pillarme con Edward.

Rose: Bueeeeeeno, como sea. Nos vemos Bella.- Se corrió y me permitió el paso. Comenzé a a avanzar de nuevo, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. Mierda! Exclamé para mi misma. No tenía modo de lleguar a casa, solo estaba la… micro. Dios, no. No esa cosa asquerosa de nuevo. Solo me quedaba una opción.

Bella: Rose.- dije volteandome. Ella se detuvo y me miró.

Rose: ¿pasa algo?

Bella: ¿Me llevaría a mi casa?.- Le pregunté algo dudosa.

Rose: Claro, supongo.- Nos dirigimos a su descapotable y nos fuimos a mi casa. Rose me iba hablando de vez en cuando y yo le respondía cosas básicas, estaba mas concentrada en la persona que vería en tan solo un rato más.

Me preguntaba a que se refería con "Un rato"… ya habían pasado 40 minutos desde el fin de clase… ¿Habría llegado ya?

Y reaccioné de nuevo, ¿De verdad habría llegado ya? Dios, solo rogaba con que no. Tal vez no fue buena idea pedirle a rose que me llevara, obviamente reconocería altiro el volvo de edward. _Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor que no halla llegado_, rogaba en mi mente. No podía decirle a Rose, "No importa bajame aquí" me creería loca…. Aun que tal vez era mejor eso… pero ya era tarde.

Me di cuenta de que el murmullo de la voz de Rose de fondo se había acabado, y para cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos en mi casa, en una vereda, estacionadas.

Volteé nerviosa a ver a mi casa, y justo en frente había un volvo plateado estacionado con una sombra en la parte del volante.

Totalmente nerviosa y dudosa, volteé de a poco la mirada hacia Rose, que miraba el volvo extrañada con los ojos entrecerrados… ¡Mierda! Esto no iria bien…

**CHANCHAN! Fin de cap :B xD Bueeno ai ya veran lo qe pasara xD ai alguien me pregtunto por qe ya no habian adelantos... simplemente por el hecho de que ya no tengo la cantidad de caps listos para dejar adelantos... de echo... no tengo ninguno xDD y a mi mente se van acoplando mas ideas para el siguiente cap :B asi que no se cuando suba el proximo, ya qe tengo qe escribirlo y ni idea de cuando pueda... bueno espero qe llegemos a los 100 reviewws ! eeh me aran muy happy ^^ Aunqe ya me acen happy diciendome cuanto les gusta la nove (: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh GRACIAS ! Bueeno espero su opinion del capi :B BYE !**

**PD: Sorry por las faltas de ortografía! Cuando escribo me sale solo todo de una y no puedo ir retrocediendo a cada rato para corregir xD intente mejorar la mayoria pero tal vez se me pasaron algunas... eso ! Me fui :P**


	21. Cap 20: Descubiertos&Traición

**Waa sry la demora enserio no em odieen .___. pero esqe la inspiration no me shegaba .__. escribi el cap 2 veces, la primera ves me qedo demasiado dramatico, muccho, asiqe qe fue como .. mm noop, lo borre todo y volvi a escribirlo, y sigue sin gustarme como qedo pero qe va ya me e demorado mucho :Z bueno de ahora la ultima semana de vacaioens T__T todos los dias escribo turnandome, hoy escribi esta, ayer la otra, por lo qe mañana escribire la otra, y pasado esta de nuevo, hasta el miercoles SNIF! bueno espero a alcanzar a escribir calro porqe iwal tngo life y salgo ps xd waaw ya estoy escribiendo mucho .___. LEAAN !**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Descubiertos **

**Bella POV**

Totalmente nerviosa y dudosa, volteé de a poco la mirada hacia Rose, que miraba el volvo extrañada con los ojos entrecerrados… ¡Mierda! Esto no iria bien…

Rose: ¿Pero que mier…?

Bella: ¿Q-que…. Que pasa Rose?.- Tartamudeé.

Rose: ¿Se puede saber que mierda hace Edward aquí?

La mire nerviosa… ¿Qué haria?.... _Dios! Piensa, Bella, Piensa… _y entonces lo unico que se me ocurrio fue… Mentir.

Bella: ¿Edward?.- Pregunté como si nada, aunque nunca fui muy buena mintiendo.

Rose: Si, Bella. Edward. Haya en su auto.- Dijo algo exasperada señalando el volvo con su mano.

Tragé saliva.

Bella: N-no,no… no se.- Entonces rápidamente salió del auto dando un portazos y dirigiendose a paso firme al volvo.

Apresurada, Sali tambien tras ella.

Vi como le daba dos golpes a la ventana y la sombra se sorprendia. En eso, Edward bajo la ventana.

Edward: ¿y tu que quieres ahora?

Rose: ¿Cómo que quiero ahora? Baja inmediatamente.

Edward rodó los ojos y bajó del volvo.

Edward: ¿Qué quieres?

Rose: Saber que mierda haces aquí, eso quiero.- Justo en ese momento llegué a su lado y le lanzé una mriada significativa a Edward de que Rose no sabía nada. Este frunció el seño y la miró.

Edward: Nada de tu incumbencia.

Rose: ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! ¿Qué ahora te las das de psicópata de Bella o que?

Edward: ya te dije, NADA DE TU INCUMBENCIA.- Dijo remarcando las palabras tirandoselas a la cara.

Rose: Okey, Ya basta, TU A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI ¿ENTENDISTE? Ahora me explicaras inmediatamente que haces en la casa de MI amiga si no te las quieres ver conmigo.

Bella: D-de seguro solo… ya sabes.. vino..vino… n-nose se equivoco de casa talvez… ya… ya te ibas ¿no?...- Dije dirigiendome a el intentando decirle con la mirada de que me siguiera la corriente.

Pero ¡Diablos!... no!

Edward: ¿La verdad? Planeaba quedarme un buen rato pero como quieres que me vaya.- Dijo dandose vuelta para entrar a su volvo. No! Yo no quería que se fuera! Yo quería quedarme con el toda la tarde! Dios, ¿Pero por que me hacía esto tan complicado?

Bella: Espera, espera! No, Edward, no te vayas.- Dije tomandolo del brazo y acercándolo a mi intentando evitar que se marchara. Rosalie me miró sorprendida. ¿Cómo mierda iba a solucionar esto? Solo tenía ganas de dejarlos alli y salir corriendo a mi habitación. Pero ¡mierda… no! No podia hacer eso.

Rosa: ¿Qué haces, Bella? ¡dejalo que se vaya! ¿Para que lo quieres aquí?

Suspiré exasperada. Decidí ignorar el tema Rose por ahora.

Bella: Edward, no te vayas ¿Si? Quedate, porfavor.- Ya me las arreglaría después con Rose, por ahora me importaba Edward.

Rose: Muy bien, Isabella Swan, me explicaras en este mismo momento que cresta pasa aquí.

Edward me miraba enojado.

Edward: ¿Le diras?

Rose: ¿Qué me diga que?

Bajé la mirada y me mordi el labio inferior dudando. No dije nada.

Edward: Lo suponía.- dijo intentando entrar de nuevo a su volvo. Pero lo volvi a tomar de los brazos.

Bella: nonono, por favor, no…. Yo… yo le dirè…- dije bajando la mirada de nuevo.

Edward se recostó en la puerta del volvo mirandome con una ceja alzada esperando a que le diga algo a Rose.

Rose: Se me acaba la paciencia, Isabella.- Como odiaba que me dijeran asi, solo ocupaban ese nombre para cosas realmente serias.

Me di vuelta hacia Rose respirando profundamente, cerré los ojos, solté el aire y me arme de valor.

Bella: Rose… debo decirte algo.- Me hizo un gesto de deseperacion con las manos y una mueca dandome a entender que prosiguiera rápido.- Ed… edward y yo... Edward y yo ... nosotros somos novios.- Dije soltándolo y bajando la mirada preparada para escuchar miles de gritos a la cara.

Pero en vez de eso, hubo… Silencio.

Pasó un rato asi, hasta que la curiosidad me ganó y levanté la mirada de a poco.

Rose estaba con los ojos como platos y mirandome con estos fijamente, y la boca formando una perfecta "o".

No podía ver la cara de Edward ya que estaba de espaldas a el, pero pude Sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor para darme confianza, lo cual funcionó un poco por que entre ellos me sentía segura.

Rose: ¡Sueltala!.- Exclamó. Me sorprendió un poco.

Pero edward en vez de soltarme tensó el agarre a mi alrededor.

Edward: No.- dijo calmado.

Rose: ¡Que la sueltes!.- Dijo haciendo ademán de acercarse para soltarme de el, pero lo evité.

Bella: ¡Rose! Basta, ¿Qué te pasa?

Rose: ¿Qué que me pasa??!! ¿Qué TE PASA A TI? ¿de novios con mi hermananastro!? Porfavor, POR FAVOR dime que es una mentira.

Bella: No, es verdad.- Dije al igual que Edward, intentando mantener la calma. Me apretujó un poco mas contra el, dandome mas valor.- Rosalie, quiero mucho a Edward, empezó desde hace unos dias y somos novios, cosa con las que me siento bastante bien.

Rose Bufó incredula.

Rose: Ja, no…no. ¿Pero es que no te acuerdas? Es EDWARD! El mismo que se vestía asquerosamente mal, el mismo LOOSER de hace solo unas semanas atrás! El mismo idiota del que te hable!

Bella: Si! El mismo que me llevo hasta al hospital, el mismo que me acompaño durante ese tiempo, el mismo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, el mismo que quiero y con el que deseo estar, osea, mi NOVIO.- Dije remarcandole esa palabra intentando que se las grabe en la cabeza. Aunque me sonroje un poco por decir esas palabras frente a Edward.

Ahí se quedo callada observandome fijamente.

Rose: ¿Se puede saber cuando pensabas decirmelo?.- dijo más seria. Bajé la mirada algo avergonzada.-¿Quién eres Isabella? Has estado bastante cambiada últimamente, pero.. ¿Esto?.- dijo señalando desdeñosamente a Edward?.- Increíble.

Bella: Soy la misma Bella de siempre, ¡Vamos! Que este con alguien "Diferente" a tu punto de vista no signifca que haya cambiado.- Dije levantando nuevamente la mirada.- ¡Estoy feliz con el! Y no dejare que tu superficialidad me lo impida.

Rose: ¿Estas diciendo que prefieres al idiota antes que a mi?

Bella: Se llama Edward.- Susurré.

Rose: ese no es el punto, responde. ¿El o yo?

No… no podía hacer eso… no podía elegir entre una de mis mejores amigas o mi novio…no tenía idea de que iba a hacer ahora. A ambos los quería, y a ninguno lo quería perder.

Bella: Yo..yo… Rose, no puedes hacerme decidir eso… no puedo. Los quiero a ambos y no…

Rose: Con eso me basta, entiendo que no soy tan importante para ti como creía. Yo ya no se quien eres enserio, pero mi amiga definitivamente no. ¡Púdrete, Isabella!.- Dijo escupiéndome esas últimas palabras a la cara.

Y sin más se dirigió a su descapotable y se marchó.

Y ahí me quede, observando como Rosalie desaparecia en el camino, derrumbandome internamente al instante.

**Edward POV**

Al instante en que Rosalie desapareció en su auto, Bella se volteó a mi, me abrazó fuertemente e inundó su rostro en mi pecho.

La envolví con mis brazos y besé sus cabellos. Entonces comenzé a sentir como mi polera se humedecia, pero en estos instantes eso me daba igual.

Edward: Tranquila, amor.- Dije intentado consolarla.

Debo admitirlo, al principio se lo compliqué. Pero es que el hecho de que quisiera esconderle nuestra relación a Rosalie hacia que me inundara una rabia terrible, pero no pensé que Rosalie se lo tomaría tan a pecho, digo, se que me odia tal y como yo lo hago, pero su reacción era demasiado exagerada. ¿Iba a dejar a Bella por que ella decidió ser mi novia? Me sentía bastante mal por Bella, pero ella no se merecía una tan mala amiga.

Bella simplemente seguía sollozando en mi pecho.

Bella: No me perdonará, edward…- Decía entre sollozos, escucharla hablar asi me partía el corazón.- la conozco bastante bien… ell…ella…. Ella me odia…

Edward: Corazón, tu te mereces a una amiga mejor, una amiga que acepte tus desciciones y tu felicidad como sea.- le susurré en su pelo.

Bella: Pero yo la quiero, Edward… ¿n-no entiendes? Son años… años con, con ella. No quiero perderla Edwrad…n-no puedo…

Suspiré. Supongo que a veces uno quiere a la gente sea como sea.

Todavía abrazados entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en el sofá.

Ella seguía acostada en mi pecho, y estuvimos así largo rato hasta que se calmó un poco y podía hablar bien.

Edward: Lo siento, amor.- Eso hizo que me mirara extrañada mientras yo le pasaba un pulgar por su rostro limpiandole algunas de las lagrimas restantes.- Si no te hubiera presionado, se lo hubieras dicho en su momento y tal vez las cosas habrían salido diferentes.

Me negó con la cabeza.

Bella: No, Edward… si no me hubieras presionado nunca se lo habría dicho, además, habría terminado del mismo modo.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha, sorbeteando.

Volví a abrazarla.

Edward: ya se dará cuenta de la persona a la que esta perdiendo y volverá. .- No dijo nada simplemente hizo una mueca dudosa.- Es enserio, no querrá perderse a alguien tan magnífica como tu.- Le dije con una sonrisa intentando animarla. Me la devolvió, pero fue una sonrisa notálgica.

Suspiró.

Bella: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Asentí.

Decidimos ver una película, agarramos cualquiera de las películas que se encontraban en el mueble y la pusimos.

Nos recostamos en el sillón, yo tirado de espaldas en el y Bella entre mis brazos.

De ves en cuando veía una lágrima correr por su mejilla, pero yo se la secaba con un beso o con mi pulgar, a lo que ella me sonreía con esa sonrisa triste.

No me gustaba verla así, sus maravillosos ojos marrones se veían opacados y tristes, se veía más palida y frágil, y esa sonrisa afligida que me hacía sentir terrible.

No podía hacer mucho por ella, no había nada a mi alcanze. Juro que si lo hubiera no tardaría en intentarlo, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Rosalie me odiaba, y la unica opción sería que terminara con ella, pero era demasiado egoísta como para no querer hacerlo.

Cuando terminó la película – de la cual apenas presté atención por que estaba sumido en mis pensamientos – Iba a moverme para levantarme, pero entonces me di cuenta de que Bella se había quedado dormida. Todavía era temprano, además ni si quiera había llegado nadie aún a su casa, por lo que suponía que el haber llorado la había dejado algo cansada.

Cuidadosamente me levanté, para luego tomarla entre mis brazos y subirla a su habitación, la deje en su cama, la recosté y la arropé con las mantas.

Estaba apunto de salir por la puerta cuando escuché su voz.

Bella: Edward…- susurró con un hilo de voz.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo, amor?.- Dije acercándome nuevamente a ella.

Bella: No te vayas.- La miré dudando.- Porfavor.- Dijo alargándome sus manos.

Le sonreí, tomé su mano y me tiró hasta su lado.

Me acomodé a su lado y me abrazó con sus brazos quedando dormida en mi pecho. Yo simplemente seguía acariciando su espalda y su cabello.

Era como unh Deja-vú, igual al hospital, solo que a diferencia de esta vez, es que ahora Bella si estaba consciente, y esta vez, ella era mi novia…

**Especial Rosalie POV**

Esto era increíble, no podía creerlo, Bella me había traicionado enserio. ¿Ella y Edward? No… tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Esa era tan solo UNA delas cosas que me molestaban, y era la menor. Pero claro, mientras a mi me mentía ella se andaba revolcando con mi hermanastro, ese idiota mal parido, ¿En que momento a mi madre se le ocurrio meterse con su padre? De no haber sido asi, nada de esto habría pasado. Bella no habría conocido a Edward y no se habría puesto tan tonta, además TERMINO ELIGIENDO A EDWARD ANTE MI! Me había traicionado seriamente. Y esta era la segunda razon de mi enojo, su traición. Una de las cosas que no soporto. Partiendo por que no pensaba contarme lo que ella sentia sobre idiota, y aun que me daba asco decir esto, me lo podría haber dicho ¿No? Y además, lo prefirió a el! Después de años de amistad, años de secretos y todas esas cosas, llegua un chico – bastante imbecil, por cierto – que conoce hace apenas unas semanas ¡Y ya lo prefiere antes que a mi! Eso era lo peor de todo, lo más increíble de todo. Y eso me daba a demostrar lo mala amiga que era, si, es verdad que dudó y no la dejé responder, ¿Pero como nos ponía al mismo nivel? Dios mio, uno nunca deja de conocer a la gente.

Apenas llegué a mi casa me marché a mi pieza, solo esperaba que se la esten pasando en grande sin mi ahora en su casa. Me sentía terriblemente estúpida, idiota, lenta, y todo por culpa de esa.

Si, de esa, por que ni si quiera merece que diga su nombre.

Subí y tome mi celular. Marqué el numero de Alice, al menos encontraría a alguien que compartiera mi nuevo odia hacia ella.

El teléfono repicó unos segundos.

_Alice: ¿Rose?_

_Rose: Dios mio, Alice. Te necesito. ¡No sabes de lo que acabo de enterarme!_

_Alice: ¿Qué pasó Rose?_

_Rose: Odio a Isabella Marie Swan, la odio enserio, como nunca pensé odiar a nadie!_

Hubo un silencio. Y escuché como tragaba saliva.

_Alice: ¿Qué.. que paso?.- _Su voz sonaba de sospecha. Lo ignoré.

_Rose: Fijate que la zorra esa nos mintió quien sabe cuanto tiempo! ESTA DE NOVIA CON EL IDIOTA DE MI HERMANASTRO!_

_Alice: Aahy! ¿Enserio? Al fin!.- _Exclamó emocionada. Me sorprendió. Inmediatamente intentó corregirse._- Digo…digo… ¿Qué?_

_Rose: ¡¿Tu lo sabias?!_

Silencio.

_Rose: USTEDES DOS SON INCREÍBLES! Y yo que pensaba que ustedes eran mis amigas, ¡Que torpe soy!_

_Alice: rose, no, dejame explicarte…_

_Rose: Callate! No quiero oirte. Tu y esa otra son unas zorras imbéciles, JODANSE AMBAS._

Entonces corté el telefono.

No podía creerlo, las dos personas que creía mis mejores amigas, las que les contaba absolutamente todo, y creía que me contaban todo, eran unas perras idiota mentirosas hipócritas. ¡Como pude dejarme engañar tanto tiempo!

Las dos se habían puesto en mi contra y ahora estaba sola… ¿Mejor sola que mal acompañada no?.... no, me sentía terriblemente mal.

No pude evitar que salieran algunas lágrimas por mis ojos, era una sensación terrible, traicionada por dos de las personas que consideraba más importantes en mi vida hasta ahora.

Estaba tirada en mi cama con las lágrimas corriendo, sollozando sin poder evitarlo, cuando escuché unos golpes en mi puerta.

Rose: Adelante.- Dije sin siquiera pensar.

X: Rose, ¿Estás bien?

Dios mio! Era Emmett. Rápidamente di vuelta el rostro e intenté secarme las lágrimas.

Para que engañarme, Emmett estaba demasiado bueno, y que viva con nosotros no iba evitar que intentara tener algo con el. De todos modos, no tenía absolutamente ninguna conección con el. ¡Ni si quiera era hijo de Carlisle! Asi que era como cualquier otro chico.

Rose: Eh… si, si estoy bien, gracias.- Entre al baño mientras hablaba y me fui al fondo de este con mi espejito chico para arreglar el maquillaje. Lo hize rápidamente, tantos años de práctica servían de algo ¿No? Cuando terminé salí y me dirigí hacia el.- ehh.. ¿Por qué? – Le dije con una deslumbrante sonrisa, bueno al menos lo intentaba por que por dentro me sentía asquerosamente mal.

Emmett: Ehhm… bueno.. ehm. Ah, por que te escuché sollozando desde afuera.- Eso me arruinó la sonrisa, e hize una mueca.

Rose: Tuve unos cuantos problemas .- Dije sentándome en la cama.

El me siguió y se sentó a mi lado.

Emmett: Puedes contarme si quieres.- Fruncí el seño. Mis intenciones con Emmett no eran contarle mis problemas, eran conquistarlo para tenerlo entre mis redes.

Rose: nada, solo el idiota de Edward arruinándome la vida.

Emmett: Aah, ese tarado. Siempre hace estupideces.- Le sonreí, al menos en algo concordábamos.- Ignóralo, lo que haga son estupideces, desde enano que es asi.

Rosalie: ya me di cuenta.- Dije con un bufido.

Emmett: ¿se puede saber al menos que hizo?

Rosalie: Mmm… Nada ese idiota me robó a mi amiga, bueno, ex amiga.

Emmett: ¿Alice?

Rosalie: No, Bella.

Emmett: ¿La castaña sexy?.- Le levanté una ceja. Suspiré

Rosalie: idiota.- le dije en broma.- Bueno si, ella.

Emmett: ¿y que hizo?

Rosalie: Ahora se las dan de novios.- le dije.

Entonces comenzó a reirse como loco. Una risa fuerte y estridente que resonaba por toda la casa. Y entonces me contagió a mi, y no pude evitar reirme con el.

Estuvimos un rato riendonos, cuando al fín se calmó. Ni si quiera entendía por que había comenzado pero que daba, me había alegrado el momento.

Emmett: Edward…. Edward una novia? No jodas.- Dijo con unas cuantas risas mas.

Rosalie: No es enserio… increíble ¿No?

Emmett: El tipo nunca antes había tenido una novia. Pero ¿Bella? Vamos, yo me besé con ella el otro día.- Pero entonces comenzó a reirse solo, yo me habia quedado muda.

Rose: ¿Te besastes con Bella?.- Genial, otra razón de odio hacia ella.

Emmett: Bueno, si. Pero no fue casi nada. Esa mina es más fome, a los segundos se retiró.- Suspiré.

Rose: Gracias.- Le dije.

Emmett: ¿Por qué?

Rose: Por alegrarme, lo necesitaba.- Me dirigió una sonrisa gigante, hermosa.

Entonces me abrazó. Era como abrazar a un oso.

Emmett era tan grande y musculoso, me sentía especialmente bien entre sus brazos abrigadores y cálidos. Reconfortantes.

Me dejó un beso en el cuello y me dio un cosquilleo con un deje de sorpresa. Me separé unos centímetros para mirarlo a los ojos, y entonces toda confianza que tenía con el se esfumó.

Pensé que sería como cualquier otro chico, como cualquiera de todas mis prezas, pero ni idea por qué con Emmett, toda mi confianza de siempre ya no estaba, con cualquier otro ni si quiera habria dejado abrazarme, solo coqueteos, pero ahora lo tenía enfrente y solo pude hacer una cosa.

Lanzarme a sus labios, los cuales rapidamente se adueñaron de los mios.

Juntandolos y moviendolos acompasadamente, sentí como su lengua comenzó a recorrer mis labios, haciendo que abriera mi boca para dar paso a su lengua. Y asi estuvieron nuestras lenguas juntandose como en una pelea. Solo se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones y el sonido de nuestros labios al separarse. Nos separamos un rato intentando respirar.

Emmett: hace días que deseaba hacer esto.- Me susurró.

Y sin más volví a besarlo, haciendome olvidar todos y cada uno de mis problemas…

* * *

**Malo verdad .___.¿ alemnos asi pienso yo qe me qedo U_u Igual dejen sus reviews si? porfavor (: Cuidense, Kisses ;*  
**


	22. Cap 21: Novios Oficiales

**Waaa a las 3 y algo temblores en mi house .__. kaga e miedo yo ps si le tenog panico a esas weas, aff en la zona del centor kego la kaga :Z ta casi toa mi fmilia alla gracias a dios no les paso nada -.- pero una amiga qe no conetsta el celular, qiero saber cmo esta U__u y no puedo contactarme con ella D: BUeno lamenteo la gente qe sufrio perdidas -.- 122 muertos, fuerza para ellos :7 y ahora los tsunamis D: qiero qe se acabe esto enserio -.-**

**Aca el cap, deberia aberlo subido ayer pero no podia usar el pc, ojala les guste, dejen reviews porfiis  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 21: Novios Oficiales**

**Edward POV**

Desperté un poco antes que Bella, me había quedado toda la noche sin si quiera darme cuenta, ¿En que momento me había dormido? No tenia idea…

Miré hacia el lado y habia un Ángel a mi costado. Un Ángel hermoso, pálido y castaño.

Acaricié suavemente su cabello y jugué con ellos entre mis dedos. Y sin quererlo, la desperté.

Edward: Lo siento.- Susurré cuando abría sus ojos lentamente.

Y en su rostro se forma una sonrisa sutil.

Bella: No importa, me encantaría despertar así todos los días.- Dijo abrazandose más ami y acomodando su cabeza de neuvo en mi pecho. Me reí un poco.

Edward: A mi también me gustaria.- Dije, y era enserio. Me encantaría poder amanecer con Bella pegada a mi, y que no me soltara nunca.- Hay que levantarse sino queremos llegar tarde al instituo.

Bella: Hhmmm.- Se quejó.- solo un poquito tarde….

Edward: Bella, no em gusta llegar tarde al instituto.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme yme hizo una mueca.

Bella: Tan pendiente del instituto.- dijo suspirando.- Bueeeeno, altiro.- Dijo volviendose acomodar.

Edward: Bella….

Bella: Aaaaahy.- se paró, boztezóy se estiró.- Esta bien.- Dijo dirigiendose al baño.

Estuve acostado en su cama mientras ella se quedaba en el baño. Me preguntaba como reaccionaría al ver a Rosalie en el instituto… y como reaccionaria Rose al vernos….

Solo esperaba que Bella estuviera bien, no quería que sufriera. No entendía como Rose podía ser tan… orgullosa. Es decir, habían sido amigas durante tantos años, ¿Y por un capricho deja de ser amiga de Bella? Es una idiotez… una imbecilidad… ¿Los amigos ante todo, no?... aun que si se le hacía caso al pie de la letra a ese dicho, entonces Bella estaría ahora con Rose y no conmigo…

Bella: Estoy lista.- Dijo apareciendo en al puerta e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Venía con una polera amarilla de tiras finas, unos shorts de jean y sus zapatillas converse blancas de caña baja. Hermosa, como siempre.- ¿No piensas cambiarte?

Edward: No alcanzaré a ir a casa, además a mi me da igual.

Hizo una mueca. Se fue a otra habitación y llegó con un frasco. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Entonces se acercó a mi y de la nada me comenzó a echar esa cosa que tenía.

Edward: ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces?.- Dije parándome y tosiendo un poco.

Bella: Al menos echate un poco de perfume. Es de mi padre.

Me olí un poco, y al fin y al cabo el perfume no era tan malo.

Cuando pasamos por el pasillo solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de dos personas

Edward: ¿Quién más vive aquí aparte de tu y tus padres?

Bella: Sam, mi hermano, y Jacob, amigo de mi hermano.- Dijo mientras se dirigía al volvo.

Edward: ¿Jacob?

Bella: El chico con el que me viste hace un tiempo en un bar.- Dijo de lo más calmada.

Asi que ese era Jacob, el chico con el que casi se besan… ¿Y vivian en la misma casa?

Bella estaba apunto de abrir la puerta del copiloto cuando la detuve apoyando fuertemente el brazo en esta. Se dio vuelta, de modo que estaba acorralada entre mis brazos y el volvo.

Bella: ¿Q-que pasa?.- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

Edward: ¿Te refieres al chico con el que te estabas besando? ¿Con el que juntaban las manos y se susurraban cosas al oído?

Bella: Bue… bueno, si, supongo… pero!.- Dijo rapidamente levantando un dedo.- nunca nos besamos.

Edward: Isabella, es lo mismo. No me gusta que estes viviendo con ese.- Entonces una sonrisa enrome se le formó en los labios.

Bella: te ves tan lindo celoso.- Dijo para darme un rápido beso en los labios y no se como hizo pero me corrió, abrió la puerta y entro al auto.

Fruncí el seño.

Igual me di la vuelta y entré al volvo por el lado del chofer. Ella seguía con esa enorme sonrisa.

Edward: No me da gracia.- Dije en un tono serio. Rodó los ojos.

Bella: Edward Anthony Masen, no tengo ningunas intenciones con Jacob, yo te quiero A TI.- Dijo remarcando las palabras. Igual quede algo dudoso pero le dirigí una sonrisa.

Edward: Y yo a ti.- dije para darle otro beso.

Entonces puse en marcha el motor.

Nos dirigimos hacia el instituto en silencio, no había mucho que decirse. Y creo que Bella estaba pensando en exactamente lo mismo que yo… Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos la vimos pasar justo al frente, no se dio cuenta de que estabamos ahí, pero Bella inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

Edward: Bella, ¿Estás bien?

Cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza inspirando profundamente.

Bella: no importa, Edward. Ya lo pensé mientras estaba en el baño. No dejaré que eso afecte nuestro primer día de novios oficiales, por que ayer no contó ya que no podiamos serlo en el instituto.- Dijo dirigiendome una sonrisa segura.

Edward: ¿Segura?

Bella: Si, me da lo mismo lo que vayan a pensar. Quiero andar contigo por el instituo como novios. Lo de Rosalie… hablaré con ella en la tarde. Pero por ahora no pensaré en eso.

Le sonreí. Estaba feliz, ¿Qué podía decir? Bella quería nadar por el instituto como novios oficiales, y el resto no importaba.

Seguí avanzando hasta el aparcamiento del instituto y estacioné el volvo.

Entonces nos bajamos y apenas Bella bajó se agarró de mi brazo. Volví a sonreir.

Comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del instituto, no hace falta decir que todos los que iban pasando nos quedaban mirando con los ojos como platos y no perdían tiempo en ir donde otros a comentar "el nuevo chisme". Sin embargo, Bella iba totalmente segura y con sonrisa a mi lado.

Seguimos caminando hasta que alguien nos obstruyó el paso. Era ese tal Seth.

Seth: ¿En serio, Bella? ¿Me cambias por este?.- Dijo señalandome desdeñosamente, a lo que solo fruncí el seño.

Bella rodó los ojos.

Bella: Córrete, Seth. ¿Quieres?.- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

Seth: No pienso mover ni un pie hasta que me respondas.

Bella: Bueno no te muevas.- Dijo para llevarnos a caminar a un costado, pero Seth se movió de modo que volvió a obstruirnos el paso. Me estaba colmando la paciencia.

Seth: Dije que me respondas.

Bella: Bueno, ¿Y que? Estuviera o no estuviera con el, ni muerta estaría contigo, ya te lo dije, eres AS-QUE-RO-SO.- entonces lo empujó y seguimos caminando.

Edward: ¿Qué tienes con Seth?.- Dije acordandome del primer dia cuando empezaron a hacer una escena de gritos en la cafetería.

Bella: aash… dejemoslo como… una mala experiencia, ¿Ok?.- Lo que supongo, tuvieron una cita y no salió tan bien…

Seguimos caminando cuando Newton nos vió, en especial e miraba a mi con los ojos entrecerrados y le decía algo a Tyler. Decidí ignorarlos, de todos modos ya había prvisto eso de antes. Y no era que me afectara que Newton me odiara.

Fue entonces cuando vi a Ben un poco más atrás de el hablando con Ángela, y me acordé de que tenía que hablar con ella.

Edward: Amor.- Dije deteniendola.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa?.- Dijo volteandose a mirarme.

Edward: Tengo que hablar con Ángela.

Frunció el seño e hizo una mueca.

Bella: ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó con un tono algo enojado.

Edward: Necesito pedirle perdón por lo ed la cita.

Bufó.

Bella: Tu no tienes nada que pedirle perdón, ella fue la que se metió.

Edward: Bella, se supone que era una cita entre ella y yo, y terminé besándome contigo.

Levantó una ceja incrédula.

Bella: Se lo merecía.- Dijo algo mas bajo.

Edward: Bella…

Bella: Bueno, bueno… pero que conste, si vuelve a acercarsete como el lunes, no respondo de lo que haga.- Dijo levantando una mano como advertencia.

Le sonreí.

Edward: Nos vemos al almuerzo.- Dije acercándome para darle un beso simple, pero entonces me tomo del cuello para acercarme mas a ella. Sonreí en sus labios. Me hubiera quedado allí con ella pero tenía que hablar con Ángela, por lo que tomé sus brazos y los baje, no sin antes que ella oponga fuerza.

Edward: Bella…- Dije pegado a sus labios.- Bella.- Dije denuevo esta vez apartandome de ella. Me sonrió avergonzada.

Bella: Nos vemos.- Dijo dándose vuelta camino a su clase.

Suspiré y me di la vuelta para ver a Ángela que seguía con Ben. Me dirigí a ellos.

Cuando estuve bastante cerca, ambos levantaron la mirada para verme, pero Ángela desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Edward: Hola, Ben. Ángela.- Siguió mirando a quien sabe donde.- Ben, te imrpotaría dejarme solo con Ángela un rato?

Ben asintió y se marchó.

Edward: Áng, mírame, ¿Si?

Se mordió el labio y lentamente fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia mi, pero no me miraba a los ojos.

Ang: ¿Qué quieres?.- Dijo en voz baja.

Edward: Lo siento, Áng.- Ahí me miro a los ojos con el seño fruncido.- Siento que… ya sabes…. Que nos hayas visto asi.- Asintió y bajó la cabeza.- Yo no debería.. no debería haberlo echo.- Dije rascándome la nuca por los nervios.

Áng: De todos modos son novios, ¿No?- Dijo cpon un tono algo extraño. Asentí.

Edward: Lo lamento.- Dije finalmente.

Áng: ya da igual, supongo que aun que lo hubieran hecho en la cita o no, igual serían novios ahora.- Fruncí el seño, no estaba totalmente seguro pero.. ¿Qué daba ahroa?

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

Edward: Bueno, mas que nada quería que supieras que no quiero perder tu amistad.- hizo una mueca.- Se que será algo raro, pero… bueno, es que eres una gran amiga, Ang, ¿Si?

Lo pensó un poco, se volvió a morder el labio, y finalmente me miró. Suspiró.

Ángela: Supongo.- Dijo con una media sonrisa, pero que no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Le sonreí.

Edward: Bien…

Ángela: Bieen….

Hmm… supongo que ahora estaba arreglado, ¿No? Al principio sería algo incómodo. Esperaba poder llegar a pasar esos momentos pronto.

Edward: Supongo que nos vemos en geometría.

Ángela: Claro.

Y entonces cada uno se fue a su siguiente clase.

Tenía clases con Jasper ahora, me dirigí a mi asiento junto a el, pero ni si quiera me saludó ya que estaba bastante concentrado en lo que hacía.

Así pasó mas o menos la clase, los dos concentrados en el profesor, apenas cruzamos palabras, pero ya estaba el almuerzo para eso.

Me estaba dirigiendo a geometría donde me tocaría con Áng, cuando llego ben algo tímido hacia mi.

Ben: eh… Edward.

Edward: Hola, Ben. ¿Que pasa?

Ben: Ehmm... bueno este... quería preguntarte algo.- Dijo algo nervioso.

Edward: Claro, ¿Qué pasa?.- Dije intentabndo darle confianza parta que pregunte.

Ben: Tu estas con Bella ahora, ¿Verdad?.- Asentí.- entonces tu…. Ya… ¿Ya no sientes nada por Áng?.- Fruncí el seño. ¿Yo sentir algo por Ángela?

Edward: ¿De donde sacaste eso, Ben? A mi no em gusta Ángela, ni tampoco me gustó.

Me miró sorprendido.

Ben: pe, pero… ¿Y las citas con ella, es ebeso en medio de la cafetería?

Edward: No, ben. A mi siempre me a gustado Bella.- Si, por más que la odiaba de un principio no puedo negar esa atracción que sentía por ella.- El beso fue un mal entendido, y las citas… enrealidad eran más salidas como amigos.

Asintió.

Ben: Asi que…. Tu y Áng, ¿Nada?

Edward: Nada.- Confirmé. Me sonrió.

Ben: Gracias, Edward. Nos vemos.- Dijo yéndose a paso apresurado.

Me había dejado con la duda… ¿Por qué esas preguntas? A Ben no le gustaba Áng o si?.... noo, no podía ser. Pero si no fuera asi entonces que le habria importado eso? … Mmm… a Jasper no le agradaría eso…

Seguí caminando hasta lleguar al salón y sentarme junto a Áng, le sonreí y ella me devolvió al sonrisa algo dudosa. Como había deducido, sería algo incomodo al Principio. Y fue peor aun cuando nos dijeron que haríamos clase en parejas. No hablamos mucho, solo lo justo y necesario para hacer el trabajo.

Del resto de la mañana no hubo mucho de mencionar, aburrido.

Me estaba llendo a la cafetería para volver a juntarme con Bella, cuando Mike se me cruzó en el paso.

¿Es que hoy sería el dia en que me topara con todos por los pasillos?

Mike: Me las vas a pagas, Masen.-Me dijo amenzante.

Edward: Y que te pasa a tu ahora, Newton.

Mike: te dije que Bella iba a ser MI novia.

Edward: Pues yo no creo que ella te aga mucho caso, eh?

Se puso rojo de furia.

Mike: ese no es asunto tuyo. Y tu que te crees muy apropiado para estar con ella? No le llegas ni a los talones.

Edward: Me importaba bastante poco lo que digas, Newton. Bella es MI NOVIA, ¿Te queda claro? Asi que dejala tranquila, a ella y a mi.

Mike: Si claro, haber si las vas a gustar después de cómo qudes.- Dijo arremangandose las mangas. AL igual que el yo también me comenzé a arremangar las mangas, no era de los tipos de chicos que andan golpeando a otros, pero si me provocan no eramuy sutil tampoco.

X: ¡YA BASTA!.- interrumpió esa voz que hasta furiosa sonaba hermosa.

Bella: Mike, dejalo en paz.- Dijo poniendose a mi lado.- A ti no te incumbe nuestra vida, ¿Ok? Además esta loco si crees que golpeando a Edward dejarñe de quererlo y lanzarma a tus brazos, sigue soñando idiota.- Dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome con ella. Esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de ella, tenía el carácter fuerte y le hacian ser aun mas bella.

Bella: Dios, no lo sosporto.

Le sonreí y le pasé un brazo por los hombros acercándola a mi, ella se abrazó a mi.

Llegamos a la cafetería, y vi en una mesa a Jasper, Ben y Ángela. Los miré e iba a estar a punto de irme con ellos.

Bella: ¿Dónde vas, amor?.- Dijo deteniéndome.

Edward: aah… esque, bueno, ya sabes, como siempre iba con Jasper.

Bella: Yo quería que comas conmigo y Alice.- Dijo haciendome un puchero.

Le sonreí. Se veía graciosa.

Edward: Bueno.- Dije cediendo sacándole una sonrisa. Le hize un gesto a Jasper y el asintió.

Me llevó a una mesa donde estaba Alice sentada esperándonos.

Alice: Hola.- nos saludó a ambos animosa.- Alice Brandon.- Dijo sonriendome.

Edward: Edward Masen.- Le respondí.

Alice: Lo sé, se bastante de ti.- Miré a bella y me sonrió.- bueno aparte de que eres el hermano de…- Pareció desanimarse un poco.- bueno, olvídalo.

Entonces escuché que todos callaban, miré. Y vi como todas las mujeres suspiraban. Por la cafetería venía entrando Emmett, se me olvidaba que el entraba hoy al instituto.

El simplemente las ignoró. Entonces vi como le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a alguien. Y me sorprendí totalmente.

Rosalie.

Rosalie venía con Emmett abrazandola más o menos. ¿Me había perdido de algo?

Rosalie de sio cuenta de mi mriada y me lanzó una mirada envenenada. Praluego lanzarselas a Bella y a Alice – la que no sabía por que ella- Y se dirigió a una mesa junto con Emmett y con otros "Populares" por decirlo así. Bella me agarró la mano con fuerza. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Rosalie.

Pero lo más raro de todo, fue ver como Emmett le rozaba la mano o la pierna a Rose. ¿Pero que mierda pasba aquí? ¿Es que estaban locos? Eran prácticamente hermanos. Mis hermanos…. Me pregnutbaa como sonaba.

"Mis hermanos se estan coqueteando entre si" Me dba algo de asco. Bueno, teóricamente Emmett no tenía nad que ver con nosotros, pero… nose… igualmente era demasiado extraño.

**Bella POV**

La mañana había pasado bastante bien, a exepción de Química en que Newton no paro de incharme las que no tengo con estupideces de cómo era que podia estar con Edward y blablabla… estupideces.

Era nuestro primer dia con Edward como novios oficiales en el instituto, todos se enteraría y me daba lo mismo, a los que no les gustara se podían meter sus opiniones por donde mejor le quepan.

Yo había decidido dejar el tema Rosalie para la tarde, tarde en la que hablaría con ella para aclararlo. Pero no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron en la cafetería y me lanzó una mriada envenenada.

Se me había formado un nuevo en la gargante, pero intenté pensar en otra cosa, por lo que agarré la mano de Edward con fuerza.

Edward seguía mirando hacia allá con el seño fruncido… entonces entendí que miraba.

Rosalie y Emmett iban coquetando "discretamente". Se me abrió la boca formando una "o". Rosalie nos había dicho que iba a intentar conquistatlo, ya que de todos moddos no tenía ninguna coneccion con el como familia, pero no pensé que Emmett lo viera de la misma forma.

Desvié la mirada, y me di cuenta de que Alice estaba igual que yo y Edward.

Me aclaré la gargante intentando tener su atención. Ambosvolvieron su mirada hacia mi algo perdidos, pero luego reaccionaron. Y como siempre Alice comenzó la conversación.

Alice: Me alegra que alfín sean novios.- Dijo sonriendo.

Edward: ¿Cómo alfín?.- Preginto Edward. Yo me sonrojé, Edward no sabía que yo le contaba mis sentimientos hacia el y todo a Alice.

Alice: Claro, después de todos sus encuentros y esos enredos suyos, ¿Ya era hora, no?.- Edward me miro, yo me sonrojé aún más si era posible y me sonrió.

Alice pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Alice: Oh, perdón.- Dijo empeorandolo aún más. Edward soltó una pequeña risa y yo intenté volver a mi color normal.

La conversación fue entre cosas triviales, se basó en que Alice y Edward se conozcan, por lo que estuvieron hablando de sus vidaas y básicamente de esas cosas, y finalmente, Alice y Edward terminaron llevándose bastante bien.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, edward me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón de biología. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, el era mio, mio, mio. Mi novio. Mio y de nadie más, menos de esa zorra de Ángela, que bueno que ahora tenga las cosas claras y se diera cuenta de a qu8en prefería Edfward era a MI.

Nos sentamos en nuestros asientos de siempre, yla miss no se demoró nada en llegar, para mi mala suerte.

Estábamos snetados en al última fila, por lo que podíamos tner nuestras manos entrelazadas sin que nos digan nada, pero claro, Edward no podía escribir con la mano izquierda, por lo que, a mala gana, teníamos que soltarnos.

Al igual que otras clases, la profesora no paró de hablar, y los alumnos no parábamos de tomar apuntes.

Aun que yo no tomaba apuntes precisamente, escribia quien sabe que por que ni siquiera de eso estaba pendiente, mi mente estaba en lo que em esperaba después de clases.

Solo esperaba que Rose me escuchara y no me ignorara, estab intentando preparar lo que le diría. "Rose, por favor entiendeme, ¿Te gustaría que te haga elegir entre…. Entre… " Dios, no tenía nada, necesitab a hacerla entenderme, que se ponga en mi poscision de algtuna forma, pero no sabía como.

Tan hundida estaba en mis pensamientos que ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando la campana de fin de clasews sonó.

Edward tuvo que avisarme, ya que yo seguia hundida en mis dibujitos incoherentes.

Edward: Amor…- me dijo.- Amor, terminaron las clases.- Me avisó.

Levanté la cabeza confundida… ¿Tan rápido? Si no había pasado ni una hora… bueno, al menos según yo.

Miré a Edward que miraba mis "apuntes" con una ceja alzada.

Edward: Tomas buenos apuntes.- me dijo sarcástico.- ¿Qué es eso?.- Dijo señalando un conjunto de lineas y circulos y puntos que no recuerdo haber echo.

Bella: Estaba pensando en otras cosas.- Asintió con una mueca.

Edward: Supongo que te podré prestar los mios, dijeron bastantes cosas importantes.

Le sonreí, no era que me importara, pero a el si, por lo que solo le seguiría la corriente.

Me acopaño a la salida, y ahí vi como Rose se dirigía al salón para la práctica de porristas.

Yo ya estaba completamente acostumbrada al yeso, ya no me costaba caminar, había pasado poco tiempo, pero ya era igual. A veces ni si quiera ocupaba las muletas. Y el corsé solo lo ocupaba a a veces por que me hacía ver gorda.

Edward se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

Edward: te dejo para que hablen a solas, ¿Te paso a buscar mañana?.- Me susurró. Le sonreí sutilmente.

Bella: Claro, nos vemos.- Le di un beso, ni muy dulce, ni muy apasionado, simlemente normal.

Me sonrió y se fue a su volvo.

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a paso decidido hacia Rose.

Me acerque lo suficiente para que me oyera.

Bella: Rose.- Dije. Se paró y se dio vuelta para verme. Alzó una ceja.

Rose: ¿Qué quieres?.- Dijo en un tono duro. Tragé saliva.

Bella: tengo que hablar contigo.

Era momento de aclarar todo esto, ahora sabría si volvería a como antes, o si la perdía para siempre…

* * *

**No se si esta raro o con faltas de ortografia ni idea :/ sry si es asi me da demasiada paja revisarlo X___x de todos modos lo etnienden no? tmpoco es q 3skrib4 4zhi xD, ademas segun una amiga es probablñe qe nos corten luz y agua D: bueeno porfas dejen reviews :8 Bye...**

**Y del cap anterior, qe bueno qe els haya gustado (: deverdad pense qe lo odiarian...  
**


	23. Cap 22: Rosalie POV

**Aqui otro cap :D debería haberlo subido antes pero no se qe onda qe fanfiction no me procesaba los caps ¬¬ Bueno me pidieron dejar en claro los pensamientos de Rose y tmbn que onda con Emmett, asi que aqui va (: Dejen reviews porfaaas :B**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 22**

**Rosalie POV**

Después de ese beso, vinieron algunos más, para luego separarnos y quedarnos mirando algo avergonzados.

Rosalie: Pe-perdón…- Dije. Si, si. Lo se. ¿Rosalie Cullen pidiendo perdón por un beso? Pero bueno no se… había sido extraño.

Emmett: no, no…. No…. Te preocupes…. Eemm.- Se aclaró la garganta.- ¿De que estábamos hablando?

Le levanté una ceja incrédula, si había algo que no me gustaba era dejar un tema sin terminar.

Rose: Emmett… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?.- pregunté intentando llegar al tema.

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos.

Emmett: Es… bueno….- Volvió a suspirar.- ¿Qué quieres que diga? No lo negaré… tu me atraes bastante.- Dijo finalmente.

No pude resistir la sonrisa, asi que giré el rostro e intenté disimularlo.

Rose: bu-bueno…. Tu…. Tu también a mi…- Dije timidamente. ¿Pero es que donde quedo TODA MI CONFIANZA?!!! .- Pero…. Bueno ya sabes…

Emmett: Si, lo sé…. Somos casi hermanos.

Rose: Bueno, técnicamente no somos hermanos, ya que tu no eres hijo de carlisle,, eres hijo de la ex mujer de carlisle, y mi padrastro seria carlisle, osea que sus hijos serian mis familiares, pero como tu no eres prácticamente mi hermano, si no solo Edwrad, entonces no tenemos ningunna coneccion, ya que como dije, tu madre es otra persona que no esta para nada relacionada conmigo por eso…- me tapó la boca con una mano interrumpiendome. Sonreí en su mano. Los nervios me habían echo lanzar una millón de palabras tan rápido que apenas yo me entendí. Me sonrió, y esa sonrisa lo hacia ver aún mas… sexy.

Emmett: Lo sé, ¿No? Me he estado tratando de convencer de lo mismo desde que te ví.- Dijo ya destapándome la boca.

Rose: pero…

Emmett: Pero el resto no pensaría lo mismo…- hice una mueca.- Mira… yo no sé que te habrá dicho Edward de mi - ¿De ti? Absolutamente nada. – Pero yo tengo… como decir… una ¿Fama de mujeriego?

Y allí mi sonrisa cayó al suelo. ¿Intentaba hacerme otra de sus presas? Nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE jugaba con Rosalie Cullen.

Lo miré seria.

Emmett: no, no.- Dijo apresurado apenas lo miré.- tengo esa fama, y … no lo negaré, pero… no se, contigo es extraño… ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

Le sonreí y le asentí. La verdad no creía... hasta hace unos días atrás.

Emmett: bueno, creo que eso me esta pasando, pero yo no se estoy diciendo yo no soy de esos tipos todos cursis ni esas cosas….

Rosalie: Ni yo tampoco de las timidas.- Le dije en voz baja. Me sonrió.

Emmett: Entonceeees….

Rosalie: Entonces… - Repetí. Dios mio, mi corazón latia a mil por hora. Yo no creía en wl amor a primera vista, hasta que lo vi por primera vez hace tan solo unos días atrás…

Emmett: No me podría resistir a ti Rose… no creo poder…. Cuando un instinto me dice algo me es imposible ignorarlo.

Le sonreí.

Emmett: Sabes, yo nunca he sido de los que les importa lo que opine el resto… ¿Por qué debe importarme justo ahora? .- dijo más para si mismo que para mí. Sonaba tratando de convencerse.- Si, definitivamente no pillo la diferencia.

Entonces volteó la vista hacia mi… esas palabras me habían esperanzado. Sentía mariposas en mi estómago, Waaaw, no sabía que el amor a primera vista fuera tan fuerte, yo creía que eran bobadas…

Emmett: Rose, ¿te gustaría intentarlo?

Rose: ¿Intentar que?.- Pregunté como idiota. Si, eso. Bien Rose. Sigue comportándote como idiota para que se arrepienta.

Emmett: ya sabes, intentar… algo. No digo ser novios…. Solo… intentarlo.

Rose: ¿Andar?

Emmett: Algo parecido.- Me dijo dudoso.

Mee acerqué a el lentamente, me mordí el labio inferior por los nevios y me acerqué darle un croto y rapido beso en la comisura de los labios.

Rose: Por supuesto que quiero.- Dije timida.

Me sonrió y me abrazó, entonces mi celular comenzó a sonar. Vi la pantalla y decia "Alice". Por supuesto que no hablaría con ella. Le corté.

Emmett me miró con el seño fruncido.

Emmett: ¿Por qué no contestas? No soy tan importante como para que no hables por telefono.- Dijo en un tono ególatra. Le levanté la ceja y desvié la mirada.

Rosalie: No es por ti.- Dije bufando.- Es… una persona con la que no quiero hablar.

Emmett: ¿La castaña sexy?.- Alcé una ceja.- ¿Qué quieres? No le recuerdo el nombre.

Rosalie: No, otra persona.- Dije echándome en la cama. El se sentó a mi lado.

Emmett: vamos, dime. ¿Qué pasa?

Lo miré y suspiré.

Rosalie: Nada de importancia.

Emmett: Enserio cuéntame.

Cerré los ojos y me lo pensé un rato. No estaría mal contarle, ¿O si? Además no tenia a nadie más en quien descargarme, ya que las dos personan con quien me descargaba eran unas traicioneras, y ellas eran la causante de mi estado de ánimo.

Finalmente terminé contándoselo.

Le expliqué la forma en que yo consideraba que me habían traicionado, que yo les contaba todo mientras ellas se confabulaban entre ella y me dejaban aparte, que era la cosa que más me había molestado del asunto. Y el modo en que Edward y Bella se habían juntado sin contarme nada. El estuvo callado escuchandome con atención todo el momento.

Cuando terminó hubo silencio.

Emmett: ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?

Rosalie: No.- Le dije al ver su mirada. Se notaba que había algunas cosas que no concordaba.

Emmett: Yo creo…- Comenzó. Úlmamente nadie entendia el significado de la palabra "NO" – que si tu y Bella han sido amigas durante taaaantos años, no puedes dejar de ser su amiga por una estupidez.- Dijo acostándose a mi lado.

Rosalie: No es una estupidez…- susurré.

Emmett: Si lo es, es decir, ¿dejaran de ser amigas por Edward?

Rosalie: No, ese no es el punto.- Dije incorporandome en la cama.- Es que ella me traicionó.

Emmett: ¿En que?

Rosalie: No contándomelo..- susurré- Además de que ella me apoyaba en mi desprecio por Edward, ¿Y ahora son novios?!

Emmett: ¿Bueno y que? Se gustan, se quieren, y ella es feliz con eso. Mira yo se que soy bastante idiota, me lo han dicho miles de veces en mi vida, aun que la verdad creo que ellos son unos envidiosos por que…

Rosalie: Emmett, al grano.- le dije.

Emmett: Bueno, en cuanto a relaciones, que no digo que sea por experiencia propia eh, que yo no soy de esos, pero si tu amiga es feliz con tal persona, entonces hay que ser feliz por ella y dejarla estar con quien quiera, al menos claro que esa persona le haga daño. Y por más raro que sea Edward, el definitivamente no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

Me volví a recostar completamente en la cama. ¿Tenía Emmett razón? … supongo que si ella era feliz… ¿Era bueno por ella no?... pero no, nononono! Ella me había ocultado la verdad, pensaba estar con Edward sin siquiera contarmelo.

Rosalie: De todos modos, me mintió. Al igual que Alice.

Emmett: Tendrá sus razones no..?

Rosalie: como sabes?

Emmett: ¿te han mentido alguna vez antes?- Dudé.

Rosalie: mmm, no. Creo que no…

Emmett: Entonces sus razones tendrán.

Suspiré. Podía ser posible… como podía ser que no. Si Emmett estaba equivocado, entonces era verdad que me mintieron y que eran unas traicioneras que no se merecían mi amistad… pero si yo me equivocaba y Emmett tenía razón… entonces estaba perdiendo una amistad por una confusión.

Dios! Estaba demasiado confundida, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba recapacitar sobre el asunto. Lo odiaba… odiaba todo esto, odiaba esta sensación asquerosa de no saber que hacer…!

Emmett: bueno, Carlisle y Esme deben estar por llegar. Me voy a mi cuarto.

Asentí. Se acercó para dejarme un beso en una esquina de mis labios, tal y como yo habia echo hace unos momentos atrás, sonreí, y lo próximo que sentí fue el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación cerrarse.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció al mismo tiempo que el.

Volví a suspirar y agarré la almohada para ahogar mi cara en ella.

No tenía idea de que haría ahora! Era DE-SES-PE-RAN-TE!

¿hablaba con ellas y les hacía explicarme? ¿O la ignoraba para siempre y dejaba las cosas asi como están?....

Las consecuencias eran las peores, podía perder a dos personas importantes… o podía alejarme de dos traicioneras.

Después de bastante rato de pensar, decidí dejarlo a lo que salga. Si ellas tenían ganas de hablarme, accedería, y si no… bueno, asi quedaría. Pero por mi parte, no pensaba hacer nada…

Después de pensar en eso, pense en el segundo tema que pasaba por mi mente, pero era un pensamiento feliz… Emmett…. Cuando lo vi, lo encontre demasiado pero DEMASIADO lindo, nada más. Sin embargo, cuando lo sentí tan cerca, cuando saboreé sus labios, sentí una sensación que en mi vida habia sentido… y se sentía muy bien. ¿Era eso lo del amor a la primera vista y todo eso?... no tenía ni al menor idea…

***

A la siguiente mañana me desperté más activa. No me había dado cuenta de que me había dormido sobre la cama y con ropa. Me metí a la ducha y luego me vestí. Me miró al espejo, y conforme con lo que veía – como siempre – bajé a tomar desayuno. Allí estaba Emmett, y aprovechando que nadie nos veía, le guiñé un ojo y el me sonrió.

Nos sentamos a desayunar, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien…

Rose: ¿Y Edward?

Carlisle: No llegó ayer y no a llamado, si no lo ves en el instituto por favor llámalo, ¿Si? Suponemos que se fue a la casa de Jasper denuevo.

Buscarlo, si claro. Sería la última cosa que se me pasaría por la cabeza….

Espera, espera… ¿No había llegado por la noche? Acaso… ¿Acaso se había quedado con Bella?

Toda la rabía de anoche volvió a aparecer, solo inspiré hondo e intenté calmarme.

Pero por Dios… ¡QUE ASCO! No me los podía ni imaginar besándose….

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Carlisle y Esme se fueron ates que nosotros ya que tenían cosas que hacer.

Entonces Emmett se me acercó y me rodeó por atrás soprendiendome.

Emmett: Bueno días, ahora si.- Me susurró en el cuello haciendome estremecer. Sonreí y me di vuelta.

Rosalie: bueno días.- Me dio un beso en los labios bastante corto y rápido.

Emmett: Hoy es mi primer día en el instituto.

Rose: eso por porro, tu ya debrías haber salido del instituto.

Emmett: No soy porro.- Dijo con el seño fruncido. No le respondi solo sonreí.

Rose: ¿Cómo será en el instituto?.- Pregunte esperando que entendiera, pero solo me quedó mirando confundido.

Emmett: ¿Cómo sera que?

Rose: Estoooo.- Dije haciendole señas significativas a nosotros, seguía sin entender.- Nosotros, Emmett, eso.

Emmett: Aaah.- Dijo comprendiendo. Era bastante lento… pero tierno. Y sexy. Una conjugacion perfecta. Sonreí interiormente.- Bueno… nadie en el instituto debe saber que mi padrastro esta con tu madre.

Sonreí.

Después me separé de el y me subí a mi descapotable, dijo que quería llegar en su Jeep nuevo su primer día, y yo amaba a mi descapotable.

Cuando llegué vi acercándose el volvo de Edward con dos sombras adentro… lo ignoré, no tenía ganas de malos pensamientos en estos momentos.

Pero sin embargo, no los pude aguantar cuando los ví en la cafetería a los tres juntos, si, los tres. Alice, Bella y Edward. Al parecer iban a aser como si nada pasó, y de verdad habían querido dejarme a un lado.

La rabia volvio a hundirme. Dios! Que ganas de ir a su mesa y gritarle todas las cosas a las cara, cobardes, idiotas, traicioneros…. Aag!

Los tres me miraban con la boca abierta… no entendía por que… de todos modos yo les devolvía una mirada envenenada para hacerles entender lo enojada que estaba.

Cuando de repente reaccioné y me di cuenta que todos callaban, entonces comprendí el por qué de sus miradas sorprendidas. Yo venía con Emmett con su brazo pasado por mis hombros.

Se me había olvidado que ellos sabían que Emmett y yo deberíamos estar relacionados de algun modo, y ellas sabian que yo intentaría algo con el… Mierda… si esas perras no mantenían la boca cerrada se las verían conmigo luego…

Nos fuimos a sentar en otra mesa con Aro, Jessica, Lauren y Victoria, que eran los que nos seguían a nosotras en rango de popularidad.

Con Emmett ibamos "coqueteando" durante el almuerzo, rozes, susurros, cosas por el estilo… y mientras esos idiotas seguían mirando sorprendidos hasta que al fín se dieron vuelta a hablar entre ellos. Entonces intenté concentrarme en la conversación de la mesa, pero me era imposible. Además que Jessica y Lauren eran algo… que digo, demasiado chillonas y me hacían doler la cabeza.

Después de almuerzo me dirigí a mi última clase, un asco al igual que todas, asi que me mantuve escuchando música todo el rato.

Cuando al fín termino, agarré mis cosas decidida a irme a mis prácticas de porristas. Tendría que aguantar la prescencia de Alice, pero supongo que podría, ¿No?

Además estaría emmett, por que él me había contado que se uniría al equipo de fútbol americano del colegio y ellos estarían praticando al lado.

Me estaba dirigiendo al gimnasio cuando escucho una voz bastante conocida llamarme.

X: Rose.- Dijo. Era Bella, su voz era inconfundible. Un rayo de esperanza pasó rapidamente por mi cabeza… a pesar de que la odiara, había sido mi amiga durante tantos años que obviamente la extrañaria.

¿tendría Emmett razón al fin y al cabo?

Me di vuelta para verla y alcé una ceja.

Rose: ¿Qué quieres?.- Dije en un tono duro. Que haya habido alguna esperanza no quiere decir que deje de molestarme lo que hizo.

Bella: tengo que hablar contigo.

Supongo que lo haría. De todos modos había que dejar las cosas claras. Ahora sabría si Bella era una traicionera, o si seguía siendo mi amiga…

* * *

**La verdad, no hay mucho avanze en la historia en este cap xD diria qe nada .__. pero era para dejar en claro que onda con Emmett y Rose y los pensamientos de esta ultima (: El próximo será la conversación ;) Dejen reviews si? Kisses ;***


	24. Cap 23: ¿Reconciliación?

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRY POR LA DEMORAAA ! Me demore mucho :Z? Sorry enserio :ZZ bueeno e estado algo ocupada, entre al colegio de nuevo y todo ¬¬ bueno ahora estoy enfermaaww asiqe tengo algode time XD aii ace un tiempito me lei orgullo y prejuicio, LEANLO me enamore (LL *-* xDD y bueno CREO qe esta malo el cap D: siento qe esta echo como ... nose, ¿A la rapida :Z? ai veran ustedes... ojala les guste si (: esta nove... no se cuanto qeda para el final, pero de qe tengo las ideas maoma ya las tengo -.- eso BYEE ! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 23: ¿Reconciliación?**

Respiré profundamente y me dirigí a paso decidido hacia Rose.

Me acerque lo suficiente para que me oyera.

Bella: Rose.- Dije. Se paró y se dio vuelta para verme. Alzó una ceja.

Rose: ¿Qué quieres?.- Dijo en un tono duro. Tragé saliva.

Bella: tengo que hablar contigo.

Era momento de aclarar todo esto, ahora sabría si volvería a como antes, o si la perdía para siempre…

Rose: Bien… habla.- Dijo mientras cargaba su peso en una pierna y se cruzaba de brazos. Esperaba que no fuera tan dificil…

Suspiré.

Bella: Rose tienes que entender que yo quiero demasiado a Edward, no puedo elegir a ninguno porque perder a uno me haría sufrir demasiado. Y eso es lo que me está pasando, Rose. No quiero perderte, eres una gra amiga enserio, y…

Rose: Las buenas amigas no se tracionan…- me interrumpió.

Bella: Yo no te traicioné.- Susurré.- Yo… yo, es solo que… yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía, ¿Entiendes?... entonces, bueno yo solo, seguía la corriente. Intentaba hacerme entrar en razón, pero entonces me di cuenta de que no eran estupideces, lo quiero y mucho.

Rose: Más que nada que estés con Edward, me molesta que no me tuvieras confianza como para contarme tus sentimientos hacia el. Es decir, se supone que eramos "Mejores amigas".- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.- Y nos contábamos todo. Bueno, al menos yo lo hacía. Al parecer otras no…

Bella: No te lo dije por que temía a como reaccionarías, suponía que lo harías tal y como lo estás haciendo.- Dije exasperándome, ¡No era tan difícil de entender!.- Pensé que te enojarías y no querrías volver a hablarme, pero de todos modos igual lo iba a hacer, solo necesitaba tiempo para prepararme y decírtelo.

Rose: pero se lo dijiste a Alice…

Bella: ¡Por que ella no es la que tenía todo en contra de Edward! Además ni si quiera queria contarselo, ella me atrapó y no me quedó otra…

Rose: ¡Bueno podrías no habermelo dicho pero aún asi actuaste como yo y me apoyabas en que era un idiota! ¡¿y después son novios?! Porfavor!

Bella: ya te dije! No estaba segura de lo que sentía! Si, tal vez hize en mal en decirte una cosa cuando en realidad sentía otra… pero es que… no se!

Rose: Eso no sirve Bella… además… no!, como…

Bella: ¿Si fuera cualquier otra persona y no te lo hubiera contado estarías asi? ¿Me habrías echo elegir? ¿Estaríamos peleadas o estarías feliz por mi?.- Solté finalemtente.

Se calló.

Rose: Pero ese no es el caso… es EDWARD! ¿No te das cuenta? MI HERMANASTRO!

Bella: ¿Tu crees que hago mal en salir con tu hermano por que es un idiota? Yo no te critico por que andes con tu medio hermano!.- Dije finalmente. Ella me había obligado a empezar a ponerle cosas en su contra. Si no entendía tenia que intentar otra manera.

Se quedó callada, con el ceño fruncido una mueca y gesto pensativo…. Eso me ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué no diría nada? ¡Vamos, habla!

Rose: no… no es lo mismo…- Susurró.

Bella: Si, tienes razón, no es lo mismo.- Me miró sorprendida.- ES PEOR.- Dije recalcando la palabra haciendo que bajase la mirada.

Rose: técnicamente no tenemos ninguna conección familiar…

Bella: tal vez de sangre o algo asi no, pero si, de alguna manera la tienen.- Dije relajandome más dado que Rose ahora estaba mas susceptible. – pero ese no es el punto, ¿te gustaría que te impidieran estar con el por eso?

Se demoró un tiempo y luego negó.

Bella: Bueno pues a mi me pasa lo mismo con Edward. – Frunció el seño.- Si, si. Podría no caerte bien y todo, pero yo lo quiero. ¿Por qué no entiendes? Es importante para mi, al igual que tu. Asi que no quiero estar más peleada contigo. Enserio, Rose. Eres mi amiga.

Suspiró, y levantó la mirada hacia mi. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Rose: Bueno… creo…. Creo que eh sido bastante orgullosa últimamente.- Sonreí, estaba cediendo.- Supongo que me concentré demasiado en lo superficial esta vez… lamento ser asi… yo… no se me es extraño ¿Sabes? Todos estos años asi…, ya no puedo cambiar…

Bella: No quiero que cambies, te quiero por quien eres, Rose.- Le dije sonriéndole. Me había comprendido ¡AL FIN!

Me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Rose: Yo también te quiero, Bella.

Abrí mis brazos y nos abrazamos, ¡Como extrañaba a mi amiga! Habíamos estado tantos años juntas… creo que desde los 3 que nos conocemos, en el jardín. Y el pensar perderla me había partido el alma en mil pedazos.

Sentí como unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

Rose: Lo lamento, Bella, ¡Dios! A veces me odio a mi misma…. Pensé que se habían confabulado en mi contra y pensaban en dejarme fuera…

Bella: ¡Como crees! Nunca haríamos eso. – me volvió a sonreir.

Rose: Te extrañe.- Dijo volviendome a abrazar.

Bella: Yo iguaaal! No me gusta que peli1emos.

En eso escuchamos unos pasos lentos y tímidos. Miramos y vimos a Alice con una pequeña sonrisa, y los brazos atrás y una mirada de pucherito.

Alice: ¿Yo también estoy perdonada?.- Dijo como una niñita. Rose sonrió y la abrazó a ella ahora.

Rose: Lo unico que hay que perdonar aquí es a mi por ser tan idiota.

Bella: No digas eso.- dije uniéndome a su abrazo.

Estabamos como antes, eso era genial. Volviamos a ser las INSEPARABLES amigas para siempre. Y ya nada nos haría volver a pelear… espero.

Alice: Estoy ahí que celebrarlo!

Rose: Yo tengo el vierners libre!.- Se animaron altiro.

Bella: Chicas… ¿No podemos simplemente comer unos helados?- me miraron horrorizadas.

Alice: Ni se te ocurra, Bella. El viernes saldremos de fiesta y punto.

Hize puchero.

Suspiraron.

Rose: Bien, iremos por un helado ahora. ¡Pero de la fiesta no te salvas!

Bella: es que yo… bueno… para el fin de semana…. Quería pasarlo con alguieeen…. – Dije algo nerviosa. Pero Rose en vez de reaccionar mal, rodó los ojos.

Rose: Será solo una noche, no morirás!

Bella: no es eso… pero sería nuestro primer fin de semana juntos, ya saben.

Hubo un poco de silencio.

Rose: ¿Por qué no lo llevas?

La miré totalmente soprendida con los ojos como platos. ¿Ella habia dicho eso? Me hizo una mueca y volvió a rodar los ojos.

Rose: Tampoco es que me fuera a dar un disparo por verlo… además supongo que puedo aprender a soportarlo… por ti.- Me dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Bella: Tu podrías llevar a Emmett…- le dije.

Alice se animó altiro.

Alice: Si! Salida en parejas.

Rose: ¿Y tu?

Alice: Ay porfavor. Como si me costara mucho pillarme a alguien.

Sonreimos y estuvimos de acuerdo. No sabía de si a Edward le gustaban las fiestas, pero algo nuevo seria bueno ¿No?

Salimos a comernos a un helado justo al mismo lugar donde habiamos almorzado cuando fuimos de compras. Yo las convencí de ir allí por que albergaba la esperanza de encontrarme con Jared.

Bella: eh, perdón. – Le pregunte al camarero.- ¿Jared está aquí?

Camarero: Si debe de estar por allá atrás. ¿Quiere hablar con el?

Bella: Por favor.- le sonreí. Asintió y se marchó.

Alice: Ese tal jared no esta en el menú. Si fuera así yo también pediría uno.

Rose: Si esta bastante bueno. Pero bella, tu estás con mi hermano. ¿Qué acaso piensas tener un amante?.- me preguntó falsamente sorprendida.- No estaría mal de todos modos.- Rodé los ojos.

Bella: por milésima vez. Jared es un AMIGO, nada más. ¿Ok?

Rose: Siiiii….. bueeeno, como digas.

No pasó mucho rato cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba la espalda, y me di vuelta suponiendo quien era.

Bella: ¡Jared!.- Dije al verlo.

Jared: Hola, Bella. ¿Pasa algo?

Bella: Seep… ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Jared: claro, vamos.

Me paré y fuimos adonde el guió. Me di vuelta un momento para ver como Alice y Rose se ponían a chismosear. Era com si nada hubiera pasado.

Jared: ¿Qué pasa?

Bella: Gracias!.- Casi grité y me lanzé en un abrazo. Al principio pareció sorprendido pero luego me devolvió el abrazo.

Jared: Claaro… ¿Qué hize ahora?

Bella: Todo! Si no fuera por ti seguiría estancada en mi confusión, o tal vez incluso Edward esté con esa zorra. ¡Pero no! Adivina!

Jared: emmm… por tu felicidad, supongo que estan juntos….?- Dijo entre la duda.

Bella: Si! Y todo gracias a ti.- Dije volviendo a abrazarlo.- gracias, gracias, gracias enserio.- le sonreí apartándome.

Jared: Claro, es bueno ayudar a la gente de vez en cuando.

Bella: hace taaaanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz como lo estoy hoy dia. ¿Sabes? Ven a comer con nosotras, yo pago.- me quedó mirando extrañado.

Jared: bella, estoy trabajando.

Bella: Vamos! Será solo un momento, ven.- Lo agarré del brazo y lo llevé a nuestra mesa y lo sente a la fuerza en una de las sillas sobrantes.

Alice y Rose me miraron sorprendidas.

Bella: Bueno chicas. Ahora si. Jared, ella son mis amigas Alice y Rose. Alice, Rose, el es Jared, mi AMIGO.- recalqué la palabra y al parecer a las chicas les divirtió. Pero Jared no pareció entender. Lo dejé pasar.

Me senté con ellos y a las chicas les agradó bastante. Se les quitó al fin de la cabeza la idea de "Amante" o lo que sea. Al principio Alice intentó coquetear con el, pero se resignó cuando Jared contó que tenía novia.

Bella: hey, mañana saldremos en parejas. ¿Te da venir con Kim?.- le pregunté. Kim se llamaba su novia.

Jared: Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Después de un rato nos despedimos y jared se tuvo quei ir a trabajar. Rose, Alice y yo decidimos pasar al cine.

Pero justo antes de comprar las entradas me llegó un mensaje al celular. Era de Edward.

_**¿Ya hablaste con Rosalie? Me preguntaba si estabas ocupada… me aburro, ¿Podría ir a tu casa?**_

Sonreí. Tenía ganas de estar con Edward… solo esperaba que tal persona no se molestara.

Bella: Chicas…- Dije deteniéndolas. Se voltearon a mirarme.- Les importa si… bueno… ya saben voy a casa a…..

Rose: ¿ver a Edward?

¿Pero como era que lo sabia todo?

Me limité a asentir levemente.

Se miraron.

Alice: Claro, vamos a dejarte.- dijeron caminando hacia mi.

X: ¿Bella? – Escuché una voz conocida llamarme. Me di vuelta para mirarlo.

Bella: ¿Jacob?- Pregunté sorprendida. Se acercó a mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jacob: tenía que ver algo… ¿Tu?

Bella: Con mis amigas, ya ves.- Dije señalando a las chicas. El me iba a pasar un brazo por los hombros pero lo esquivé disimuladamente. Aún no sabía que yo tenía novio y no sabía como decirselo después de haber coqueteado con el…- Pero ya me iba casa.

Jacob: Oh, yo también. Te llevo.

Me quede con la boca abierta, iba a decir que no cuando las chicas contestaron por mi.

Alice: Genial, nos ahorras un viaje.

Rose: Si, nosotras veremos una película. Bye!

Y se fueron dejándome ahí con Jacob… no me quedaba opción.

Bella: vamos.- dije resignada.

Hizo ademán de tomarme la mano mientras caminábamos, pero yo fingí que me picaba la mano y la corrí para rascarme.

Le escribí un mensaje a Edward y nos dirigimos al auto.

Cuando entramos al auto hubo bastante silencio y yo tenía la mirda pegada a la ventana.

Jacob: hace tiempo no estabamos solos, ¿No? – Dijo cuando estabamos en un semáforo.

Volteé la mirada hacia el durante un segundo y fingí una sonrisa.

Jacob: ¿Recuérdas en que estábamos esa última vez?.- Dijo mirándome.

Bella: eeehh….- me aclaré la gargante.- no, enrealidad no.- Volteé a verlo de nuevo.

Jacob: Bueno yo te puedo hacer recordar.- Susurró intentando hacer una voz sexy mientras se acercaba a mi apunto de darme un beso. Me puse totalmente nerviosa, yo no quería besarlo, nonono…..

Bella: Wow, esta canción es buenísima.- Dije moviendo la cabeza para subirle volumen a la canción. No tenía idea de que canción era, hasta que para mi suerte la reconocí como "Brick by boring brick" asi que pude cantarla para convencerlo.

Frunció el seño algo extrañado y luego la luz cambió a verde, y tuvo que avanzar antes de que comenzaran los bocinasos.

Suspiré aliviada cuando al fín llegamos a casa y vi el volvo de Edward estacionado en la calle del frente de mi casa.

Me bajé a presurada para llegar a el, pero el no tenía una mirada amigable…

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegué a mi casa me eché a ver tele… no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer… esperaba que Bella se arreglara con Rose, no quería verla triste.

Después de un rato subí a hacer los deberes para no quedarme atrasado.

Así pasó la mayoría de mi tarde, aburrido. Por lo que le envié un mensaje a Bella.

_**¿Ya hablaste con Rosalie? Me preguntaba si estabas ocupada… me aburro, ¿Podría ir a tu casa?**_

No pasó mucho rato cuando recibí una respuesta.

_**Claro, voy para allá. Nos vemos, amor.**_

Sonreí. Me encantaba que me dijera "Amor" o cosas por el estilo… podía sonar cursi e idiota, pero me daba igual.

Me levanté y me puse una chaqueta, salí y me metí a mi volvo.

Tal vez aún era muy temprano, pero que importaba.

Llegué y estacioné el auto en la cuadra al frente de su casa si acaso llegaba alguien, no tenía ganas de interrogatorios.

Estuve unos minutos esperandos, cuando vi una camioneta estacionando en la casa de Bella.

Fruncí el seño al ver que de el bajaban Bella, y ese tal Jacob.

Bella: Edward.- Dijo acercándose a mi apresurada. Al ver que Jacob se acercaba a nosotros con una caminada segura, abrazé a Bella más a mi, tal vez parecía muy posesivo, pero se notaba que ese tipo tenía intenciones con MI Bella.

Jacob: ¿Y tu quien eres?.- me preguntó desdeñosamente mirando con el ceño fruncido el brazo con el que rodeaba a Bella.

Edward: El novio de Bella.- Contesté para dejárselo claro.

Jacob: ¿Novio?.- Preguntó totalmente sorprendido y bufando.-¿Tu?.... – Dijo con una mueca.- No me dijiste que tenías novio.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Bella: Bueno si, tengo novio… ¿Y?

Jacob: No se… tal vez podrías haberlo mencionado cuando coqueteabas conmigo.

Bella bufó.

Bella: por favor, eso ya pasó.- Aun que seguía algo nerviosa. Entrecerré mis ojos y la miré. De repente se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Bella me estaba engañando con… este.

Al darse cuenta de mi mirada se giró hacia mi.

Bella: Se refiere a ese día en el bar y esas cosas, yo ahora estoy contigo ¿Si? No dudes que solo te quiero a ti.- Dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

Hize una mueca aún un poco dudoso. Ese chico no me gustaba para nada.

Jacob: ¡Vamos! ¿Lo prefieres a el antes que a mi?.- Preguntó. Algo que me hizo hervir la sangre.

Edward: ¿Bueno y que te importa? Estamos bastante bien con Bella, no se que haces aquí. Mejor lárgate y deja a Bella tranquila.

Jacob: Yo VIVO aquí, asi que por que no mejor te largas tu?

Bella: Por que yo no quiero que se large.- intervino Bella.- y tu no vives aquí, solo lo estás temporalmente por Sam. Ahora permiso.- Dijo mientras entrábamos a la casa. Pensé que iriamos al sofá como el otro día, pero para mi sorpresa me hizo llegar hasta su pieza. Lo miré extrañado y me rodó los ojos.

Bella: Solo no quiero que nos molesten, mal pensado.- Dijo haciendome sentar a su lado. Sonreí.- Aun que le diré a Jacob que venga más seguido, adoro como te ves celoso.- Me dijo mirándome sonriente.

Edward: Yo no me pongo celoso… solo que tienen que tener claro que eres MIA.- Dije abrazándola a mi y pasando mi nariz por su cabeza.

Volvió a sonreir.

Bella: y tu eres MIO.- Dijo ahora haciéndome sonreir a mi.

Acercó mas su rosto al mio para luego tomar mis labios apasionadamente entre los suyos, juntandolos en un movimiento acompasado y luego uniendo nuestras lenguas en un glorioso baile. El silencio y el sonido de nuestras repiraciones agitadas junto con el magnifico sabor de nuestras bocas unidas hacian un ambiente toalmente agradable.

Entonces Bella se lanzó más encima mio, haciéndome caer a la cama con ella encima mientras seguíamos besandonos agitadamente. Pasaba mis manos por su espalda mientras ella manoseaba mi pelo y mi cuello, entonces me di vuelta dejandola a ella abajo esta vez, y como instinto, comenzé a besarle su clavícula, los hombros, el cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja y todo a su paso mientras mis manos pasban por su abdomen y de a poco iban subiendo su polera.

No fue hasta que ella me desabotono la camisa y comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi pecho, que me di cuenta de lo hacíamos.

Entonces me separé de ella sutilmente.

Edward: Bella.- le susurré.

Me miraba con los ojos oscuros.

Edward: Bella… no… - Le dije. Haciendo que soltara sus manos. Se sentó mejor y se arregló la polera para sentarse algo picada.

Edward. Bella.- le dije para que me mirara.

Bella: Eres un fome, edward.- me dijo… aun que había un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward: Es solo que es muy pronto…- dije mientras volvía a abotonarme la camisa.

Suspiró pesadamente. Pero se volvió a acostar.

Bella: Insisto, eres un fome…

Edward: si, pero igual me quieres.- le dije con una sonrisa torcida acostándome a su lado. Ahí si que sonrió, y se acercó a abrazarme.

Bella: Por cierto, con Rose arreglamos todo.- dijo mirándome sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa.- ycelebraremosmañanaconunafiestadeparejas.- Me dijo demasiado rápido y bajando la mirada, pero logré entenderlo y la miré soprendida.

Edward: ¿Qué?

Bella: ¿mm?.- dijo levantando la mirada y mirandome como si nada.

Edward: Yo no iré a una fiesta, Bella.

Bella: Porfavooor!!! Va a ser entretenido, lo juro.- Dijo haciéndome pucherito.

Edward: No, Bella, no me gustan esas cosas.- Me hizo mas puchero aun.

Bella: Solo será un dia… porfaas, porfas.- Me dijo dulcemente. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Una fiesta? No era mi estilo.

Edward: Hmm... ¿Y que gano a cambio?.- dije mientras jugaba con su mano y la iba besando.

Bella: Mmm... un lindo besito.- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí. No pude evitarlo, esta chica me derretía.

Edward: Solo por esta vez.

Sonrió enormemente y saltó.

Bella: ¡Gracias! Te ultraquiero.- Dijo dándome mi beso, recibiendolo gustoso.

Suspiré. No tenía idea de como lo haría para esa fiesta, yo no era de ese tipo de chicos.. nunca había sido invitado a una fiesta de verdad de verdad... bueno, Supongo que siempre ahi una primera ves para todo, ¿No? Además, lo haría por Bella, no es que fuera el tremendo sacrificio pero igual... por MI Bella...

* * *

**Okeey, primero, una aclaración, NO HABRA LEMMONS , para los que llegaran a dudar, esto es T y eso fue solo un momento hot xD yo no soy de escribir lemmons ok? xDD .___. perturba mi inocente mente xD y si tuviera que pasar, solo lo mencionaré -.-  
**

**Y eso nada más por las dudas (: Dejen reviews si ^^? Kisses ;*  
**


	25. Cap 24: ¿Amor a primera vista? xd

**Aqui un nuevo caap ! Graciaas por sus reviews en la nota ;) y bueno, siogo iwal de mal, pero me dieron animos de escribir :D el otroo fic no lo e escrito aún... ya vere cuando s eme da acerlo.. pff mi semana... bastate aburrida xd me entregaron un dos en fisica DD: !! mi priemra pruebra de fisica y ya tngo un rojo ¬¬ pero es acumulativa (I) xD bueno ojalas les guste el capi... apurada qe me corren del pc ¬¬ **

* * *

**Capitulo 24: ¿Amor a primera vista? xd  
**

**Edward POV**

Me paso lo mismo del otro día, me había quedado dormido con Bella con ella entre mis brazos. No era que me molestase, para nada, me encantaba, pero si Carlisle llegaba a enterarse….

Aún tenía el tiempo como para irme a casa y bañarme y parecer como que había dormido ahí.

Miré a Bella, no quería despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila y dulce así que sería una crueldad. Decidí dejarle una nota en su velador para cuando despierte, le di un beso en la frente, y para no arriesgarme a que me vean sus padres o algo tendría que saltar por la ventana.

La abrí y miré hacia abajo….

No era tanta distancia… creo…

A lo máximo podría romperme uno que otro hueso… no más… eso… no era mucho, ¿O si?

Tragué saliva y miré hacia abajo, no era muy bueno en estas cosas.

Sin mirar abajo me agarré de la rama del árbol situado a un lado de la habitación de Bella, inspiré profundo y tomé otra rama.

Iba a saltar… cuando justo siento unas manos empujándome.

Fue como un segundo y me encontré por poco tirado en el suelo.

Miré hacia arriba, y ahí se encontraba ella mirándome con una sonrisa pícara y diabólica.

Le lanzé una mirada envenenada, pero con una pizca de sonrisa.

Bella: Nos vemos en un rato, ruidoso.- Me dijo en voz baja pero suficiente como para escucharla. Entonces, sonriendo, cerró la ventana y desapareció.

Claro, si me hubiera roto algo ya hubiera querido ver su expresión.

Me levanté y me limpié un poco la ropa, luego me dirigí a mi volvo y partí camino a casa.

Suspiré pensando como habían cambiado las cosas en estos días… al parecer era verdad que del odio al amor hay un paso… como tambien lo era con que los opuestos se atraen… y yo era la comprobación.

Con Bella no teníamos absolutamente nada en común… y sin embargo, nos queríamos.. y estabamos juntos.

¿Era eso común?... no tenía idea, varias veces lo había escuchado, pero nunca lo había vivido.

No faltó mucho para cuando llegué a casa, intenté entrar discretamente, pero cuando entré no tuve una escena muy agradable.

Edward: Iuu.- dije cuando vi a Rosalie y a Emmett dándose un beso.- ¿Podrían no hacerlo frente a mi? No es lindo ver a tus hermanos besándose.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y Emmett me miró.

Emmett: Nadie te invitó a que veas, además no…

Edward: Sisi, prácticamente no son hermanos, lo se.- Dije interrumpiéndolo.

Emmett: No llegaste anoche, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo Edward?.- Dijo levantando las cejas dirigiéndose hacia mi ya que Rosalie había vuelto a la mesa.- Quien habría pensado eso de Edward Masen…

Edward: No e echo nada.- dije envenenándolo con la mirada.- Solo me quedé con Bella.

Emmett: Claro… asi se le llama ahora.

Rosalie: ¿Podrían no hablar de eso? Todavía no me acostumbro.- Dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su té.

Rodé los ojos, y los ignoré para subir a mi cuarto.

Me di una ducha rápida, y me cambié de ropa, me eché el pelo hacia atrás y volví a bajar como si nada.

Ya estaban todos abajo.

Carlisle: Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo dormiste?.

Edward: Bien.- Dije dirigiendome a la mesa a desayunar.

Emmett: Ya lo creo.- Volví a lanzarle una mirada envenenada, pero Carlisle no se dio cuenta.- ¿Y a que hora llegaste hermanito? Me quedé hasta tarde y no te ví llegar.

Sin que se dieran cuenta Carlisle o Esme, le lanzé el dedo corazón a Emmett… no era un gesto muy común en mi, pero daba igual.

Edward: Tuve … unos problemas.- Dije mientras me echaba una tostada a la boca.

Emmett: Claaro.- Lo mataría… en serio que si…

Rosalie: Por cierto.- Dijo rosalie.- Hoy llegaremos tarde, iremos a una fiesta.

Esme: Claro, querida. Y tu, Edward, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Hize una mueca.

Edward: Hmm… yo tambien voy a esa fiesta.- Dije en voz baja e incomodo.

Emmett fingió atorarse.

Emmett: ¿Tu? ¿A una fiesta? ¿De cuando?.

Edward: Voy solo por Bella.

Emmett: Ah cierto que son noviecitos.

Carlisle: ¿Novios? ¿desde hace cuanto que estas con Bella, Edward?.- Ahí si rodé los ojos.

Edwrad: ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de mi?

Emmett: Cuidado, anda sensible… parece que le llegó el periodo.- Susurró. Rosalie dio unas risitas y Carlisle lo miró reprobatoriamente. Yo simplemente lo ignoré y seguí desayunando… no estaba muy consciente del resto de la conversación, solo pensaba en Bella.

Cuando terminé de comer, subí a cepillarme los dientes, intenté peinarme, pero me era imposible asi que decidí dejarlo tal cual estaba.

Bajé, me despidí de Carlisle y de Esme con un gesto de la mano y me subí a mi volvo a buscar a Bella…

No hacía unas horas la había visto y ya la vería de nuevo, pero me agradaba, estar junto a ella… era lo mejor que podía haber.

Bella: Hola, ruidoso.- me dijo depositando un beso en mis labios cuando me abrió la puerta.

Edward: Hmmm… claro. Me hubiera roto un hueso y te quisiera ver.

Bella: Sabes que no habría sido así.- Me sonrió.- Además… esta tu padre ¿No? Creo que es doctor según he oído.

Edward: Si, y asi se enteraba que pasé la noche contigo.

Bella: Ay, no es que hubieramos echo nada. Además le echabas una excusa y ya estaba.

Le abrí la puerta y le dejé entrar. Entonces me subí al aldo del chofer.

Bella: Me está hartando este yeso… ¡Quiero conducir mi auto!.- Dijo actuando como una niñita.

Edward: No es para tanto…

Bella: Claro, tu no eres el que depende de la otra gente para todo. ¡Ni si quiera puedo bañarme bien! Es … asqueroso…

Me reí un poco, por lo que Bella me dio un golpé en el hombro.

Edward: Au!.- Exclamé sobandome.- ¿Por qué me pegas?

Bella: Por burlarte de mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Una vez llegamos al instituto nos juntamos con Alice… en realidad quería irme con Jasper que se encontraba solo ya que no quería caminar junto con Ben y Ángela – que últimamente estaban bastante juntos – y Tyler y Mike se había alejado de nosotros desde que estaba con Bella, pero Bella me mantenía agarrado a ella y no podía – debo admitir que tampoco quería – soltarla.

Alice: ¿Listos para esta noche?.

Hize una mueca.

Alice: No quiero muecas, nada de muecas. La vas a pasar bien, ya verás.- Me dijo sonriendo. Había descubierto que era una persona bastante amigable cuando quería y entusiasta.

Bella: No te preocupes, Alice. Edward si irá, ¿Verdad amor?.- Me dijo mirándome como diciendo "Di que si, o ya verás…." Dulcemente diabólica.

Edward: Claro, amor.- Dije en un tono amigablemente sarcástico para luego depositar un beso en sus labios. Sonrió.

Alice dio dos rápidos aplausos.

Alice: ¡Genial!.- Exclamó.- Será una gran noche… ¡Ah!.- Dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia mi.- Lo siento, Edward, pero si vamos a salir… tendré que elegir tu ropa, no dejaré que vayas con eso.- Dijo haciendo una mueca mientras señalaba mi ropa.- Sin ofender.- Me sonrió y volvió a darse vuelta.

Edward: ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?

Alice: Nada, nada.- Dijo haciendo un gesto sin importancia con la mano. Bella solo se rió un poco.

La mañana fue bastante aburrida… apuntes, Powers, pruebas sorpresas… y cosas por el estilo. Cada vez se me hacían mas largas y aburridas las clases. Con Ángela… ya no era como antes, la cosa seguía siendo incómoda.

Con Jasper, no había alcanzado a hablar. Lo había visto bastante desanimado, cabizbajo… quería hablar con el pero no hallaba momento.

Por fín llegó el almuerzo.

Me dirigí a la cafetería con Bella, y me dijo que me sentara con Alice y ella.

Estuvimos un rato los tres, cuando llegaron Rose y Emmett.

Emmett: Hola, nenas.- Dijo llegando con una enorme sonrisa a la mesa.

Rose: Venimos a sentarnos con ustedes, prefiero sentarme con Edward que soportar unos segundos más a las perras de Jéssica y Lauren… ¡Dios! Son insoportables.- Dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Comenzaron a hablar de Jéssica y Lauren, yo estaba callado y comenzé a mirar por la cafetería. Entonces miré para atrás y vi a Jasper sentado solo en una mesa.

Edward: Ya vengo.- le susurré a Bella. Era mi momento de hablar con el.

Me dirigí hacia su mesa y me senté a su lado.

Edward: ¿Pasa algo, Jazz?.- Le pregunté cuando llegué.

Levantó la cabeza algo sorprendido al verme ahí. Miró hacia la mesa donde estaba el resto de los chicos, y volvió a mirarme a mi.

Jasper: ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor anda con tu novia.- Dijo volviendo a su almuerzo. Fruncí el seño a su comentario.

Edward: ¿Qué dices?, vamos, Dime que pasa Jasper.

Jasper: Nada.

Edward: Algo tienes… puedes decirmelo.

Jasper: ¡Que no me pasa nada!.- exclamó sorprendiendome.- Vete con tus amigos y tu novia, a tu vida perfecta.

Bien, ahí me confundí.

Edward: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te molesta que este con ellos?

Jasper: a mi me da igual tu vida.

Edward: Vamos, Jasper. No seas asi. Si te molesta dimelo.

Jasper: No es eso… tu.. no tienes nada que ver…, bueno… talvez… no- Susurró.

Edward: ¿Qué pasa? – Suspiró.- Jasper, soy tu amigo. Anda, dimelo.

Jasper: Es solo que … tu tienes tu novia y todo y estás feliz… yo sigo siendo un idiota sin anda interesante que hacer…

Edward: No digas eso, vamos Jazz, tu eres genial. Si la gente te conociera te adoraría.- Bufó.

Jasper: Si claro, hay alguien que me conoce muy bien y creeme que no me adora.

Fruncí el seño intentando entender de que hablaba….

… entonces comprendí.

Edward: ¿Es por Ángela, no?

Silencio.

Edward: Jazz….

Jasper: Ella esta toda feliz con Ben ahora.- me interrumpió.- Nunca se fijó en mi, y nunca lo hará… no se en que momento pude pensar eso…- hablaba en voz tan baja que me era difícil entenderle.- ¿Cómo se fijaría en alguien como yo?

Edward: No digas eso, Jazz. Ella se lo pierde.

Jasper: Claro.- dijo sarcástico y con un gesto de dolor.

Edward: Vamos, encontrarás a alguien mejor que te querrá. Todo pasa por algo. ¿no?.- solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.- No te deprimas por eso, no vale la pena.

Jasper: No tengo ganas de nada Edward, no quiero hablar. Solo quiero que terminen las clases para largarme.

Edward: No te amarges la vida por cosas que pasan, Jazz… lo mejor que puedes hacer es distraerte…. Dejala ir. No puedes encerrarte todo el tiempo…

Lo único que recibí como respuesta fue silencio. Suspiré. Nunca fui muy bueno apoyando… no se me daban esas cosas.

Miré a la mesa en que estaban los chicos conversando y riendo, y luego volví la vista nuevamente a Jasper, que estaba jugando con el tenedor con su comida.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

Edward: Ven.- dije tomando su almuerzo.

Jasper levantó la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

Jasper: ¿Qué haces?

Edward: Vendrás a comer con nosotros, vamos, paraté.- Dije agarrándolo con una mano mientras la otra tenía su almuerzo.

Jasper: Edward… no…

Pero ya lo había levantado, le había puesto la bandeja en las manos y lo llevaba a la mesa.

Cuando estabamos alfrente de todos, nos quedaron mirando.

Edward: Ehh… oigan. El es Jasper.- Y todos centraron sus miradas en el.

**Jasper POV**

Lo único que quería era permanecer solo… completamente solo sin nadie que me inche ni nada, pera llegar a mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta el próximo Lunes.

Pero no, Edward llegó y me obligó a ir con el y el resto de sus "Nuevos amigos".

No quería, no… solo quería regodearme en mi depresion por Angela, que había preferido a Ben antes que a mi…. Imbecil, y yo que le creía mi amigo.

Llegamos alfrente y todos quedaron mirando.

Edward: Ehh… oigan. El es Jasper.- Y con esas apalabras, las 4 miradas se posaron en mi.

Uno grande y robusto me miraba como si nada, no le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió a su comida de nuevo.

A su lado había una rubía, que me miraba haciendo una mueca y con el ceño fruncido… creo que esa era Rosalie, la chica más superficial del instituto.

Y también estaba Bella, la novia de Edward. Que… la verdad me miró unos segundos como si nada y luego miró a Edward con una sonrisa.

Pero la mirada más importante… la que me hipnotizó, fue la mirada de una chica de pelos cortos negro y rebeldes apuntando hacia todos lados, con una tez pálida y unos ojos… unos ojos dorados como nunca antes había visto. Los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida.

Me miraban algo soprendida. La chica tenía la boca abierta y tenía algo rojas sus mejillas.

Un rojo que se le veía adorable.

¡Como no me acordaba! Estás chicas eran el famoso trio, Bella, Rosalie, y… Alice.

Si, ese era su nombre.

Nunca antes la había visto con detenimiento… pero ahora que lo hacía… la encontraba encantadora.

Bella: Hola.- Dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Jasper: Ah… eh, hola.- Dije lanzándole una rápida mirada a Alice de nuevo que ahora miraba su comida con la cabeza gacha.

Edward: Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, y Alice.- Dijo con la mano mostradome a las personas.- Aun que demás que ya los conoces.

Rosalie hizo una sonrisa engreída. Pero yo estaba mirando a Alice.

Jasper: Hola - le dije timidamente. Ella levantó la mirada.

Alice: Hola.- me respondió con una linda sonrisa.

**Alice POV**

Wo-ow! Gracias Edward por traerlo. ¡Dios mio! Ese Jasper era el hombre más hermoso que había visto. Estaba algo despeinado y con un rostro algo desanimado, pero eso no le quitaba su belleza.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan atraida por alguien, me había quedado completamente hechizada mirandolo.

Hasta que Bella le hablo. Pero yo seguía con mi mirada en el.

Sus pelos rubios y ondulados conjugados con su rostro tan…. No se… perfecto, y esos ojos celestes… her-mo-so.

Ahora entendía Bella… los más bonitos no necesariamente eran los "populares", y aquí tenía la prueba.

Jasper: Hola- me dijo en voz baja. Lo miré.

Alice: Hola.- sonreí algo cohibida.

¡Dioos! Nunca me había sentido derretir al escuchar la voz de un hombre…

Ese chico tenía algo… algo.. especial.

Nunca me había dado vergüenza con nadie… y cuando digo nunca, es NUNCA.

¿Qué debía ser? ¿Hacerlo como todos y hacerlo caer a mi? Es decir… no quería solo un tiempo con el… definitivamente no. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, simplemente lo había visto y algo en mi me decía que yo tenía que estar con ese chico… y lo haría. Normalmente – no me pregunten como – siempre le acertaba a todo… realmente esperaba acertarle a esto.

Pero no sabía si ser como siempre era funcionaría… ¿Y si no le interesaba? No sabía la manera de pensar de este tipo de chicos… ¿O debía simplemente dejar que el de algún paso?

¡Alice! ¿Qué tonteras imginas? ¡¿Y si ni siquiera le atraes ni una pizca?

No…. No podía ser, ¿No?... a todos los atraía aun que sea una pizca… el no podría ser la exepción…

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos… pero solo una pregunta me hizo salir de estos.

"Hey, Jasper. ¿Te animas a una fiesta hoy?"

**Bella POV**

Edward llegó junto con su amigo… Jasper.

No podía creerlo. Me sorprendió demasiado cuando me di cuenta de la conexión visual que estaba entablando con Alice… ¡Alice! Nuncc la había visto mirar asi a un chico.

Se devoraban con los ojos…

Durante todo el almuerzo, Alice y Jasper no dejaban de echarse miradas. Me dio algo de risa y Edward se dio cuenta conmigo del motivo.

El solo sonreía. Y yo también… se veían… tiernos.

Entonces se me ocurrió una excelente idea.

Bella: Hey, Jasper. ¿Te animas a una fiesta hoy?

El me miró sorprendido. Y me di cuenta de que Alice también.

Jasper: ¿Cómo?

Bella: Una fiesta… bailar… ya sabes. Es de parejas, y como Alice es la única que no tiene… no se, pensé que podrías acompañarla.- Le dije sonriendo.

Jasper miró a Edward, y yo aproveché de guiñarle un ojo a Alice que me miraba sorprendida.

Jasper: Eh… no,… no se…

Edward: Vamos, Jazz. Pasarás un buen rato.- Dijo sonriendole significativamente.

Jasper le entrecerró los ojos.

Jasper: Yo…. Este…

Bella: Bien, entonces esta hecho.- Dije justo mientras tocaba la campana.- Ve a la casa de Edward tipo 8. Nos vemos.- Dije mientras con Edwrad nos levantábamos para ir a biología.

Sonreí tomada de la mano de Edward mientras escuchaba unos zapatos caminar hacia mi.

Alice: ¡Bella!.- Exclamó susurrando.- Te mataré.- Dijo, aun que con una sonrisa.

Bella: Me lo agradeces luego.- Dije entrando a la sala con Edward.

Esta noche, sería una noche… interesante.

* * *

**Chanan! y eso fue... sry si esta algo escrito no se... apurado? esqe me estaban presionando ace rato con el pc y ubeno... ojala aya salido bien. Djene reviews porfas :D Kisses ;* !**


	26. Cap 25: tortura

Alfiiiiiiiiiiiiin volví, hola, holi, hello. jaja NO ME ODIEN! oOH se que me demoré más que la chucha... la última vez que subi capitulo fue el 31 de mayo de 2010... y estamos a 24 de mayo de 2011! casi un año! me pasé así demasiado, pero no me llegaba nada y me frustraba y terminaba creando historias nuevas. pero me prometí terminar esta historia y aqui estoy con otro capitulo :) La verdad era más un bonus cuando lo comenzé a escribir, por que mucho contenido relevante a la historia no tiene, pero igual.

Ojalá no vengan a matarme, recibia reviews con quejas del tiempo y con toda razón, ni si quiera se si sigan leyendo esto, creo que ya se aburrieron lo borraron y chao xd pero para las que quedan, no puedo dejar la historia sin final,no digo que este capitulo lo sea, pero la terminaré :)

Gracias por leer y por la paciencia!

* * *

**Capitulo 25: tortura**

**Edward POV**

No se en que momento se me ocurrió meterme en esto… ¿En que pensaba cuando le dije que si a Bella?

En este mismo momento me encontraba en mi casa, sentado en mi cama, no dejando de resoplar y rodar los ojos mientras Alice y Bella atacaban mi armario.

Alice: ¡Dios mio! ¿Cómo puedes comprar estas cosas?

Bella: Amor, en serio, necesitas cambiar de estilo.

Alice: ¡esto tiene una mancha gigante!

Bella: Y esto tiene mucho cuello

Alice: ¡Y todos estos botones!

Bella: Demasiados chalecos y camisas..

Alice: Necesitas algunos jeans

Bella: Y poleras.. chaquetas

Alice: Zapatos

Bella: si, zapatillas…

Alice: ¿Cuántos años tienes Edward? ¡Te vistes como un viejo!

Bella: Un perfume nuevo, algo sexy también.

Alice: Y también una afeitadora buena, no más rastros de barba.

Bella: Espera, no toda. A veces un poco lo hace algo sexy y me hace cosquillas cuando lo beso

Alice: ugh, ¿Y ese pelo?

Bella: No no. Déjale su pelo como esta.

Edward: ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Podrian dejar mis cosas tranquilas y dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí?

Alice: Edward… iremos de compras.

Edward: ¿Qué? Yo no voy de compras.

Alice: Bueno, pues entonces será tu primera vez. Y necesito saber, ¿Jasper tiene el mismo gusto tuyo?

Volví a rodar los ojos.

Edward: ¿Importa?

Alice: ¡Por supuesto que si! Además… si es que se supone que será mi pareja.- dijo mandándole una mirada a Bella.- Necesitaremos estar combinados.

Edward: No tengo idea… y no creo que le interese mucho.

Alice: Bella…- Dijo ahora mirándola haciendo puchero.

Ella, al darse cuenta de la mirada de Alice, suspiró y puso cara de duda.

Bella: No creo que quiera, además… apenas lo conozco… no creo que le agrade.

Alice: ¡Por favooor!

Hizo una mueca y me miro.

Bella: Em… amor, ¿Me dariás el número de Jasper?

Edward: ¿Para que lo quieres?.- Pregunté con el seño fruncido.

Bella: Solo… lo necesito.- Me dirigió una sonrisa inocente . Nuevamente suspiré.

Edward: Esta bien, te lo doy. Pero si le hacen algo, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Bella: Como quieras, lindo.- Dijo acercándose a depositar en beso en la comisura de mi labio.

Le di el número de Jasper a Bella y ella lo guardó.

Edward: Eh… Alice, ¿Lo quieres tu también?

Alice: ¡Como crees! No. Si voy a tener el número de Jasper, será porque lo guarde cuando el me llame a mi.

Yo solo rodé los ojos.

Alice: Bueno, Eddie. Ya párate que tenemos una larga tarde.- me agarró del brazo.

Edward: No me llamo Eddie, y no iré de compras. ¡Eso es de mujeres!

Alice: ¡Vamos! Lo necesitas

Edward: Claro que no

Alice: Claro que si

Edward: Claro que no

Alice: ¡Bella!.- Dijo mirándola con un puchero.

Bella se me acercó y se sentó encima de mi.

Bella: Amor, porfis. ¿Si? Hazlo por mi .- Dijo dejando un beso en mi cuello.- No te cuesta nada, es solo una salidita. Porfi.

Le entrecerré los ojos. Chantajeadora…

Ella simplemente me sonrió inocente y yo suspiré por milésima vez en la tarde. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

Edward: Bien, solo por esta vez, mi pequeña chantajista.-Y luego el deposite un beso en su oreja.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y me volvió a sonreir.

Alice: ¿Vamos?

Contra mi voluntad, me separé de Bella y me acerqué a Alice.

Edward: Bien, pero tengo derecho a opinión, ¿No?

Alice: Bye Bella,- Dijo hacieno caso omiso a mi pregunta.- Ah! Recuerda, morado.

Edward: Alice..- Le insisti.

Bella: Morado, claro. Bye.- Le continuó Bella.

Alice me agarró del brazo y me comenzó a llevar con ella, era pequeña, pero fuerte. Me di vuelta para lanzarle una última mirada de súplica a Bella, quien solo me mandó un beso por el aire y me susurró un "Te quiero" antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Edward: ¿A dónde vamos?.- Le pregunté a Alice ya en el auto.

Alice: Al centro.

Edward: El centro es gigante, tiene un montón de tiendas. ¿A cual en específico?

Ella solo me sonrió y puso en marcha el coche.

El resto de la tarde... fue toda una tortura.

Alice me llevó de tienda en tienda, por absolutamente todo el centro.

Yo estaba cansadísimo, habíamos salido a las 3:15 y ya eran las 6:28, yo no podía pasarme más de tres horas comprando…

"¡Wow! Mira esta chaqueta, ¡Esta hermosa! ! Pruébatela!"

"Esta camisa va totalmente con tus ojos, ¡Pruebatela!"

"Mira que linda polera! Y va con estos jeans! ¡Pruebatelos!"

"!Este! Le encantara a Bella, definitivamente tienes que verlo, ¡Pruebatelo!"

"Y mira estas zapatillas, quedan exelentes con lo jeans que te compraste, pero espera, estas otras también… ¡Pruébatelas!"

"!Pero mira que gafas! ¿No te gustan? Estan geniales! Mira, ¡pruébatelas!"

Eran algunas de las cosas que me decía, y me iba tirando todo a los camarines para probármelos ,salir y mostrarle como me veía. Me sentía como un niñito saliendo de compras con su madre.

"Lo sabía, Te queda genial!"

"Es el conjunto perfecto, no podía haber escogido mejor"

"¿Te gusta, verdad? Bella me amará cuando vea como te ves"

"Ambos te quedan geniales, llevalos, enserio. Y Mira! También va con estos"

Eran respuesta que me iba dando cuando me miraba.

Seguiamos caminando por el mall, yo con los brazos cargados de bolsas, esperanzado en que nos vayamos a casa ahora.

Pero, no… tenía que ser…

Alice: ¡Eddie! Pero mira que oferta! TENEMOS que entrar, ¡Sería un delito no hacerlo!

Edward: Alice, no, enserio… ya estoy cansado… además, ya tengo bastante para duplicar mi armario, ¿Para que más?

Alice: Daah! La ropa se ocupa UNA SOLA VEZ querido, necesitas la suificiente.

Edward: ¿Qué? La ropa la ocupo cuantas veces quiera!

Alice: No, no. Una sola vez cada conjunto, ¿Cómo crees?

Edward: Gastadora. ¿No piensas en toda la gente que daría lo que sea por ropa?

Alice: ¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Adonde crees que van mis ropas usadas?

Suspiré, y estaba dispuesto a cruzar el pasillo cuando Alice me detuvo.

Alice: NO, no no! Pasemos por aca, Jasper y Bella, los acabo de ver por allá, no quiero ver que cosas compra, Aay, que nervios.- Dijo mirando por el pasillo.

Miré bien, y efectivamente, Jasper se veía parecido a mi, pero un poco mejor, y Bella iba a su lado mirando las tiendas con la misma mirada de Alice.

Sonreí, al menos no era el único que estaba sufriendo.

**Bella POV**

Había llamado a Jasper y le había dicho que nos juntaramos en tal parte. Al principio parecía sorprendido y extrañado, pero cuando le expliqué mi motivo cambió su rostro a comprensión y luego a duda.

Bella: ¡Vamos! Encontraremos algo que a Alice le encantará.- Dijo sonriéndole y subiendo las cejas estilo "1313" Haciendo que baje la mirada algo avergonzado.- Además Edward esta pasando por lo mismo, deberías estar agradecido que te tocara conmigo y no con ella.- Le dije ahora en broma.

Jasper: Pero… ¿Por qué? Es decir… ya tengo suficiente ropa en casa.

Bella: Bueno… Alice es algo perfeccionista en esto, quiere ir algo asi, combinada contigo. No nos tomara mucho tiempo en serio.

Dudó un poco, pero logré convencerlo.

Nos dirigimos al centro, procuré recordar los lugares que Alice me había dicho NO ir, ya que quería evitar lo más posible encontrarnos. Quería que sea sorpresa.

Morado…

Ese era el color del vestido de Alice. Porque por su puesto, iria con vestido.

No importaba si íbamos a la fiesta mas simple del mundo, SIEMPRE seria con vestidos.

Lo llevé a algunas cuantas tiendas y lo hice elegir ropa simple, tampoco quería que me tenga miedo como Edward a Alice, además de que no lo conocía mucho.

Bella: ¿Qué tal esto?

Jasper: ¿Tu crees?

Bella: ¡Por supuesto! Te quedará exelente. Pruebatelo.

Entonces se dirigía a los camarines, se lo probaba y luego me lo mostraba.

Terminamos comprando dos poleras moradas más una blanca y una corbata morada , unos jeans oscuros y otros claros y unas zapatillas blancas.

Bella: ¿Te gusta mucho tu pelo?

Jasper: ¿Mi pelo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer con el?.- Me dijo algo sospechoso y serio.

Bella: Nada malo.- le dije sonriendo.- Hazme caso, sé lo que hago.

Lo llevé a nuestra típica peluquería, of course, la mejor que había en kilómetros a la redonda.

Bella: ¡Gabriel!.- Dije entrando feliz a la peluquería.

Gabriel: ¡Bella, querida!.- Dijo el ansioso dirigiéndose a mi con una sonrisa.-Tanto tiempo linda, estás RE-GIA.

Bella: Tu también, regio! Te traigo a Jasper, un amigo. Necesito que lo dejes perfecto para una salida con Alice.

Gabriel lo observó minuciosamente con una mirada observadora, mientras Jasper se ponía nervioso al ser examinado.

Gabriel: ¡Bien!.- Exclamó derrepente, haciendo saltar a Jasper.- Ya sé lo que quiero. Mírate , ¡Que cabello! Hombres como tu, pocos lindo, pocos.

Lo agarró y lo sentó en una silla mientras yo me reí de la cara de Jasper.

Gabriel era lo mejor que podía haber, era como una amiga. Habiamos ido donde el los últimos 5 años y realmente sabia lo que hacia.

Después de 40 minutos en que manoseó por completo con tijeras, cremas, sprays, cepillos, y quien sabe que otras cosas el cabello de Jasper, había terminado.

Gabriel: ¡Voilá!.- Dijo dándolo vuelta para mostrarme el resultado.

Yo sonreí.

Bella: ¡Gabriel, eres maravilloso! Mírate Jasper, minazo. Alice quedará maravillada, cuidadito que creo que no será la única.

Jasper me sonrió, aun que algo incómodo.

Bella: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Gabriel se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizado.

Jasper: no no, por supuesto que si, es.. diferente.- Dijo con una sonrisa hacia Gabriel.

Gabriel: ¡Diferente! ¡Que diferente! Bueno, no importa. Dudo que sepas mucho en el área de cabello, te ves maravilloso y punto.

Bella: Bueno, Gabriel. Gracias, enserio.

Gabriel: Cuando quieras, querida.

Después de esto nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Bella: Bien, pasa esto. Te arreglas aquí en mi casa y luego yo te paso a dejar donde Edward,por su puesto, yo no veré a Edward así que bajarás solo. Luego yo me iré donde Alice y nos vemos después.

Jasper: ¿Tanto? Porque no simplemente me dejas o algo asi.- Parecía cansado.

Bella: Por supuesto que no, Alice me dijo que te ayude a vestirte y lo haré.

Jasper: ¡Se vestirme! No tengo 5.

Bella: Me refería a combinar. No te preocupes, no nos demoraremos mucho.- Dije sonriéndole.

Revisamos lo que habíamos comprado, y la verdad no era mucho. Decidí optar por algo bastante simple.

Una polera blanca informal, con una corbata y una chaqueta de terno morados, junto con unos jeans y unas zapatillas blancas.

Algo piola, pero con estilo.

Bella: Quedaste bello, bello.- Le dije sonriendo.

El se miró al espejo algo incómodo.

Jasper: No sé… no se ve mal, pero no me siento yo.

Bella: Por una vez, nunca más.- Bien sabia yo la mentira que decía… pero las mentiras blancas no cuentan.- Enserio. Además cambiarás de opinión al estar con Alice.

Jasper: Hmm..

Bella: Bien, move, move. Debo ir a dejarte donde Edward, yo también debo arreglarme.

Nos dirigimos a mi auto y lo llevé hasta la casa de Edward. Le envié un mensaje diciéndole que Jasper estaba en su casa, ya que no quería que saliera. Alice me había mandado uno parecido hace unos momentos atrás diciéndome que Edward estaba listo y que ella con Rose me esperaban en su casa.

Bella: Nos vemos más tarde. Bye.-Me despedí.

Jasper: Adiós.

Una vez que llegué a casa de Alice, comenzó todo nuestro proceso.

Peinado, maquillaje, vestuario, etc.

Ella había elegido un hermoso vestido morado – tal como me había indicado- que combinaría perfectamente con el atuendo de Jasper. Además que le quedaba deslumbrante. Mi amiga era regia, por supuesto.

Rose se había comprado un vestido negro ajustado, qe resaltaba su figura de Diosa. La odiaba, obviamente con amor, por ser tan regia. No digo que yo no lo sea, pero esta mujer mataba.

Y yo, me había quedado con un vestido azul escotado de espalda. No era muy llamativo, pero me agradaba, y con el peinado adecuado quedaría espectacular.

Con las chicas intercambiamos opiniones y nos ayudamos a maquillarnos unas a otras, delineadores, uñas, labios, zapatos, aros, collares, pulseras, todo debía combinar.

Aún no nos encontrábamos listas cuando escuchamos el timbre de la casa. Con las chicas sonreíamos. Sabiamos que seria una salida simple, pero amábamos hacer esto.

Alice: Ay! Estoy nerviosa.

Rose: ¿Por qué?

Bella: ¿Por qué crees? Sus pensamientos están en el hombre de allá bajo.

Rose: ¿Te gusta Jasper?- Preguntó sorprendida.

Bella: ¿De verdad no te diste cuenta al almuerzo?.- Ella me quedó mirando extrañada y yo le dí una mirada de obvio.

Alice: No!.. no sé. Es lindo, y se ve tierno. Y no sé, cuando lo vi senti algo raro. Ay chicas, tengo como un presentimiento.

Rose: ¿De qué?

Alice: !De que es el! El chico que he estado esperando...

Bella: Soñadora.- Le dije bromeando con una sonrisa.

Alice: Pero feliz.- me respondió ella.

Bella: Bueno, no te juzgo. Siento exáctamente lo mismo.

Rose: Como que todas de un dia para otro estamos con pareja.

Alice: !Que lindo!

Sonreí. Tenían razón. Rose con Emmett, a pesar de sus dificultades familiares, parecían llevarse bien. Alice con Jasper... tenía un sentimiento de que resultaría, y yo con Edward me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Me gustaba esto, solo esperaba pasar un buen rato y que todo esto funcionara bien, no solo por mi, si no por mis amigas también. Las adoro y el verlas feliz me hace feliz. Además Alice estaba más contenta que nunca, siempre había sido la más soñadora y emocional del grupo, ilusionada con la idea de salidas de parejas.

Llevaban esperando abajo una media hora – tanto por que no estábamos listas, como por el simple placer de dejarlos esperando- y luego nos decidimos a bajar.

Estaba algo nerviosa. Era mi primera salida de este estilo con Edward, y ansiaba a verlo y bailar con el.

Me puse a pensar, ¿Qué pensará él de cómo me veía? ¿Le gustará lo que ve?

Ugh, estas eran cosas nuevas para mi. Normalmente no me preocupaba por agradarle a un hombre, estaba algo acostumbrada a siempre recibir halagos, pero ahora… no sé… mi corazón se sentía extraño al pensarlo.

Además… ¿Cómo lo habría dejado Alice? Me interesaba saber si podía llegar a verse más lindo… ¿Sería posible?

**Edward POV**

Después de la enorme tortura por la que Alice ma había hecho pasar y haber estado listo y vestido, me miré al espejo y la verdad lo que veía no me desagradaba mucho. No estaba acostumbrado a arreglarme en exeso, la verdad es que mi apariencia no era una de las cosas que mas me importaban, de hecho no le dedicaba mucho tiempo, pero una vez creo que no estaba mal.

Bella me envió un mensaje avisándome de la llegada de Jasper, y cuando lo vi no pude evitar reirme.

Edward: Lindo peinado.

Jasper: ¿Demasiado?

Edward: No, solo es diferente. ¿Bella te llevó de compras?

Jasper: Las horas más largas de mi vida.

Edward: Digo lo mismo. Tu parejita es algo irritante. Me trató como un niñito toda la tarde.

Jasper: Bella no era muy diferente.

Solo hice una mueca.

Nos dedicamos a jugar un vídeo juego que tenía guardado hasta que era la hora indicada para ir a buscar a las chicas, que exageraban un poco las cosas… solo era una salida. Me preguntaba si seria asi cada vez que les daban ganas de salir, porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar a Alice de nuevo.

Una vez que era la hora, nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa de Alice.

Cuando llegamos, vimos afuera el auto de Emmett que se encontraba allí hace rato, junto con el descapotable rojo de Rose y el auto de Bella.

Entramos y las chicas aún se encontraban arreglándose, asi que nos dejaron esperando a su llegada.

Estuvimos esperando un buen rato, hasta que al fín se escucharon tacos bajando las escaleras.

Miré ansioso, esperando a ver a mi Bella. Quería verla… sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde que nos habíamos separado.

Cuando escuché su voz acercándose me puse nervioso…

¿Qué pensaría al verme asi? ¿Me veria ridículo? Por que al menos algo asi me sentía ahora que la veria.

No quería que llegara a ponerse algo asi como Rose y de repente decidiera dejarme.

Podia sonar estúpido, pero eso no quitaba que pasaran pensamientos así por mi mente.

Finalmente, la vi bajando las escaleras.

Y no pude evitar que una tonta sonrisa se asomara a mi rostro.

Bella se veía simplemente sensacional.


End file.
